Soulmates
by Inunanna - Nanna Parth
Summary: AU. Every person has a Soulmate, with whom they share an unique bond, they can feel each other's feelings and the closer they are to each other the stronger it gets. Inuyasha and Kagome share a strong bond imposible to ignore. Inuyasha is looking for his Soulmate. Kagome is doing everything to avoid finding hers.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Soulmates**

 **Part. 1 The bond**

Kagome looked at her best friends being lovey-dovey on her couch as she tried to remember why she had to invite them over. She sighed. Right, they had invited themselves over.

Narrowing her eyes she tried to recall the reason why she was supposed to withstand their not-so-secret looks and caresses. She understood the reason why they were like that. They were Soulmates. Yep, capital S and everything, the real deal. And they had been apart for almost a year when Miroku went to the US in a exchange student program and he had just come back a week ago.

"I'd appreciate if you could stop pretending I can't see where your hands are NOT..." Kagome said before sipping from her cold tea.

Sango smiled a little embarrassed as she separated herself from her boyfriend to occupy the second seat in the couch, that until that moment had remained untouched by the couple. Miroku on his part smiled quite smugly before raising his hand in an apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry we made you uncomfortable, Kagome. We still lose track of what's around..." he turned to brush a lock from Sango's face and tuck it behind her ear. "We haven't get used to the pull being this strong..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. If she didn't say something soon they were going to get lost in each other again.

Clearing her throat, she said excessively sweet, "So you wanted me to help you to do what exactly?"

Miroku looked at Kagome again. He didn't stop touching Sango, his hand moved from her face to one of her hands as he focused his attention on Kagome. "I need your help finding a good place for a friend of mine."

The woman in front of him nodded interested, her demeanor changing from annoyed to business-like. Miroku smiled. She wasn't one of the best realtors in the city just because of her looks. She was a very intelligent woman and charming too... when she wanted at least.

Kagome took the note pad that was on the stand beside her chair and started to take notes. "Very well, what kind of house is he looking for?"

Miroku shrugged "He has no money problems, so you can show him all the great places you said I had no business even looking at... And he has a dog so you need to take that in consideration... let me think what else."

Kagome wrote on her notepad before looking at him with narrowed eyes and an arched brow "I told you that because you said you wanted the cheapest you could get but you wanted mirrors on the ceiling, a pool and jacuzzi... all of those things in an apartment." Kagome deadpanned at her shamelessly grinning friend.

"Sorry. Champagne tastes on a beer budget..." Miroku shrugged again as the two women smiled and shook their heads.

"So, do you have any more information about what he wants?"

Miroku shook his head as he searched for something inside his pocket and gave it to her.

"This is his contact..."

Kagome reached for the piece of paper and read it out loud. "Inuyasha Takahashi. E-mail: inugami at gmail, and his phone number. The guy lives by his name, huh."

Miroku chuckled "You have no idea..."

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha stared outside from his window, enjoying the view. It would be one of the last times he would be looking at that ocean from this side of the world.

The tall buildings' silhouettes against the setting sun. The people and the types of trees he know he won't be seeing anymore. It made him feel almost sad of leaving.

"I keep telling you that you should go back tomorrow with me!" the older man said behind him.

Inuyasha turned around with a sour face in place, "I'm not gonna follow'ya like a little boy. I'll go when I'm ready."

His father hit his shoulder playfully with an easy smile in his face, "I didn't mean it that way. But going together is less boring. Besides, would it kill you to spend more time with your old man?"

The hanyou huffed and walked to the kitchen. "I'm not going to be manipulated, old dog."

After another laugh the older man sat in front of his son in the kitchen and tried again, "I'm not saying that you can't be alone but I would like to go back together," the smile on the man faltered, "after all we came here together."

Inuyasha handed him a beer as he pretended not to see the sadness in his father's face. He remembered why they had to move to another continent. He remembered the silent cries of his father, the sudden rage. The unbearable feeling of losing a Soulmate. Also the heartbroken preteen that lost his mom.

They both needed to get away from the memories, from the broken routine. And they did. They flew away to pick up the pieces and make a new life.

Taisho Takahashi was a huge man, even for American standards. With a hard face but kind eyes and easy smile, with the same golden eyes he had inherited to his children, but a special mischievous glow that was only his. His silver hair that used to be long and up in a ponytail was now short, it had been short since the woman who used to brush it with her fingers died.

Inuyasha cleared his throat ready to say something and break the gloomy atmosphere but his father, as usual, beat him to it. "So, when are you gonna follow my steps, pup?"

The son hid his smile, and mock-growled, "Fu-Back off, man!" His dad raised a finger acknowledging what had almost been said, and Inuyasha gave him a huge grin. "Didn't say it, didn't."

His father narrowed his eyes and Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I'm waiting for my transfer to be finalized and I'd like to find a place to live before I go."

Taisho nodded and drank from his bottle, not taking his eyes from his son. After his beer was on the table again he softly said, "You know you can go _home_ with us..."

Inuyasha gave him a half smile and shook his head with his eyes focused on his own bottle. "I'd rather not... Besides Lord Asshole lives there." The both knew why he didn't want to go back.

His father drank the rest of the beer and stood up and threw the empty bottle in the trash, knowing that the best way to disregard the sibling's competition was to ignore the final comment, besides he was ready to go home. "So, are you still up for tomorrow?" he asked as he picked up his jacket from the couch.

Inuyasha followed him to the door. "I will, don't worry, Dad."

Taisho turned around and smirked, "I always worry, son. Always."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome stared at her computer ready to send an e-mail to Miroku's friend when she felt a rush of anxiety run through her, making her hands tremble for a moment. And she couldn't repress the anger that always came along with foreign emotions, the emotions that were not hers. Maybe if someone was around her she would have pretended not to be upset but she was alone at home and she savored every syllable as it came out of her.

"Fucking shit!" was almost shouted.

And as soon as the words left her lips a mortified blush covered her face. That impulse was not hers as much as the anxiety that was still making her sweat. Kagome hated it!

Why did she have that kind of strong connection with her Soulmate? She even hated saying the word in her head. Why couldn't she have a weak and almost nonexistent bond like Yuka did?

Kagome pouted. Yuka had fallen in love many times because she chose to look for the love of her life! And herself? She had tried too, a couple of times and each one ended worse than the last.

The dreaded bond had never brought anything good to her life. Besides the inexplicable rage-and need to curse-the anxiety and the general sour mood that sometimes washed over her like it was doing right now, there was nothing her soulmate had done for her.

Kagome sighed. At least she didn't wake up at the middle of the night screaming in pain as she had when she was seven. The only thing that made that memory a good one was that it gave her hope about _the bond_ weakening over time.

She looked at the paper resting on the desk before her and shook her head. Enough of the pity party, she had things to do. And setting her goal of finding the best house for this unknown man she decided that an e-mail was too impersonal and that her work required some human touch. Disregarding the possible charges for international calling she dialed the number-after Yahoo!-ing the country's code-and waited for an answer.

It ringed once, it ringed twice. It ringed twice more without an answer.

Kagome smiled feeling the anxiety slowly leave her body. Seemed that focusing on something helped keep those _parasitic_ emotions at bay.

"What?!" The gruff voice surprised her. "Is this you Miroku? I'll fucking kill you!" The man took a deep breath that sounded more like an animalistic growl. "I've been telling you all fucking week! Let me get some fucking sleep!" Another growl... "I will knock some brains..."

"I-I'm sorry," she interrupted knowing his cursing was not going to stop and she was beginning to feel very angry herself for being yelled at without a warning. But now the line was dead quiet.

She cleaned her throat trying to gain more time to think about what was she going to say to the growling man. "Ah-um. I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, you said that," the man pointed out in a much softer way. Well, she could not really call it soft, it was more about volume than attitude. The latter was one hundred percent still present.

"You got something else to say, or can I go back to sleep?"

Kagome gritted her teeth. One day someone was going to make her curse in public. "Yes, I do." She took a deep calming breath "I am Higurashi Kagome, I'm the realtor Miroku contacted to help you get a house before you arrive..." She waited for him to answer politely and add his name into the conversation. Maybe a 'nice to meet you' or maybe, just maybe a 'thank you for your help,' but he remained silent.

"And I have a couple of questions about a what you're looking for in a property, to make this easier for the both of us..." she made another polite pause. And even if she wanted to talk, even if she felt the need to fill the silence she made a pact to herself about not speaking again until the rude man said something.

She felt her anger rise again. What if the man had fallen asleep and she was losing her time? The woman opened her lips to ask if he was still awake when his voice, now bored-sounding came to her.

"He DID tell you I am still in the U.S..."

It was not a question but she felt the need to say carefully "Yes...?"

His voice was once again loud, "Then why did you call me at five in the morning?"

Kagome looked at her clock as she mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten the time difference! She must have gasped or made some kind of sound because he continued talking

"Yeah, well now you know. If you can't do the math for the time, send me an e-mail or text me."

Before she was able to say something else he hanged up. The asshole hung up without a warning. Now besides feeling stupid, she felt angry and was positive that this time at least most of those emotions were hers.

The screen of her phone was black again when she let out another curse, savoring it much more than the first of that day because this one was for herself.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha wiped his forehead, where the cold sweat still covered his skin. His hand shot outside of his bed to turn on the light and he left the arm hanging from the bed.

The stupid woman had woken him up and as much as he hated being awake early in the morning without a real reason, it was much better than the dream he was having before.

It was a recurring nightmare. Something that visited him from time to time since he was ten years old. Since his mother died, it seemed to be the way his mind dealt with everything that happened at that moment.

It started like a normal dream, with his family at their house, listening to all of them doing normal things. His father working on some project in his office. The asshole just turning the pages of a magazine not even making a sound breathing. His mother humming softly in the kitchen. Out of nothing the day becomes black and he turns into a human, not being able to to locate them anymore. The only sound his human ears could hear was his mother screaming his name with urgency. The dream went on and on as he looked for his family around the house without being able to find any of them. His mother's cries increasingly urgent as he ran through the halls he no longer recognized.

This time his dream ended before the final part where he found himself inside a room with only one window that let him know that the night had ended but his hanyou form did not come back. Coming out of that room became impossible; at the same time his mother gave a final cry, this time a long pained and desperate sound. The darkness and silence consumed everything, and he always woke up when he cried his mother's name over and over, shooting his hands forward trying to find a way to escape.

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the kitchen trying to get the stuffy feeling off his chest. He needed some distraction. Where was _Ramen_ when he needed her? Looking at the couch he found the sleeping white shiba, with her belly up and her tongue hanging on the side.

"Still too early for you too, right girl?"

Maybe it was a good idea to go back to sleep. He had to take his father to the airport midafternoon, and that was everything he had planned for today. He walked back to his bed and plopped on it with an arm across his face.

He took a deep breath trying to relax and go back to sleep. Sleep eluded him as his mind went back to the call from the realtor. What did she say? He frowned trying to remember what she had talked about.

The only thing clear was that he had believed it was Miroku and he had remained angry during the whole call. He needed to call her and apologize for being a dick. He sighed; there was no way she knew that was his 'default mode'. He decided to call later. A wicked smiled appeared on his lips. Maybe around five in the morning in her city.

He started to feel groggy when the almost screeching sound of the phone ringing. Without looking he patted the mattress for the phone and answered just to make the damned sound stop. He pressed the 'speaker' button and immediately a shouting voice reached his ears.

"-you the best realtor I know and you insult her when she is trying to gather information to help YOU!?"

The sound of Miroku taking a deep breath told him the man still had a lot to say. And Inuyasha didn't want to hear the rest of it, so he interrupted.

"She called me at 5am and I was sleeping so I told her to call me later!"

"Still not cool, Inuyasha," complained Miroku.

"I'm not cool, so I don't care."

In reality he felt a little-just a little bit-guilty about what he was almost sure he said. But he was not going to apologize to Miroku. And now not even to her! She had ratted him out with Miroku! Was she a ten-year-old telling the teacher he had misbehaved? Screw them both.

"Still, she made time to talk to you to give you good service. That she is not charging you for, by the way and you-you know what?" He did not make a pause but Inuyasha interrupted him with a "what?" Just to mess with him.

"Shut up!" Miroku shouted before taking another long calming breath

Inuyasha had a full grin on his face. For the first time in a long time he was the one making Miroku angry and not the other way around. And it felt really nice. His brows went low. Maybe he was feeling too good about himself to be entirely his emotion.

Completely ignoring Miroku's nagging Part three, Inuyasha focused in the way his father had taught him long ago. Looking for that emotion that was different, that was not entirely his... and there it was... he smiled again. His soulmate was very happy and feeling smug. He enjoyed when both of them felt the same, when they were in sync. It made him feel at peace.

"-tell her to charge you! You don't deserve that kind of special treatment!" Said Miroku with a smug tone.

"Ok..." Inuyasha answered not interested.

"Ok? You say that because you don't know how much her services cost!"

Inuyasha paused, "If she charges that, it's because she is that good... so it's ok."

The rest of the conversation was lost to the hanyou as he enjoyed the feeling that was being shared with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome was jolted awake by the obnoxious sound of the phone ringing. It was not time for her to wake up because that was not the sound of her alarm.

Before her mind got rid of the fog she had her phone on her ear. "Higurashi..."

A voice that was fairly familiar said with a chirpy voice that should be illegal before nine in the morning, "Good Morning! I have all the information for you to do what you do but I don't have your contact info..."

She sat down on her bed rubbing her eyes. "What?"

"Ohh! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" His tone was way too sweet and it instantly-and truly-woke her up, along with a fiery rage.

"Why the hell are you calling me at this hour?"

Inuyasha's lips started to twitch into a smile at the outrage in that shouted question. And it became a full grin when he heard the whispered, "Stupid asshole-jerk!"

"What kind of swearing is that?" he asked before laughing.

"You didn't hear that!" She said feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"I sure did."

There was a pause before Inuyasha heard a long breath being drawn and a firm, "Well, you are!"

And with that Inuyasha couldn't help it and laughed, laughed as he had not done in a long time.

"Am I a joke to you?" Kagome said, but for some strange reason she didn't feel as angry as seconds ago, and she wanted to curse again. Stupid Soulmate of hers having a good time when she wanted to be angry? If she ever met whoever her Soulmate was, she was going to hit that person hard!

"I'm sorry... not really. Your swearing sucks!" Inuyasha was trying to stop laughing.

After another pause, Kagome took another deep breath. "Any reason to call me at five in the morning?"

"Yeah, I already told ya."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"No, I would remember."

"You were more asleep than awake when I TOLD ya I had the info ready but not your e-mail address."

"Wait..." Kagome huffed, "You woke me up to ask for my e-mail address...?"

"Yeah." The smile and smugness was evident in his tone. "...In part."

"In part?" Kagome was feeling angry again, Soulmate or no Soulmate getting in her head.

"Yeah, it's also payback for ratting me out."

"I did not!"

"Ya did. I got yelled at, so now we're even."

Kagome stared at her phone... oh no! They were not even. It was on!

Kagome hung up and texted him her e-mail address. He was going to know what it meant to mess with her!

-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha looked at the clock with a dark glare on his face. Only three minutes to five, she was going to call in a few minutes. And he felt a curious mix of anger, anticipation and excitement.

This was the seventh day of their whatever-it-was they had. It had started with waking each other up at five a.m. Then she had started to send one sentence texts to tell him something. It had taken her more than an hour to tell him she had found a place, with two bedrooms, in an apartment complex, that accepted dogs, that was available starting next week, and after those five texts plus another eight more giving him extra information, she sent him one last message at two am saying "sadly they ask for twice your budget."

He had retaliated by waking her up at the same time, just to ask if she was awake, to say he was _sorry_ for waking her up, thank her for the update and then saying, "Too bad it's too expensive," and hanging up.

During their third or fourth day they had somehow started to send each other graphic jokes to interrupt each other's work day.

Now, he was sleep deprived, had been moody all week but he was expecting that call. He wanted to know what she had prepared for him today. The contradiction between his frown and his small grin was as incomprehensible as his own emotions.

The phone rang. Inuyasha cleared his throat and practiced a few vocalizations, trying to make his voice lower and groggier. Soon he found the perfect mix between angry and sleepy.

"What?" He asked a little longer than normally and waited for her giggle before asking, "You have a reason to call me or just a boring life?"

Instead of taking the bait as she had been doing in the week they had been sharing this routine, she ignored the taint and let out a little squeal. Inuyasha stared at the phone laying down beside his head... she had giggled? After being insulted? Was she sick?

Kagome laughed again, and apparently he had asked the last question out loud because she answered with a, "Don't worry! I'm good. And you know what?" She asked with a chirpy tone that for the first time was not fake and he found himself asking "What?" with a soft smile playing in his lips, just enjoying the conversation developing.

She took a deep breath-and this one sounded a little different, it was not another wait to perform a silent scream- "I found it!"

" You did?"

"Wait, are you still asleep?"

Inuyasha huffed at the phone, "No! Why?" He felt almost insulted.

"Because we've been talking for... more than a minute and you have only insulted me once."

"You make me sound like I'm always mistreating you.." He faked an outraged tone at the same time he realized this conversation was vastly different than any other they had before.

Kagome mock gasped, "But you always mistreat me!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"I don't fucking mistreat you woman!"

Kagome gasped. "I'll tell your father you cursed!"

"It doesn't count if he is not prese-How the fuck do you know my father!?"

Kagome giggled again, and he decided he really liked that sound.

"If you would stop trying to fight me I could tell you!" she chirped again.

Inuyasha sighed, long and melodramatically. "You gonna tell me or not?"

"Ok. Ok. Your father-I'm guessing Miroku gave him my contact info- insisted that he come house hunting with me..." She waited for Inuyasha to make a snarky comment about it but he remained silent.

"...and we found you a great apartment!" She finished and he could hear her clapping in excitement.

Another silence made Kagome insecure of the accomplishment. Maybe he was mad-really-mad about her having met his father. Was that a problem? Kagome tried to think back to something Mr. Takahashi had said that implied some kind of estranged relationship. But all she could think of was how much the man loved his son-and wanted to physically introduce him to her- and all the different warnings and ways to read him the man had provided. And a million pictures he had showed to her to prove his son was a 'hunk.

"... how is he?" his voice was low and his words had been carefully pronounced as if he was holding back from asking more.

Kagome was lost about what he was talking about so she tried say everything that came to mind. The silence on the other side of the line was getting on her nerves.

"Um... He looked good. I mean he is good looking-I mean for his age." She could hear herself speaking too fast, and confusing, "Well considering he is youkai that isn't really important. But he looked good... You and your brother look a lot like him too-"

"Kagome..."

She stopped talking.

"You're rambling." He said in the same careful pronunciation, the faintest shadow of amusement.

"Oh, sorry. But he was really excited about helping you find a place." Inuyasha could hear the smile in her voice, "He said that he wanted you to be in a place that felt like home but wasn't."

"Stupid old dog," he said with a smirk.

"I like your father..." Kagome said in attempt to lighten up the mood. And it seemed to work when Inuyasha chuckled and sighed at the same time.

"I see... all that talk about my good looking father worried me."

"It did?" She didn't know how to take that last part. It made her nervous and gave her a couple of butterflies, that were short lived.

"I worried thinking about the possibility of you stalking him like you do with me!"

"Shut up you asshole-jerk! But focus! I called you to tell you I found your house. It has everything you asked and it's even cheaper bellow your budget, so it's basically perfect!"

He heard someone talking in the background and Kagome answering that she would be there soon.

"I need to go."

Did she sound disappointed? Frustrated? Or was it his imagination?

"I have a client waiting. I'll e-mail you the pictures and information for you to confirm so I can make it official. Bye Inuyasha"

"Alright, talk to you later, Kagome."

Kagome hung up and stared at the phone. That was the strangest and most surprising conversation they'd had yet. And for some reason she was looking forward for that 'later'.

Before the next client walked into her office she half-amused thought about it seemed that her soulmate was also in a good mood, because for the first time that person's feelings were not dampening her feelings.

To be continued…

A/N:

Thank you for reading!

This will be a story with three parts, I'm already working on the second part.

This is thanks to the feelings I got from reading Keichanz's oneshot about Soulmates.

I wanted to finish this for Inukag week 2017 but life happened and was Impossible

So I will dedicate this to the awesome Inukag-4ever and my beloved Dogboy because today's is his birthday according to the fanon.

Thank you again to all the people who takes the time to like and review this story!

Love,

Nanna.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intend to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Soulmates**

 **Part 2**

Inuyasha felt his stomach fall and it was only because of his caution and respect-not fear-of flying. He had felt respectful for two days now, since he bought the tickets without telling anybody. He had made the arrangements to get his most important stuff to Japan and donated everything else. Even his most precious girl was supposed to arrive in two days.

The inexplicable pit in his belly didn't disappear after the plane landed. It didn't disappear after he walked out of the plane. Actually his whole body short-circuited as soon as his muscles rested on a chair. He hadn't even reclaimed his luggage when he felt the world spin in the worst way possible.

If he was a person that suffered panic attacks he would be having one. But he wasn't-at least not this way. He was feeling the most respectful he had felt in a long, long time and his body was rebelling. That was it.

With one clawed hand on his chest, the other on his temple with his head thrown back resting on the wall, he took a looong breath. The way his parents had taught him long ago.

It was to calm himself down and to analyze the emotions within him. And if he did it right it could also help his Soulmate to calm down and break the cycle of them feeding the other's emotion and making it worse.

Long intakes, keeping the air inside a few seconds and letting it out slowly. He focused on doing that once and again. The emotions that he was receiving at the moment were much different than what he was used to. The waves of fear, anxiety and anger that shifted constantly were not like the ones that reached the sandy beach, they were not soft and slow on their way to him. The explosive mix was hitting him like the waves hit the bottom of a cliff.

He felt the need to shake the emotions away like he would shake the water after a shower. But he was not alone and from experience he knew that it would not help. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat, beneath the emotions-and the rejection he felt-he could feel something else. And that eclipsed everything else; for the first time he was able to feel her. Not her emotions but something that resembled a presence. It was difficult for him to pinpoint how it felt and what the difference was. It was just, different.

If he had to describe how he felt it, it was like comparing the voice coming from a speaker and listening from the person directly. Even if they were not in front of you, they have a _presence._ And that presence was a she. He felt his lips twitch starting to form a grin. Finally he knew something more about his Soulmate. It was a woman.

Inuyasha didn't realize the moment the waves of emotion lessened, when his Soulmate seemed to calm down too. He was too excited to notice the change.

And as soon as his father saw him and ran to him, Inuyasha was distracted enough trying to tell his father he was fine, that he was just adapting to the bond strengthening. He was not convinced.

They were already on his way when Inuyasha focused where they were going. His father was taking him to their house-the house he had grown up in. His heart started to run faster and his hands felt suddenly cold yet sweaty, his ears were flattened against his head and his eyes were teary...They were too close.

"Old man..." He whispered, not noticing how his voice was higher than normal.

"Yeah?" His father asked softly.

"I-I c-can't go there... I can't... Don't take me there... Please." Inuyasha knew that he was about to whine and it made him feel like a failure.

There were moments that made Inuyasha feel like a defenseless pup and simultaneously the luckiest bastard for having the father he had. And this was one of those.

"Alright! If you want an ice cream that bad, we'll go for ice cream," his father said without looking at him and turned the car around.

They parked across the street from an ice cream parlor, right at the door of a respectable hotel. His father opened the truck and took out his luggage before saying, "Go and get a room, it's OK," while pointing at the hotel, then at the parlor, "I'll be looking for a place to sit." His lips stretched in a big smile but his golden eyes were dull and sad.

Inuyasha nodded and took his luggage, avoiding his father's eyes. It had been a long time since Taisho Takahashi had shown that expression on his face and that made him feel ashamed of himself.

By the time he walked to the parlor his father had bought two milkshakes, two strawberry ice cream cones and two banana splits and was waiting for him to sit.

"You want me to roll to my room!" Inuyasha said at the same time he chomped more than half of his cone.

"That's the idea, son." This time his eyes smiled along with his lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome was barricaded inside the office's restroom. Not that there was anybody else at the office at that hour. She was the only one working there at the time it happened.

The day had started normally. Her routine had developed normally, the only thing that had been bothering in the back of her mind was Inuyasha's sudden lack of communication for the last two days.

That thing-that she was not worrying about because he was just a client-escaped from her mind when one of her biggest fears became a reality. That person was close... way closer than they have been in years. And the nervousness and fear they were feeling was like a punch in her gut.

Tears started to run down her face. She didn't want this. She really didn't need this and she hated it. With every part of her body.

When it became obvious that those foreign emotions were not going to leave her alone, she secluded herself in the restroom where she just sat and held her head.

She needed to calm down. She was upset and the other person was too... and they were trying to calm down, trying to send calming energy to her. She could feel it. Her breathing stopped for a moment as she felt a cold shiver run through her body. She could feel... him? Why did she have an impression that it was a man? It was a man.

It was a man. Her soulmate was a man and she felt nauseated. Knowing something concrete about _him_ made it too real. Impossible to send that presence to the box in the back of her mind that had a big label that read 'does not exist,' now it was impossible.

She was too wrapped around her own disbelieving and projecting every ounce of rejection of his presence to realize _he_ was calming down and he was in a better mood until Kagome found herself laughing without a reason.

He was so happy that she was laughing out loud. The bastard.

Kagome looked at her reflexion as she tried to fix her appearance. She could erase the mascara lines that ran down her face and fix her eyeliner, but she was not able to un-puff her eyes or erase the redness on her cheeks.

She sat down on her desk right before her coworkers came back. Pretending everything was normal she looked through her properties index once again, searching for the perfect house for her client.

Suddenly she started to feel anxious and scared without a reason. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on the origin of those emotions in an effort to keep them at bay.

"I am not going to give _him_ that power over me. I'm working and I'm going to work!" she whispered to herself as she flipped through the pages.

"Um... Kagome?" said Hojo, her coworker.

"Yes?" She tried with the most neutral voice she could find, which sounded strangely strained in her ears.

She looked up with a frown, surprised by him initiating conversation. After their first-and-only date months ago when she finally said yes to his advances-only to have it end badly because according to him she was 'too direct about everything'- he had pretended they didn't work together and didn't usually say anything beyond a 'good morning' and 'thank you'.

He was looking at her with narrowed and worried eyes,a small apologetic smile on his lips as he handed her a tissue.

"Here..."

Kagome's eyes went from the tissue to his face back and forth at the same time her hand distractedly moved to accept. Hojo must have seen the confusion on her face because he spoke again.

"I'm sure it'll get better... whatever it is, don't cry Kagome."

She touched her face and realized there was a stream of tears running down her cheeks. Luckily Hojo took his leave without saying anything else. Once again Kagome ran to the restroom. Her eyes found a pained expression. This time she wanted to get angry at the man but it was too difficult. The mix of anger, fear and shame that he was feeling was enough for her to lose her own anger and wonder what could make him feel like that. It was similar to something she remembered from many years ago, the feeling that used to wake her up in the middle of the night screaming.

Kagome asked to be excused for the rest of the day and went home hoping for a calm evening.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha walked to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet his friends. Miroku had suggested a bar but after being reminded about how youkai did not get boozed with human alcohol and how he could be poisoned by youkai's they decided that coffee was a better way to waste money.

It had been exactly four days since he got back to Tokyo and they had been rough. The kaleidoscopic emotions and strange behavioral patterns had been... the only way to say it was 'weird'. He found himself being mesmerized by the way small flowers moved gently in the breeze, losing almost an hour just staring at the way the sun made the colors change during the day... And then he was mad for no reason!

He was sure that anger was from her... not because she was angry in general. It was directed specifically at him. "What am I doing to you, woman?" he shouted to the empty room more than once that day, to end up feeling stupid and manipulated.

During his second day the girl had started to send anger every time he was happy. And it was any time. So he was eating with his dad-who apparently was too worried to leave him alone for even one day-having fun and suddenly he was angry. And being angry without a reason-a real reason-made him even angrier so that made him say things like 'fucking shit' to his dad. And Taisho Takahashi did not like it when his sons swore.

That meant his father had flicked him on the forehead way too many times for his liking. One flick from that hand was enough for a lifetime. Inuyasha had a headache for the rest of the day. The strength on one single finger made him ashamed of his punches.

Luckily, his Soulmate was happier the next day. He briefly pondered about doing the same to her but he didn't want to jump into a petty rabbit hole. Because he was going to work...eventually. And having her retaliate when he was calm-because she was going to retaliate, she had a vindictive streak, he knew her enough to say that- was not a good alternative.

Inuyasha shook his head at the same time he pushed the coffee shop's door opened. Immediately Miroku was waving his hand and calling his name. The hanyou nodded and walked directly to him, partly to make him stop attracting everyone's attention in the building and also because he was happy to see the lecher.

"Inuyasha! My friend, nice to finally see you!"

Miroku walked closer and hugged him a little more tightly than how he liked but it was how his friend showed his love. They separated and sat down. Inuyasha looked around searching for both the menu and his other friend, Kouga.

"Where's the flea-bag?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes glued to the menu on the wall.

His friend chuckled before shrugging, "Waiting to make a grand entrance?"

Inuyasha nodded knowing it was probably true. The man liked drama and attention and he would probably arrive with some over-the-top explanation about why he was late. And he probably just overslept.

They were both drinking their coffees. Miroku had a big bitter something and Inuyasha had the largest cup of caramel-brownie frappe with extra chocolate syrup and extra whipped cream with rainbow sprinkles on top. Because he felt like eating something tasty.

"I thought chocolate was poison for mutts; feeling suicidal?" Came the sardonic voice from behind him.

The hanyou looked up with a smirk on his face, not even bothering to stand up. "Not that kind of dog, stupid flea-bag," was all he said before returning to his delicious sugary beverage. Why he was enjoying this so much was beyond him.

Kouga made a pained expression and held his chest with his hand. "Ten years not seeing your stupid face and this is how you say hello? Thought-"

Inuyasha waved his hand, dismissing the rest of his dramatic explanation. "Not in that kind of relationship. I don't like you that much." He stopped licking the cream from his cup enough to look at the wolf youkai and smile, "Don't even like you. Period."

Kouga hit Inuyasha's shoulder playfully and dropped the charade. After a couple more jokes and a lot more insults, they got to the important part.

"So, have you seen your realtor?" Miroku asked with a tone that suggested he was thinking something dirty.

Kouga stopped drinking his mint-chocolate-whatever that Inuyasha thought smelled disgusting enough to ask, "Kagome? You introduced my Kagome to him? What the fuck?"

Inuyasha didn't know why that 'my' in the wolf's question had upset him enough to growl at Kouga, which gained two amused looks and his cheeks flushed.

"Keh!"

"Answering your question, Kouga. I am responsible for them knowing of each other," Miroku looked at Inuyasha with an arched brow. "But have you seen her?"

"Nah, I've been too busy." Another slurpy sound from his mostly gone beverage and he turned his attention on Kouga. "And why the fuck are you calling women 'my' when you got your Soulmate with you?"

Kouga shrugged in a way that caused Inuyasha the urge to punch that smirking face, "Hey Ayame is one thing but Kagome... I'm guessing you haven't SEEN her." Inuyasha growled again and stood up. "Hey! Calm down. I am just stating a fact. She is hot. I do have Ayame but... Not everyone gets married to their Soulmates."

Inuyasha walked to the counter to order a strawberry-something-yogurt-whatever extra large and turned around, trying to listen to the other's conversation. Miroku and Kouga were discussing something about their Soulmates and... sex? Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The pervert and the wolf, figures.

"Nope. It is different. And it doesn't even feel the same! You're stupidity is upsetting me so shut up," Miroku said to the pouting wolf when he walked back with his strawberry monster in hand.

"How is your Soulmate thingy going on? Still hating your ass?" Miroku took another sip from his grown up drink and waited.

"Well," Inuyasha stared at his drink and used the straw to eat the whipped cream "She-now I'm positive my Soulmate is a she- hasn't exactly sent me hate for almost a day so we are getting along."

Kouga stood up to get another beverage, "Why weren't you sure about your Soulmate being a she?"

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, you've never been attracted to men, or have you?"

Inuyasha put his cup on the table and looked at Miroku with a serious face, "Neither was Sesshoumaru before Jaken..."

Both Miroku and Kouga, who was still at the counter, laughed loudly until tears fell. Inuyasha shook his head, still serious.

"I'm not joking. Just think about it. They are always together. It doesn't matter what happens they seem... happy. Alright, Assholemaru never looks happy, but at least not as constipated than when Jaken is not around."

Kouga came back shaking his head. "You are thinking with your ass. Sesshoumaru is married, and they look... Not constipated."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and shook his head again. "Like you just said: not everyone marries their Soulmates." Now Miroku and Kouga were the ones with serious faces, thinking how Inuyasha was-at least- not totally wrong.

The hanyou had a shit-eating grin on his face now. "But leaving my stupid brother aside. I know mine is a woman." He frowned, "A woman with a fucking temper."

Miroku laughed, "My friend she is bound to have one if she is destined to be with your stubborn ass."

"Keh!"

Kouga pointed at Inuyasha, "So when are you throwing a welcome home party?"

The hanyou kicked the wolf under the table. "You are supposed to throw me a welcome home party, stupid."

Kouga huffed, mildly offended, "Not gonna waste my time on dog food and poop bags, mutt."

One hour later and a lot of mediator work from Miroku, the trio had reached an agreement that the party would be held in Inuyasha's new home, and that it would be organized and managed by Miroku with partial sponsoring from the wolf.

"But it has to be next week..." Miroku commented with a frown.

"Why? It's just a normal party! Nothing stupidly over the top."

"But Kagome won't be available until next week..." Miroku gave Inuyasha a knowing smile, "I just guessed you wanted her around."

Inuyasha flushed and gave a big gulp to his fourth drink. "I can wait," was all he said before continuing drinking.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome plopped on her bed. It was not exactly her bed. It was the bed of her old room in her mom's home. The Temple's keeper's home.

And there was no other place on earth that could give her the peace she found there. The happiness of her childhood surrounded her in the form of pink stuff. Pink walls. Pink bed. Pink (and yellow) backpacks. Pink everything. And along with the soft sound of her mother humming and the smell of her cooking... this was just what she needed.

Kagome stood up to get dressed and dried her hair. The food smelled delicious and her mom did not approve of bathrobes at the table. She was more inclined to accept a baggy, long and worn-out shirt used as a dress than a new and fluffy robe.

At the end she decided for a comfy dress and walked down the stairs. Her mom knew why she was here. She had been the one to suggest Kagome take a couple of days off and come to relax. After all her mom was the only person who knew the real reason behind her night terrors which started just before her father died.

Kagome reached the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her mom moving around the kitchen in something that resembled a dance. She always aspired to be as graceful as her mother.

"Come and sit, Kagome," Her mother said with a smile. "It's time for us to eat together!"

She followed her mother and sat in her usual place. It was all ready just for her to sit and enjoy being pampered by her mom.

"I made your favorite curry," came her voice as the plate was placed before her. It smelled delicious. She waited for her mother to be seated and take the first bite.

Her mouth was watering at the sight, the mouth-watering and steamy curry and the delicious sticky rice. She filled her spoon with a mix of both and she slowly brought it to her mouth when suddenly she felt a cold shiver run down her back. And the strangest idea screamed inside her head. Somehow she was convinced that eating it would hurt her. She nervously looked at the spoon with a pained expression.

She wanted to eat it!

"What's wrong, darling?" Her mom asked with her brows furrowed delicately.

Kagome's shoulders slumped, "Something is telling me I can't eat this!"

Her mom stared at Kagome's plate worried, "Does it smell weird? Do you see something in it?"

Long black hair fanned as she shook her head before saying with a whiny voice, "It's perfect! But I can't eat it!"

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter with an understanding expression as she reached to cup Kagome's cheek, "It's him, right?"

Kagome groaned a yes and glared at the spoon that was still in the air. Without moving her eyes away she complained, "Who the hell is afraid of curry? Of delicious curry, huh?" She narrowed her eyes and almost shouted, "I'm gonna eat it!"

Under the amused stare of her mom Kagome proceed to screech in the back of her throat as she force the spoon to inch closer and closer to her lips. As it came closer she found it more difficult and with a sudden move of her head and not her arm she finally tasted the deliciousness that was her mom's curry.

"Is it good, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a small smile on her face and holding back a chuckle.

"Mmhmm." Kagome kept savoring her food with her closed eyes. It was as delicious as she expected, and the bastard had made it difficult for her to enjoy it.

"If I ever see him, I'll punch him," Kagome promised as she took another spoonful.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed good heartedly and patted her daughter's shoulder, "You won't dear."

It had taken her around half an hour to eat less than the half of her plate, and she kept mumbling to herself, "I'll punch him. I promise."

By the time Kagome was finally finishing, the conversation had gotten serious and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"I've never told you that I met my Soulmate...once," her mom said as she came back with the water pitcher. Kagome's spoon fell on her plate as she stared at her mother with wide eyes.

This was not the conversation she wanted to have with her mom. She did not need that from her mother. Her mother was supposed to be the one to say that finding your Soulmate was not important and that you could live without ever meeting them. Just like she wanted to live.

Her hands were sweaty and she felt the need to run away from there. A wave of calm energy came rushing to her. The man was trying to help her, and that became too much, instead of helping her it threw her over the edge and she began to sob.

Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a tissue and caressed her hair, "It's not as you might be fearing! It wasn't half as exciting as you might be thinking..."

Kagome took a trembling breath before speaking, "Was dad alive when you met them?"

"We had been married for a year and I was pregnant with you," she explained with a warm smile on her face. Kagome wanted to ask something else but her mom stared at her own glass with glossy eyes.

"I was shopping one day. I was six or seven months along when after walking outside of a baby store, carrying way more bags than I should, I felt something different. At first I thought it was you having fun in there . But it was not you. I still don't know why or what made me look in that direction until I found his eyes..." The woman's eyes found Kagome's.

Kagome found herself without a word to say to her mother, who was holding back her tears. The only thing she did was to stretch her hand to cover her mom's and squeeze. Mama Higurashi did the same covering Kagome's with her other hand.

"He stood there for a long time watching me-us-and I could see the emotions dancing on his face. Surprise, excitement, confusion and sadness. I felt bad... so bad for breaking his heart like that. I was feeling what I had just done to him." She took a tissue and cleaned the tears that were trying to escape.

"I ended up inviting him for a coffee. And we chatted for a while. He was-is- a good man. And he was looking for me-his Soulmate. He came from a family that everyone had found their Soulmates and were happy."

"W-what did he say?" Kagome found herself asking without even realizing it.

Her mom gave her a ghost of a smile without looking at her and continued her story, "He told me he had been waiting for me to appear and was more than ready to have a relationship but it was obvious that we were not going to be together. He was trying not to be mean but wanted to know about the man I had chosen over my own Soulmate. And I didn't know what to say..." her saddened eyes looked at Kagome, "You remember your father, he was far from perfect but I loved him... I still do. Before he parted ways he asked me if I didn't think about the 'what if's' that if I never thought about waiting for him... I knew that my answer was going to break his heart even further but I had to make it clear for him. I told him that what I had was better than any 'what if' I could think of. And with that he thanked me and walked away."

The smile that appeared on the elder woman was genuine this time, "and I went home to cry on your dad's shoulders. And he kept asking why I was crying. He didn't see a real reason to cry for that long until I told him to shut up and hold me... your dad was a kind but clueless man."

"What I'm trying to say, Kagome. Is that just because you find your Soulmate doesn't mean that you don't have options after that."

The delicate hand of her mother squeezed her trying to make her listen. "Even if you meet him and you find yourself feeling that 'this is where you are supposed to be,' and that being around him-with him- is meant to be... you still have a choice. You still have to build that relationship."

Kagome hadn't realized she was crying until her mom wiped her tears tenderly, "But what if I don't like him? What if HE doesn't like me? Or what if he wants something that I don't?" The same hand that had wiped her tears cupped her cheek once more and turned her head until their eyes met.

"Then you will use all that patience that you got from your dad," Kagome chuckled, "and you will talk things out... and if you can't figure things out... then you two will have to make decisions... but that is something to worry about AFTER you two meet, OK?"

Kagome nodded, feeling calmer. And for once not feeling an instant anger when she felt his attempt to send comfort.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha erased the message for the fourth time. He couldn't decide about how to tell her everything he wanted, there were too many things and he didn't want her misinterpret it. He hadn't told her he was in Japan, or that he wanted to go home-and didn't know where it was. He didn't have his keys either and the most important thing on his list was to invite her to the housewarming party he was throwing. For himself. In the house he didn't have access to yet.

He tapped his phone on his forehead-softly because it still hurt-thinking of a way to let her know that he needed the keys as fast as she could give them to him but still be sensitive and considerate because she had taken a few days off because of a personal situation... being considerate was not his thing. Nope. It was not.

He let out a long sigh and punched the pillow beside him. He was going to have to call her. A long groan escaped; hiding his excited tone was difficult when she could hear him. "Shit."

The clock on the wall of the hotel read ten p.m., was it too late to call her? Maybe he should call her tomorrow! Or make Miroku call her! Another groan. That was a cowardly thing to do.

Inuyasha rolled on his bed and laid face down with his phone on his pillow and glared at it. Before calling her he rehearsed his "hello" with the exact tone he wanted. A mix of interest yet aloof, alert yet a little sleepy just to make himself sound interesting. After mastering the tone, or at least convincing himself that it was how he wanted to sound he punched 'call' and let a small screech out as the ringing tone sounded.

She answered the call and before he was able to say his anticipated greeting she almost shouted "What's wrong? Why are you calling at this hour? What time is it there? You ok?"

Inuyasha frowned at his phone. She had the natural ability to destroy his plans. He was not a guy with plans! And when he finally took the time to make one... she ruined them. And not in a bad assholish way. She did it out of concern or being... cute.

He cleared his throat knowing she was asking the same for the second time, adding a worried "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm OK, woman."

A weird silence fell between them, and he didn't know what to say next. She had messed up his program. First was his 'hey guess where I am?' He waited for her to make the connection and realized he needed his keys and THEN maybe say something about the party. But for some stupid reason in his stupid brain he found himself saying "You haven't called me!"

As soon as he said that he felt the need to ask his father to hit him on the forehead again. He deserved it. He was an idiot, a stupid asshole-jerk as Kagome had once called him.

"Is that why you are calling me at this hour? To berate me for not calling you? First," Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha gulped. This was not going to end soon. "You have no right to nag me about not calling you! Second, I have a life of my own, you know? Like things that you don't know about and you don't care! Whatever-the-next-number-was, after I told you I found your house and gave your keys to your father I had no need to call you again!" She took another breath, this time slowly and her words lost most of their anger. "Besides, you stopped calling too."

Inuyasha was not ready for that. What was he supposed to answer now? He cleared his throat again thinking that he might be developing a nervous tic. "Um, I-I've been busy too..."

Kagome sighed but didn't say anything more.

"But... what are these things that I don't know about? You ok?"

Another silence, heavier than the last. Inuyasha knew she was trying to decide whether he deserved that explanation or not. He knew he didn't but hoped she thought differently. "Is it work?"

Kagome made a noise that meant 'no', but didn't say a word.

"Something with your family? Your mom and brother are ok?"

"They are alright." Inuyasha smiled softly at the phone. She had said something!

"I can't think about something else to ask you..." Inuyasha admitted after refusing to ask something related to her lovelife. As far as he was concerned she didn't have one and he wanted to keep thinking that.

"It's just complicated...and tiresome..."

"Complicated?" he echoed.

"Yeah, this bond is nagging..."

Inuyasha stared at the phone as if it had transformed into a poisonous animal. He was almost positive what she was talking about. The only bond people talked about like this was The Soulmates' Bond. Thinking about her having her own Soulmate stopped him cold.

Questions shot inside his head. What if she had a relationship with her Soulmate? What if she wanted a relationship with her Soulmate? He shook his head. He did want that with his own. Why should it be different for her? It was true that he was attracted to her. She was intelligent and funny and knew how to deal with his general jerk self.

It was not as if he was just entertaining himself with her until his Soulmate appeared. He wanted to get to know her better. What-how he felt when they talked was not something to be ignored. He wanted to share more of whatever-this-was.

"I'm going to hang up if you don't speak" Kagome warned him softly.

"Yeah. I was just thinking..."

He heard a soft chuckle, "So you also called to brag about it?"

Inuyasha smiled at the phone again. This is what he had missed. He was not going to say that to her though, "Haha, smartmouth!"

"Hey, I'm not the one calling me at-what time is it there? Six-seven a.m? To say you were thinking." He could hear the smile in her tone.

"Well, it's not morning here..." He paused until she huffed. "It's ten p.m."

He paused again, waiting for her to say something. After what felt like ten minutes-that could have also been half a minute, whatever- he helped her with, "Your time to brag about thinking".

And of course instead of being happy about it and moving their conversation closer to his question, she got angry, "Are you calling me stupid? Really?"

"You called me stupid first!"

"No! I didn't! I only called you stupid asshole-jerk today!"

"Nah, you clearly called-wait. You didn't say _that_ today!"

"Yes I did! When...when..." Kagome didn't finish that sentence because she started laughing. Loudly and happily until she started to sound breathy.

"You were calling me names in your head, woman?" he asked in mock indignation.

Another bout of laughter reached his ears and Inuyasha turned on his side, using his curled arm to keep his face close to the phone, reveling in the sound.

"I am too used to calling you names now..." she said in between chuckles.

Inuyasha had an idea about how to turn this conversation into the one he wanted to have. Using his serious voice he said, "Yeah, you're always insulting me." She made a surprised sound and inhaled to say something, but he beat her to it.

"I know how you can make it up to me," he cursed in his head when even himself heard the playful tone in his voice. When Kagome asked carefully with a, "You do?" Inuyasha knew she had heard it too.

"Yep. Send me pictures of you."

He did not expect her screaming answer through the phone. "I will not send you nudes you stupid pervert! H-how dare you to say something like that? What kind-What the hell is wrong with you!"

Inuyasha jumped from his side and sat on the bed, snatching the phone from the pillow and placing it before his face.

"Hey! Hey! Kagome!" He tried to speak but she didn't stop.

"I can't believe you actually asked me to send you lewd photos of me! What kind of relationship do you think we have, pervert? I would never, ever send-"

"Shut the fuck up for a second!"

Kagome made an indignant sound, "And now you are-"

"Just! Shut! The fuck! Up!"

Kagome pursed her lips and didn't make one more sound. He wanted silence. She was going to give him silence.

"I didn't ask for your n-naked pictures!"

"You did!"

"I did not! I said that you should send me pictures of you! You! Never said anything about n-naked pictures," Inuyasha explained as he hit himself on the forehead for stuttering twice on the same fucking word.

"You-you really didn't?" Kagome said after a pause where Inuyasha was only listening to his own heartbeat pound in his ears.

He sighed "I didn't..."

"And-And why are you asking weird questions like that?!" Kagome asked with a pouty voice. He didn't know why he was sure she was pouting... but she was.

"It's only fair! You already know how I look! My father made sure of that! And It's fair that you show me how you look!"

"Nope."

His ears flicked at the calm word. "What?"

"I said nope," she popped her lips at the end mocking him.

"Wh-why?"

The woman laughed, she laughed at him! "Your father showed me your pictures. You never gave me any... So, if you want one..." she giggled before continuing, "Ask my mom."

He cursed using a really bad word and she laughed harder. "I don't even know your mom!"

"Too bad."

Inuyasha growled and decided he was not going to be left wondering about her looks. He swiped up the calling screen and he searched her name and the name of her agency. And there she was, or at least he thought she was. If this was his Kagome, she was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. She was looking at the camera with a soft smile on her face, yet her eyes said she meant business. Kagome had long black hair that fell on her back and she had a beautiful neck, that it was the only part he could see besides her beautiful face.

Shaking his head he focused on sending her that picture as fast as he could. By the time she was done laughing he had already sent it. "I don't need your mother," he announced cockily.

"Wha-" He heard the notification sound from her phone followed by her screech "What did you... You Googled me? You did that? Oh my!"

And once more she surprised him by laughing again, this time in a throaty and delighted way. And it instantly became his favorite moment with her. The laugh died with a surprised "Mom! You scared me..."

The hanyou stood still listening intently to the voices. The elder woman chuckled in a similar way Kagome did moments ago, and he pictured her waving her hand. "I'm sorry but I heard so much ruckus from your room that I had to see if you were alright..."

Kagome huffed. And her mother spoke again, "But I see you are more than alright, dear."

"Y-yeah I'm just talking with my-a friend."

"...I see" Inuyasha gulped involuntarily at the way she had said it. It was as if she was talking about so much more than what they were.

"I'll leave you so you can keep talking with... your friend."

Kagome stayed silent after the sound of the door closing.

"Kagome..."

"Oh! I'm sorry my mind wandered... that was my mom."

"She sounds nice," he added in a conversational tone that didn't get a response beyond a hummed yes.

Before he found himself saying something stupid again he decided to be direct. "You said my father had my keys, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked slightly surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"Because, I'm in Tokyo and I'd like to go to my home... and-"

"You're in Tokyo? Already? Why didn't you tell me that earlier? Wait. Don't answer that! I'm glad you finally came home."

"Yeah, yeah I'm here... and I wanted to-"

"So you're staying at your dad's?" she asked with a worried tone that made his ears perk up and unpleasant shivers went down his back. He started growling without noticing.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked about that..."

"I'm not at that house. Why did you ask?" He knew the tone was overly aggressive but couldn't help himself.

"Not much. Your father told me that you had a traumatic experience in that house and you didn't like to be there..."

Inuyasha heard the hesitance in her tone and figured she knew more than that. He let it go nonetheless. It was not the time or the way-even if he ever decided to talk about it- and he had a goal in mind. He took a couple of slow breaths until the vibrations in his throat subsided.

"I didn't know he shared that so easily... Anyways, I'm staying at a hotel..." he took another breath and tried to make his voice lighter. "I wanted to know if you had my keys and if you could give them to me..." he tried to smile at the phone as he continued, "I wanted to tell you that Miroku is throwing me a housewarming slash welcome home party next friday and I would like you to come."

Kagome didn't answer him. And he rapidly lost hope of Kagome accepting his invitation and he tried to make it easier for her. His new biggest fear was for her to feel awkward enough to avoid him.

They spoke at the same time.

"If you don't want to-"

"I'll be there..."

Another silence settled between them. They didn't know but they shared the same expression. The hopeful look in their eyes, the blush on their cheeks and the small secret smile.

"Good," Inuyasha whispered. He did not notice the huge gap between his voice seconds ago and the emotion contained in that single word. "I'll leave ya to sleep... see you Friday..."

He was about to hang up when he heard the hesitant, "Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou hummed a 'yeah?' and waited for her to elaborate.

Her voice was but a whisper when she asked, "What did you think about the picture?"

Inuyasha felt his face tingle, from his chest to his ears and he didn't even want to know what color he must be right now. Half of his mind was trying to keep his hand from crushing the frail phone. The other half was focused on not laughing like a maniac for the fact she had asked him that simple question... so his answer was, "I kinda liked it."

Before she could ask anything else and realizing he had answered THAT, Inuyasha hurried a "Goodnight. See you Friday," and hung up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was already Friday. The day of the party and she was walking to the apartment she had chosen for him. She felt a strange pride knowing she had done something that he was enjoying. She had been part of that. Kagome always felt like that when she finished a job in a good way. And even if she hadn't talked with Inuyasha after their weird call, his father had called her to tell her how much he had loved the apartment.

Sango had also informed her that she thought he was very comfortable in his apartment.

Kagome reached the floor of his apartment and took a few moments to check her hair, that was in a pretty ponytail swishing behind her, her bangs with not a single hair sticking up. She used the glass on the stairs' door to check her make up. It was just like she wanted.

She patted her clothes to get rid of the imaginary dust. She had chosen her favorite outfit: a cute white blouse with short little frills for sleeves that hugged her curves very nicely and that still was just loose enough to look like she wasn't trying that much. And a mid thigh forest green pencil skirt, that had just the right cut to show she had nice hips.

She said to herself that she was not trying too hard. That she only wanted to look good and have a nice time. Also said to herself that she was not a nervous wreck because of what she was doing, that it was HIM who felt awfully nervous and she was only picking up on that emotion. It had been days since she felt an emotion from him that was not anticipation and anxiety coming and going in waves. Since she had made peace with the possibility of finding him somewhere and convinced herself that she was going to deal with it when she needed to, everything had been easier. It was also easy to send him comfort when he felt those night terrors of his.

After another long and deep breath, Kagome rang the doorbell bracing herself to meet those golden eyes for the first time.

The door opened and golden eyes made contact with hers, yes. But not the ones she wanted.

"Miss Higurashi! I'm glad you could make it!" Mr. Takahashi smiled at her from the door.

"Good to see you, sir."

The man waved his hand dismissively, "Don't be that formal, you can call me Taisho." He moved aside and signaled inside so she could walk in.

She tried to look for Inuyasha without being too obvious. She saw a tall man with silver hair, without the small little ears on top of it. She saw the man walk across the living room; he was more handsome in person than the pictures his father had shown her. Kagome frowned when she saw the small-really small- man walking beside him? Was that his boyfriend? Deciding she didn't care enough Kagome walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

She was sipping from her cup when she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "I don't care if I get beaten. You are the most beautiful woman here, my Kagome."

She made sure to lose her smile before turning, "I'm gonna be the first to punch you, Kouga. And I'm not 'your' anything."

Kouga gave her a charming smile, "Ballsy, just as I like it"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll hit you... seriously."

Kouga laughed and raised his glass, "I tell you, you and the Mutt have the same temper. He just threatened me with bodily harm... because he thought he is capable of winning."

"...mutt?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome found herself asking in an over excited voice, "Where is he?"

And she really wanted to punch Kouga when he only raised his cup again, winked and said, "Not gonna say," before laughing again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha was in his room explaining to his sister-in-law where the private bathroom was because she refused to go in the other.

When the door closed behind her, he rolled his eyes and mentally cursed, because if he mouthed the curse she would hear it and he didn't want to deal with her more than necessary.

Thankfully his father was at the door ready to take him from the nightmare of being nice with the rest of his family. The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the knowing and excited look on his father's face. He looked like the cat that just ate the mouse.

"What did you do, old dog?"

Instead of answering, the elder man smiled slowly, enjoying the growing frustration inside his son. It was so easy to mess with him. Making Inuyasha angry was almost as easy as offending Sesshoumaru's honor.

Inuyasha's ears were flicking in annoyance, so his father decided to take a long breath before speaking, only to watch his son's eyebrow twitch, "Guess who arrived?"

Inuyasha felt his lips shoot into a smile and couldn't hide the expectation in his tone when he asked "Kagome?" When his father chuckled at how pure and childlike his usually bitter son looked, he nodded. "Where is she?"

His father shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno, I just let her in and came looking for you, she is... somewhere." 

Inuyasha growled and walked out of the room leaving a very amused dog demon inside.

The apartment never seemed as big as it did in that exact moment. He looked around not giving a fuck if he did resemble a dog sniffing the wind. Where was she? Did she have her hair down? Did she look like in the picture he had of her or different?

He was walking fast through his house when he felt something weird go through him. SHE was here. Not Kagome but SHE. He felt his stomach drop to his feet. Why did it have to be today, the day she was close enough for him to meet HER.

Without being able to stop, he turned to the left, right beside the kitchen and it was as if he knew what he was looking for. The pull was too strong to avoid walking towards the woman that was talking with the flea-bag. He smelled the woman and groaned. Why did she smell so good? Why did she look so perfect? Why wasn't she Kagome?

He realized the exact moment she felt him because her body became tense and she looked around slightly. And he saw her turn as if it was in slow motion. He was only a couple of steps away and every single presence and sound that was not this woman disappeared.

First her foot turned toward him, then the rest of her body followed as if it was a wave reaching the shore. Her ponytail swished as her face darted in his direction and that was the moment he stared into the most beautiful grey eyes he had ever seen. It took them a couple of seconds to recognize each other. Because at the same time the hurricane of his own emotions hit him, so did hers.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:**

Hi!

There is only one chapter left... we are almost there!

Thank you for reading the story, and a big thank you for letting me know what you think about this story by liking and leaving a review :D

I know I know, that was mean of me. Ending it like that, but I'll hurry up and give you the happy ending soon.

Love,

Nanna :D

21


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters and I do not intend to gain any kind of retribution* for this work of fanfiction.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Soulmates Part 3**

Coming to this party was completely voluntary but everything that happened from the moment she crossed that door escaped her control. She was in no more control of who answered the door and let her in than she was in control of her body when she felt the uncontrollable urge to turn around.

She also wasn't in control of who was behind her nor did she control the emotions that rushed to her from said person. Maybe when she told the story a few years later she was going to tell it differently. With a deep romantic tone and saying that the moment she saw him everything fell into its right place. In essence, how he had expected it to happen.

Maybe she would say that when their eyes met everything seemed to stop around them. Maybe she would say that she felt at peace with herself when she laid her eyes on him. She was sure that admitting she stared at him stupidly-just like he eyed her- and then having the impulse to run away when she felt HIS anxiety and fear melt into relief, was not something _he_ wanted people to know.

It sounded ridiculous that she felt more comfortable with his anxiety, fear and rejection than with the relief, happiness and hope eclipsing his anxiety. It made her sound cruel, but she couldn't help it. Kagome couldn't concentrate on that gorgeous face and glowing golden eyes when they shone like he had found the answer to every question about his existence.

Even immersed in her own emotional torture she was able to know the exact moment when he realized she wasn't on the same page as him. Not even in the same fucking book, a slight disappointment and doubt added to the emotions that crashed against her. And also knew when he dismissed whatever he was thinking to come back to his original idea because a smile (that for some reason reminded her of Kouga's) appeared on his face at the same time he started to walk towards her.

Panic started to invade her. The need to go away and run was not enough to break whatever it was happening between them. And it reached its breaking point when he said "Kagome..." with such emotion contained in that single word that before the hand he had stretched out to touch her face reached her, she ran.

Kagome didn't walk, she ran to the door. And ironically enough the same shoes that made her legs look amazing and that skirt chosen to impress him were now hindering her escape. Too late did she realize that even if she had been able to escape the house he had caught up to her in the hall.

"Kagome! Kagome, wait!"

She knew he wanted to touch her and in order to avoid him she turned to him and shot a hand in his direction signaling him to stop, without raising her eyes from the floor as she put her hands on her knees to take a breath..

"I...I need a minute."

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked with a genuine concern.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha asked that question because the mix of emotion that he had been receiving from her was increasingly nauseating. He was sure she was not only emotionally upset, now she felt sick. Physically sick.

And apparently he was not supposed to ask because she glared at him as if he had done something wrong. He liked her 'Deer in the headlights' look more than her new 'drop dead and die' one.

"Don't glare at me! I know you feel bad. Sick."

"Just stay there."

Inuyasha nodded and stared at her as she closed her eyes and started to breathe slowly and deeply. He waited for her to calm down, doing the only thing he could do. Admire her.

Even in that panic radiating from her, she still looked beautiful. Much more beautiful that he ever expected her to be-than he ever expected his Soulmate to be. Unbeknownst to him a slow smile had been spreading across his face.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop." Kagome said through her teeth, and as soon as she looked at him she glared at him "and stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like... Like _that_!" she pointed at his face and Inuyasha felt relieved when the panic spiral broke to give space to anger. He was much more comfortable with her anger than with her fear... and rejection.

"Like I just found my Soulmate, you, and I am enjoying it?" He smiled knowing that she was not going to let his comment pass unnoticed.

She was standing up straight and the hand pointing at him was all but a first, with one finger raised, the menace was clear... just as clear as his lack of concern about it.

After an exaggerated shrug he added "Why should I hide it? I just found my Soulmate and I'm happy... very happy"

"I'll punch that smile off your face!"

Inuyasha walked one step closer with his smile still in place and one raised brow. And he felt something bubbly inside of him when, instead of backing down she walked towards him with her other hand on her hip and a furious glare. She looked so hot right now, she was a vision of a modern warrior, a beautiful modern warrior.

"Just..." her eyes widened on a shocked face at the same time he felt a wave of anger and disgust rushed to him. The finger that was preventing her fist from being one, disappeared and it moved fast-for-a-human towards his face.

It could have been easy to avoid getting hit, but something inside of him wanted it. He wanted anything he could get from her. The hit came and in a very twisted way he enjoyed the feeling of her small fist on his face, it was the first time she touched him. His hand darted, and using his speed he was able to reach her hand before it retracted, his own covered her fist and he was able to feel her soft skin.

There was not enough time before Kagome made an angry sound in her throat and pulled her hand from his hold. "You! You are disgusting. I can't do this! I-I don't want to see you... I'm going!"

Inuyasha saw her turn away and run down the stairs. A wave of fear that eclipsed hers washed over him, bringing images of a different woman with black hair running happily down the stairs, and others of the same woman laying on the floor not moving.

He was running behind Kagome before he knew what he was doing. He needed to get to her, he needed to stop her before, before she fell. He needed to save her from that.

The half demon found himself in front of her after jumping over her to cut her descend and grabbing her by her shoulders. "Don't run on the stairs!"

Kagome stared at his face with a different version of fear on her own face. This time Inuyasha didn't know who was fueling whose emotions and trying to leave things as they were before he did something he truly regretted; Inuyasha repeated "Please don't run on the stairs..." and stepped aside.

His body was tense and he was trying his hardest not to follow her and ask her to give him-them- a chance. But he knew she needed her space to deal with it, and he was going to give it to her.

That was why he was going to wait until eight in the morning of the next day to text her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome decided to go home. Not to her apartment but back to her home. To her childhood room, where everything seemed easier to solve and problems seemed far away.

With every minute that passed the distance between them became bigger but for some reason it did nothing to placate the emotions within her, or to make it easier for her to differentiate between her own emotions and his. Her soulmate's... Inuyasha's.

Just thinking about that made her want to throw up. She parked and threw her head back in her seat, letting her tears fall. "So much for freewill, huh?" Kagome said bitterly to herself.

She waited until tears stopped coming and her face looked almost normal. And as soon as she walked into her family house, Kagome knew she wasn't even close to her normal self as the worried voice of her mother came to her.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at her mom. The sight of her sweet mother looking at her with worry present not only on her tone but also on her face, walking towards her daughter, with her arms opened and raised towards Kagome hit her in a way she didn't expect.

And without having a chance to avoid it, Kagome broke down and waited for her mother to reach her. And being the incredible woman she was, no explanations were asked. Only comfort, delicious dinner and a warm bath were forced on her. And Kagome thanked her mom for them.

Three days later Kagome was still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened at Inuyasha's place. She had realized that every single step she had taken that brought her closer to him was not because of her will but the stupid Soulmate's bond.

Her phone went off with the message tone and she knew it was HIM again. He hadn't stopped messaging her from the morning after the party. His messages had ranged from 'Are you feeling better' to 'Woman, Stop ignoring my text', with a little of 'This is Ramen, how can you ignore her?', a few jokes that had made her laugh and a couple of 'If you want me to ignore you too just say it' and just one had gotten a response from her 'For fuck's sakes Kagome, just tell me if you are ok... I just want to know you are fine', and her only answer during those three days had been sent the night before with a "Don't worry, I'm fine."

And that had only caused him to message her more often.

A knock on her office door brought her out of her musings and gave her a reason to smile. "Sango! What a surprise."

Sango smiled back at her and pointed outside with her thumb "Came to kidnap you for lunch". Soon they were sitting on a cute small cafe nearby. And Sango, being herself, didn't even wait for the food to arrive when she was already speaking about the main topic.

"...couldn't even say hi to you and you were storming out of the party, you didn't even stay five minutes! We planned so much for that party!" she said in a tone that was half worried and half nagging.

Kagome stared at her friend trying to decide between her understanding for her friend's worry or her own slow burning anger ready to snap at any reason, and in this case, the passive-aggressive way to ask for an explanation.

Kagome stop herself from a 'back off, bitch', and took a deep breath, wondering where did that come from. That was not how she normally answered, she appreciated her friend's concern and always tried to think about where they were coming from.

She narrowed her eyes when it became obvious to her that half of her anger was not hers, again. Her brow arched as she stared at Sango's expecting face.

"Is Miroku suppose to be having this conversation with Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a dry tone.

Sango's sudden need to reread the menú the waiter had left on the table told her this was some kind of coordinated attack.

"...We were worried and..." she looked sheepishly at Kagome "We just wanted to help."

"You could help by keeping your nosy selves out of this..." Kagome answered and covered her mouth mortified. "... I'm sorry, I don't know how..."

Sango laughed as she waived her hand in a dismissing manner. "That sounded almost like Inuyasha." she wiped her eyes, "Throw in a couple of 'hells' or 'fucks' and that's him."

Heat crept on her face as she listened to her friend, knowing that it was true. Kagome had realized that after meeting him, his emotions and antics were more close to the surface on her side. Adding one more thing to the list of why she hated the Soulmates thing.

"We got worried when we saw you two storm outside and he walked back with a beaten puppy look and locked himself in his room." Sango explained when the laugh died away. "When we got him to talk about it, he explained that you two are..."

Kagome groaned at the sound of " _Soulmates_."

Sango ignored her friend's usual distaste for the term and kept talking after their food was served. She bit her bagel and hummed in delight. "We couldn't believe that you two were _that_ and" she tilted her head, "we thought you would be thrilled knowing that... finding your, _yeah._ And knowing it's someone you actually like."

The other woman sighed heavily. "It's not that simple."

Sango huffed, "Because you want to make it complicated... "

The food kept disappearing from their plates without an answer from Kagome. She understood what Sango was trying to say but didn't want to get into the conversation... not with her and certainly not there. She was eating as fast as she could without looking rude, but Sango kept trying to make her promise to meet Inuyasha, and that was consuming the little patience she had left.

"You have no idea how upset he has been these past few days... And you don't look very good either. I know that knowing that your soulmate is not human, or not completely human, is difficult. But he is not a bad person and he is really having a rough time. It would all be better if you could talk things out and just..."

A loud noise interrupted Sango from her speech, it was Kagome's glass crashing in the table. Sango stared at her friend's furious face.

"First, Inuyasha being part youkai is not the problem, it's not even A problem. And you seriously think I don't know how upset he is? You think I don't know how mad, sad and nervous he is?" she took a hand to her chest, "I can feel him every minute of everyday. I know how much pain I'm causing him! You don't need to _remind_ me of that..." She wiped the tears that were about to fall. "I feel it... and I know I'm responsible for that."

Kagome took her purse, took a few bills out and left them on the table.

"Thank you for the lunch..."

Sango's hand darted to Kagome's wrist "Kagome... you're not acting like yourself."

Instead of the apologetic voice Sango hoped to find, Kagome was smiling bitterly.

"I guess I am not only me anymore, right?"

Sango opened her lips to say something at the same time her phone went off and Kagome took the opportunity to say goodbye and walk away as Sango searched for her phone in her purse. She answered the call distractedly watched Kagome walking away.

"Leave her alone!" was Inuyasha's first shout through the phone. "I don't fucking care what you are saying to her but it's not your fucking business-" Sango could hear Miroku shouting on the back.

"Inuyasha... calm down. Sango would never do any-"

"Fuck that! She was feeling better and then your stupid girlfriend goes and upsets her!"

Sango just listened as the conversation developed on the other side. Miroku tried to defend her but Inuyasha was not listening.

"-ruined it! You two keep your fucking noses out of our business." Inuyasha said almost shouting again.

There was a pause where the only thing to be heard was Inuyasha's hard breathing.

"Inuyasha... are you crying?" Miroku asked carefully.

Sango moved the phone from her ear when a vicious growl came.

"I'm not crying! She is!" He shouted, and another pause engulfed the call.

"But your eyes are the ones tearing up... that's weird, nothing like this has ever happened to Sango and me."

A softer growl came out of Inuyasha, "That's why you don't understand any of this..."

"We just want to help," Miroku explained. Sango figured he had begun to move closer due to Inuyasha's growl steadily growing louder

"You idiot couple! Just fucking leave her-US-alone!" And with that he terminated the call.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha walked away from the italian restaurant towards his home feeling too many emotions at the time to name them. The only thing he could think was the possibility that Kagome thought this was his plan.

His anger was eclipsing the rest of his emotions, but for some stupid reason the tears kept coming.

As soon as he was inside his flat, with the door closed behind him, the only thing he could do was to let his body slide to the floor with his back still on the door waiting for Ramen's welcome, and she never disappointed.

His phone started ringing before the dog finished her greetings. Without looking at it, thinking it had to be his dad, Inuyasha answered.

"Hi!" It was the voice he had wanted to hear for the last three days, and suddenly his mouth was too dry to answer her, and the sound that came out was more a croak than a word, to which she chuckled nervously.

"I-I just wanted to know if you were ok..." Kagome asked, not giving him time answer before continuing, "I know you are worried and-and well I'm Okay, you don't need to worry... That was all, bye."

"Wait!" Inuyasha said without thinking, just wanting to keep the conversation going.

They could both feel the emotions of the person on the other side, and it became obvious that despised the fear, anger and many more negative emotions present, they both liked hearing each other's voice.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to say something, and he didn't. She cleared her throat and tried, "Umm... just wanted you to know that..."

"It wasn't me!" the half demon blurted before she started to say goodbye again.

"What?"

"Them. Today..." he cleared his throat, "It-it wasn't me..."

Kagome chuckled again and let out a sigh. "I know, we have stupid friends with good intentions..."

"They don't understand. Idiots."

She hummed her agreement, sitting awkwardly as the palpable silence engulfed them but neither hung up. Kagome cleared her throat again and with the softest voice he had ever heard from her, she whispered. "A-are you?... I mean, are you ok?"

"mhm-I am! **Why**? I'm not crying or anything! That stupid pervert is wrong!" He blurted.

"Wait, Miroku made you cry?" she questioned slowly.

"I just said he didn't! I DIDN'T cry! You were Crying!" Kagome had to take the phone away from her ear for that and stared at it, confused.

"How... how do you know that-" she inhaled sharply before adding "...nevermind."

One more silence engulfed them. It was weird how now that they officially knew each other talking was more difficult.

"Was that why you asked me if I was Okay? You... you felt me cry?" Inuyasha asked in the same soft way.

Kagome thought about what she had been feeling for the last couple of hours. It was difficult to put it into words, mostly because she had never before felt that coming from him.

Since they had met, specifically since the very moment they touched, something changed in their bond. It didn't exactly become stronger as it did colorful and richer. Kagome noticed that now she could tell if he was angry at someone in particular or in general, if his anger was about something that had happened before or if it was a new anger. Turned out that Inuyasha felt anger much more often than any other emotion.

"...You feel, I don't know how to put it... off, maybe? You're different."

Inuyasha frowned at the phone, "Different good or different bad?" his voice was low and serious.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me dogboy! It's just different... and, and..."

The hanyou started to feel her anxiety and he snapped "And what? You don't _like_ different? You're uncomfortable with _not_ normal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About your fucking problem with _different."_

"I have no problem with-" she imitated his growling voice " _different"_

"The fuck you don't!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because _different_ was the only reason that made you call me!"

"Because I was worried about you, stupid!"

And with that she hung up.

He hit his head with the phone when he felt the wave of disappointment and sadness coming from her. His phone rang again and he automatically pressed accept.

"Kagome, I'm a fucking ass."

A deep laugh came from the other side. "Glad you can admit it, son."

Inuyasha felt his colors rise as his father continued, "And I owe you a flick now."

"That doesn't count! It wasn't for you."

"Still, you said it to me, pup... And apparently you've been talking to Kagome."

The son mumble-growled his unintelligible answer making his dad chuckle again.

"I take from that you _tried_ talking to her..."

Another growl, this time louder, was his answer.

"Well, the important thing is that you're trying! You will get her to talk to you eventually."

"She _called ME_ , alright _!"_

Inuyasha could almost see his father's fangs peeking out from the mocking grin on his face that was reflected in his tone, "And why was your greeting "I'm an ass?'"

It was impossible for the son not to play along, "I don't know... maybe I am?"

"No argument there, kiddo."

"Bite me!"

"I don't like the taste, thank you pup." The conversation seemed to end then when Taisho cleared his throat but didn't say a thing.

"Old dog?"

"What, pup?"

"Spit it."

"What?" his father's tone was not as light as seconds before.

"Whatever you called me to say."

Both of them were left listening to the static noise for a while, before Taisho let out a long sigh.

"I want to invite you to our home for dinner..."

His heart started to thumb in a way that he could hear it in his ears, a couple of open mouthed breaths were needed before a raspy whisper, "I-I can't, dad... I'm sorry."

"Son..." It was said in a worried tone that, in the young man's ears, was a reminder of how much of a coward he really was.

"I-I need to go, dad. Good luck with dinner. Bye." He hung up before his father said something more that would make him feel worse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the phone call, she was left angry and tense. She decided that after her work was competed, her best bet at calming down was a nice hot bath before attending dinner with her mother.

During the afternoon, as she made the way to her apartment, Kagome started to feel him _different_ again. After their call something had upset him and he had been feeling sad all afternoon.

Soon she was up to her neck in warm water, with soft piano music in the background. Her worries melting away as she hummed the tune. Her calm ended as Inuyasha's voice resonated in her head, their call had been normal, for them at least, until he had snapped and practically growled at her and not in the playful way she liked.

He kept repeating 'different', that she had a problem with different. Where had he gotten that stupid idea? Or was it about how she wanted to live in a different way than most? Was he berating her for not wanting to be 'normal'? Kagome felt her anger rise again as she stood up from the tub and reached for the towel.

"He'll see! Next time I see him I'll..." She stopped drying her thigh, surprised by her own admission. Was she planning on meeting him soon? It looked like she was even looking forward to it. Those little words were going to be stored in the little mental box with everything she was not ready to deal with.

Kagome realized she was running late to get to her mother's. She got dressed in something much more comfortable than what she used for work, her 'pajamas that didn't look like pajamas', and made sure to take a small bag with clothes and beauty supplies in case she decided to stay over.

On the ride to the temple she started to feel nervous, as if something bad was about to happen. And again, that feeling was not coming from her, it was Inuyasha who was the one feeling almost paranoid.

She had to repeat in her mind 'everything will be ok, I'm just taking the train to mom's" over and over and even like that she kept sweating as her heart palpitated inside her chest. The sense of dread didn't stop when she reached home, but she was able to push those emotions when she felt the strangest sensation. It reminded her how popping her ears felt, but this was all over her body, and after that he seemed to calm. Or at least the sense of impending doom was gone.

Dinner with her mom, brother and grandpa was always fun, it was a moment to forget every adult problem she might have and go back to being Kagome, the daughter of the household. They made jokes and laughed as they ate around a big pot of steamy sukiyaki, playfully fighting about who deserved the biggest piece of meat.

After the food was finished and the 'after dinner' chores were assigned to the one with the worst luck at flipping coins, and while Sota and grandpa decided what show or movie they were going to watch next, Kagome and mom stayed in the kitchen drinking tea, knowing the decision would take a while.

Her mom had asked about work and how that was going. Kagome asked about daily life and dealing with the rest of the family. But when her mom stared at her cup for a moment and stirred it without taking a sip, she know what the next question was about.

"And, have you seen Him?" her mom voice was gentle as ever.

"No, but we've talked." she said careful said, not being ready for the hopeful look in her mother's face.

"You did? I'm glad you are communicating."

Kagome made a face. "Well, communicating is hard with him..."

"Oh. Is he rude to you?" Her mom's brows were low and Kagome was sure that she was imagining things worse than reality.

"He is not rude TO ME. But he has a temper and an attitude."

"And that bothers you?"

"Not all the time..." Kagome stared at her cup and unknowingly to her a small smile appeared on her face. "One time we were talking about the cold weather here, that was very different from where he was, and I asked him if he wore hats when it was cold outside." she looked up to her mom with a big smile "He said that only if his ears hurt-I swear I didn't know how sensitive he was about his ears- so I asked about when did they hurt and if he got frostbite. He growled at me saying only one time and it was Miroku's stupid dare, that Miroku's ideas are always so effing stupid-and I agree- and that the dare was to keep the top of his head in the ice the longest, and his ears started to burn because they actually got a little bit frozen."

Kagome finished her story and realized that her mom had a confused expression with her head tilted to the side.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. He is an inu-hanyou and he has..." Kagome raised both hands to the top of her head, and made a couple of flapping movements. "...the cutest pair of white doggy ears on top of his head".

Kagome wasn't aware of how she kept smiling and moving her hands on her head imitating the moves she thought they could have.

"I see. But do you have a problem with that, dear?"

The daughter frowned. "About what?"

"With..." the older woman waited for Kagome to say his name.

"Inuyasha"

"With Inuyasha not being human..." Kagome's mom look at her intently waiting for her reaction, and her daughter didn't disappoint.

After a outraged gasp, she answered with a voice louder than usual. "Why would I have a problem with him not being human? That is not important. He is not less Himself because of that! Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Everybody?" her mother asked softly

"Yes! You! Sango! Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned and looked at her mom with sad eyes, "Did you really think I had a problem with that?"

"I didn't think so, dear. But I wanted to be sure that it wasn't the reason why you were running away from him."

"I AM NOT..." Kagome sighed and let out a bitter laugh, "I am, aren't I?"

Kagome felt her mother's hand stroking hers. "But you are working on it, dear. I just want to suggest something..."

Looking directly into Kagome's eyes, her mom only said, "Do whatever feels natural at the moment."

The daughter blinked a couple of times, before a low "What?"

After a tender chuckle her mom explained, "Don't worry about what could be or even about the future. Treat him as you would treat the boy you like..."

The blush crept to Kagome's cheeks. The look in her mother's face said she knew. Her mother saw more than she liked, and Kagome found herself stuck in the "I-I-I-I" before looking at her cup as her ears tingled, their color deepened.

Her mom, being kind as always, just took another sip of her tea as Kagome pretended she didn't just accept she liked Inuyasha, and stood up to put her cup in the sink.

Souta walked to the kitchen sighing melodramatically, "Come on. Grandpa chose the movie..."

Soon they were ready to watch the movie. Kagome chose to lay on the small couch alone. Her mother and grandfather sat on the big sofa and Souta decided to sit on the floor. The chosen movie was one of the man's favorites and they had watched it at least a dozen of times.

The movie was just static around her as her thoughts took her to the moments she had shared with Inuyasha for the last few weeks. In reality it was not a long time, but they had been in constant communication and had shared things that a normal client-realtor did not share. Starting from the time of the calls. Calls that almost always had one of them still in bed. Or calls that she waited until she was done with that day's chores and was able to spend as much time as she wanted talking to him. He was funny... but with a nasty temper. He was also kind but bad with words. They still have many things to discover about each other, maybe she will hate some of them, maybe she will like them. Maybe he will love things about her, he will hate something about her... and that could be fun...

Kagome thought about it and slowly a warm calm invaded her, this time it was completely hers. Before she drifted into sleep she thought, _"Not everything is decided, right?"_

Kagome was at the bottom of the well of the temple, it was her private place, it was where she could go and be alone but this time she couldn't remember why or how she got there. The place she could go to cry and not be found. Except for one person, only her dad would go down the ladder and hug her until she stopped crying. Only he stayed with her down there until she was ready to climb up and leave her sadness at the bottom of the well... and that meant no one was coming to get her. She was going to stay at the bottom forever.

The sadness was not subsiding, the tears and sobs kept coming. This was how she was going to spend the rest of her life, crying alone in the dark.

"Kagome, are you down there?" the calm voice of her father reached her.

She looked up with her tear brimmed eyes and there he was, her father looking at her from outside the well. She got up as fast as she could, almost dragging her hands on the wall trying to do it faster. She ran to the ladder and started to climb. She discovered that it didn't matter how much she climbed she didn't get any closer to him. Her cries became louder as the sight of hes father stayed as far as away as when she started the climb.

Her arms and legs hurt as she kept moving up, her legs hurt, her hands were numb but she didn't slow down. One of her feet slipped and her hands couldn't hold her anymore and she fell to the bottom again. Through her tears, she looked up to the distant opening. No one was up there anymore. Kagome called for him the loudest she could, over and over again. Her throat was raw but she kept calling for him..

Kagome opened her eyes scared and disoriented, her view clouded by tears and her heart pounding inside her chest.

"Kagome, dear... breathe. Everything is alright... it was just a nightmare."

Her mom helped her to sit in a comfortable position, with her elbows on her knees as she tried to calm herself, taking in slow, deep breaths. But despite her efforts, her fast and panicked shivers left her unable to focus. The feeling of losing the chance to be with her dad was still too real.

It was not the first time she had woken up from this kind of nightmare. It was one of the reasons she had gotten her own place. Being in the house where she had refused to say a last goodbye to her father because she was angry seemed to cause that kind of bad dream from time to time. Usually waking up with the worried face of her mother beside her, she knew must have been screaming in her sleep too, her mother's face told her this time had been worse than usual. It felt worse than usual, too.

Even as she tried to repeat to herself that it was a dream, that she had not failed him and that it was not her fault that he was not with them, the guilt remained.

She started to feel calmer but her tears didn't stop falling. The weight in her chest was not going away. Part of her wanted to scream in pain... in pain that wasn't hers.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered without realizing it. Surprising her mother.

Closing her eyes she focused inward. She had never focused on her bond trying to pull. Never before had she opened the link willingly, accepting everything that was being sent to her. She had focused on what was being sent. But never before had she tried to get more from it like now.

Kagome's breathing hitched in her throat as the need to scream in pain came over her. She fought for breath as her heart beat as if it was going to escape from her chest. Kagome felt lightheaded as she stood up.

"I-I need to go."

Her mom stood up and followed Kagome as she almost ran across the living room.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

The younger woman kept mumbling as she took her purse and tote. "Sorry, mom. I need to go. I just need to." She was already at the door when her mom caught up to her. "He needs me-somebody right now."

In another case the mother could have said something about how crazy that idea was. Maybe something about being almost one in the morning. However, the look in Kagome's face stopped her. She looked looked frightened and sad but she had a light and determination in her that had been absent for too long. The only thing she needed to say was "be careful, darling."

Kagome nodded and kissed her mother before jogging to the shrine's steps. It was too late to get the subway. She was walking towards the closest boulevard looking everywhere when she found a cab.

The ride felt too long for Kagome, even if in reality she had woken up from her nightmare less than half an hour ago, it felt like two hours. she was in front of his building and she could feel the link becoming stronger with each step she took.

Standing in front of his door, with tears falling slowly and with a trembling hand she rang the bell. She felt her heart race again, this time because of her. Even if she kept denying it. she wanted to see him. A minute went by and Kagome didn't hear movement inside and neither did she feel a change in him. She rang it again with no answer.

Kagome searched for her phone. It was not in her purse, or clothing bag. She felt her pockets, nothing. She must have left it charging in the kitchen. What a great day to forget the phone.

With knitted brows she opened her purse again. She still had one set of keys. The one that she was going to give him as a housewarming present and joke during the party. Slowly she opened the two bolts and dialed the first code praying it remained the same. The three beeps told her he had not changed it. Now she had to close the door and introduce the code of the second alarm that it was on the wall to her right. And as soon as she did and the word _disarmed_ appeared on the small green display Kagome finally sighed.

And a low growl sounded behind her.

 **To be continued...**

It has been a long time... I know and I'm sorry.

This little AU refuses to say good bye. I planned it to have three parts, then it became four, and as I'm finishing the fourth it says it want a fifth...

Yes the fourth is almost done and I think it will be publish at the end of this week.

As always thank you for taking the time to read this story. Also thank you for those that take their time to leave a comment or review. It is always a pleasure to read them and being completely honest, sometimes those little words of encouragement make my day. Thank you very much.

And I want to thank my amazing friends that help me betaing my broken english to make bearable.

To everyone that stayed to the end, thank you for reading :D

Love,

Nanna


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters and I do not intend to gain any kind of retribution* for this work of fanfiction.

Here it is! :D

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Soulmates Part 4**

Kagome turned around and found herself in front of his dog. He had told her about it. What was her name? Katsudon? Tonkatsu? Okonomiyaki? She knew it was named after his favorite food. But thinking was difficult as its teeth almost glowed in the dark of the apartment. And the man loved food too much! How was she going to remember his favorite food when he always took around ten minutes to describe how delicious his meal had been. Even when he only had rice and cheap ramen... That was it!

"R-amen. Cute girl. Good girl, Ramen. I'm not a thief. I'm your daddy's friend. Ok? Just a friend! Ramen, don't bite me, ok? I'm here to help daddy."

The dog just stared at her as she talked, slowly circling her and taking small steps closer. Suddenly the dog raised her head and sniffed a couple of times before the snarl disappeared and her tail swished from side to side.

Ramen gave a soft yip, turned and started to jog to the master bedroom. As Kagome followed she wondered if Ramen could smell something about their bond; it was something she didn't want to think about.

She walked inside, seeing the sleeping figure of a man. Kagome walked closer as Ramen jumped in bed and laid close to the man that was curled in fetal position. The soft glow of the streetlight that came from the outside didn't let her see him clearly, but she was sure his hair was not supposed to be black, and his ears were not supposed to be on the side of his head.

Her feet started to move away from him. That did not look like Inuyasha. Half of his face was hidden by his hair or the shadows but that was not her hanyou.

Ramen whined as the man started to mumble something she didn't understand. He moved as if he was trying to push something and ended up laying on his back. Even if his face was clearer, the pained expression in it made it difficult to know if it was him. As she came closer again, taking slow and careful steps, Kagome felt it was him. She could feel the bond being as strong as the day she met him.

She knew what she needed to do to be sure. Kagome reached the bed, and placed one knee on the bed as she hovered over Ramen.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered and Ramen whimpered again. "Inuyasha, wake up please."

Even before touching him, there was no doubt it was him.

This time, the moment her hand touched his face two things happened simultaneously. She felt the same electricity run through her body at the same time a weight she didn't know she had been carrying lifted, the peace she had felt during the moment he had held her hand when she tried to punch him returned. But this time she didn't try to run from it, she let it invade her, and at the same time it seemed to invade him too. The fear that had been lodged in her belly started to fade.

The second thing was making contact with a pair of wide dark eyes. Kagome was still cupping his face when his teary eyes went from shock to recognition and he took a sharp breath.

"Ka-kagome?" He asked at the same time he sprung into a sitting position, which caused Ramen to jump out of bed, and causing Kagome to fall from the bed and landed on her butt.

There was a moment where both of them stared at each other, before Kagome tried to get to her feet and Inuyasha turned on the light and went around the bed to help her. He stretched a hand to help her and Kagome stared at it for a second. Deep down Kagome wanted to touch him again, so after the smallest hesitation she took it.

Inuyasha pulled her up and for the first time she took the opportunity to study him. He didn't look like the mental image she had of him. Not even the expression on his face was the one she remembered. It was unreadable. His eyes were focused on her but the almost overwhelming emotion that he always displayed was gone. Even the emotions she usually felt from him were not giving her much information, the only thing she could feel was caution and slight fear.

She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know what was the appropriate thing to say. She couldn't start with 'why were you crying?' or even a 'hello' after breaking in... then in dawned on her. She had broken into his apartment. She had used a key that she wasn't supposed to have and let herself in... in the middle of the night. While he was sleeping. Oh! And she even touched him when he was sleeping. What was she supposed to say in this kind of situation? Kagome felt her panic rise. She needed to say something now, with Inuyasha looking at her that way.

At the same time they asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you look so weird?"

Inuyasha frowned at the squeaky tone in her question and Kagome blabbered. "I mean you don't look weird-weird, just weird as 'not you'. And that's weird." She pointed up to his head. "Why are those, down there?"

A little spark of amusement flicked through her bond a even if his face did not change and Kagome wanted to smack herself in the face. That was just stupid and didn't explain anything. She took a long breath and prepared for whatever his reaction could be.

"I-I felt something weird all day. And then I woke up and felt you were hurting. _Really_ hurting and I came here. I didn't break in..." he only arched a brow. "... at first. I even rang the bell." Kagome raised her finger and started counting. "Twice. Then I tried to call you, but I forgot my phone."

Now Inuyasha was fighting to keep his face inexpressive when she finished with a sheepish look on hers.

"... So you just let yourself in."

"Yes!"

"..."

Inuyasha wanted to let her know that he was not angry at her, exactly, and wanted to say something like 'you wanted to see me that bad, huh?' but looking at her trying to explain her reasoning and just being cute was too good, he was not going to end this. But it ended on its own when Kagome started to get mad, and instead she gave him a sexy look. He was sure she meant it as an angry look, though.

"What? You were hurting and I needed to see if you were alright!" Kagome took a deep breath and he knew this was not going to be short. "So I came here! I rang the bell and you didn't answer! And I knew that with your ears something had to be very wrong! I knew you were there so I came inside! And called your name again and you didn't answer-"

"Kagome..." he tried to calm her down.

"-and-and I had to know you were fine. And then!" she pointed at his bed, "someone was there, that didn't look like you! But I felt it was you and I had to make sure so I touched you! Not in a creepy way, just to be sure it was you! Because you DON'T look like yourself and it's freaking me out!"

The amusement he was feeling died right that moment.

"I know what freaks you out! You don't need to tell me!" The word would have been growled if he could in his current form

"Hey! Don't yell at me! And if you know," she pointed at his head "Why don't you change back?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid, idiot!"

"Don't be one and I won't call you one!" They were nose to nose as much as they could be. That meant Inuyasha was looking down and she tried her hardest to keep herself from standing on her toes.

"I'm not being stupid!"

"You are!" he pointed at the side of his head where his human ears were and then to the place where they normally stood. "I can't control where these are."

Kagome's head tilted and blinked in confusion. "You can't? Then why are they weird-ehem- like that?"

Inuyasha's head darted to the side as he mumbled, "It's a hanyou thing."

She stared at his profile, trying to find the things that didn't change. She would never admit it out loud, but she had spent too much time staring at the pictures his father had sent her while they were hunting for apartments.

"You change every night?"

His dark eyes were on her again "What? No! Only duringthenewmoon." He mumbled.

Kagome replayed his words in her mind with her brow furrowed. "Only during... oh!"

Inuyasha nodded and turned around without saying anything else. Kagome watched from the bedroom's entrance as he walked to the kitchen and started to cook something. She could see he had been drinking before going to sleep. Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't woken up from the nightmare.

As he moved through the kitchen, Kagome kept thinking he didn't look like himself. She definitely liked his usual self more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha didn't know how exactly she had convinced him to give her part of his ramen. Well, if he wanted to be fair, he had made four bags and his body was not as good with food as his normal self was.

They were both sitting at the small square table, with the pot in front of them. Kagome was using the only bowl he was willing to get dirty and he decided to use the lid as his plate.

Inuyasha frowned as he took a big chunk of noodles to his lid. She better know how special this was. This was ramen! And not the easy just-pour-water-into-the-cup kind. He had cooked the ramen and the most important thing was: he was sharing it. Not even his father got that kind of privilege.

"This is delicious," Kagome hummed after taking a mouthful.

"I know.." was all his answer as he kept eating.

After a few minutes she said, "I think I felt you change."

His half bitten noodles hung from his mouth as he stared at her, making her chuckle. "What?"

Her hand wiped the little pieces of food that stuck on his face after he started to chew and she smiled at him "I think I did. It was something weird across my body, just around sunset."

Inuyasha shrugged. It was possible, that she'd felt it but he was not comfortable enough with the subject to offer information.

"Does it hurt?"

Pretending he didn't know what she was talking about would only delay the result and it would probably made her ask more questions. He just shook his head. "Just feels weird; good thing it only lasts one night."

They kept eating in silence, and just when he thought the conversation had died, she asked, with a soft voice, "What was the nightmare about?"

Inuyasha was not conscious of his posture change; suddenly his back was straight and he was now chewing angrily.

"Can't remember." He tried to sound nonchalant but failed completely.

"That's bull," Kagome answered without raising her voice. "I can feel it."

"Keh, I don't care."

"Alright."

The silence that engulfed them this time was awkward. Inuyasha didn't want to scare her away but neither did he want to talk about it and Kagome wanted to know about it, she really did, but knew that questioning him was not going to work.

Maybe it was time for her to take her stuff and go home. After all she was still not ready for a serious relationship yet. Kagome was about to push her chair back and excuse herself when she heard her mother's voice inside her head. _'Don't worry about what could be or about the him as you would treat the boy you like.'_

If he was not her Soulmate and she wanted him to open up with her, what would she be doing? And the answer came to her easily. The difficult part was doing it.

"I have nightmares like that too. About my father and the last time I saw him."

Inuyasha went completely still as she spoke, and that encouraged her to keep going.

"I had one of those today. My mom woke me up because I was screaming in my sleep." Kagome wondered how his normal ears would be moving right now. "I don't know if I was the reason you got your nightmare."

Inuyasha scoffed. "It had nothing to do with you." He stood up and began to clear the table, not letting Kagome help by pulling things from her hands before she could move them. It bothered him how long things took him when he was human. Without saying something else he walked to the sink and started to wash them.

Leaving a Kagome that didn't know what to do but had too many questions, alone. And the questions started to pour out of her. She wanted to know and the silence was killing her.

"Only your hair and ears change during THE night?"

Inuyasha kept washing the dishes without a word.

"How often do you have these nights? Is that why you needed two security systems?" When he didn't answer she kept asking, thinking that maybe if she asked enough he would say something. "Do people know about your nights? Does your dad have them too? Because I know your mom was human,so it didn't come from her..." The last part had been added with a much softer voice as she realized she had stepped in a dangerous territory. Their bond let her know how upsetting the mention of his mother was.

They remained in silence as he finished. Kagome half expected him to get her things and show her the door. But he didn't.

He stayed with his back to her and sighed. She was his Soulmate, right? She was bound to discover this. She had said it was weird and wanted to know. She had not run away from him after discovering how much of a freak he was. He let out another sigh and decided that to keep her from talking about his mother, he needed to explain some things.

"It happens during the new moon. I become human, that means I lose all my hanyou traits..." He paused and reminded himself it was alright for her to know, "That means my hearing, along with my ears, the rest of my senses, and my strength and speed are gone... I become weak like a regular human."

Kagome could feel and hear the disgust in him. It was something he hated about himself.

"And yes. It's why I need those alarms... These nights I cannot protect myself, or anyone else for that matter."

Kagome realized there was something else there, she could feel a spark of fear and pain that reached her in his last words.

Inuyasha turned around with a smirk. "But when the sun comes I go back to my normal self and that's it!"

She stared at him for the longest time and Inuyasha didn't know what she was thinking. Was this another reason for her to run away? Was this the final straw? He couldn't feel hate, disgust or any kind of distinct emotion from her... Why were women's-THIS woman's in particular- feelings so complicated? She never felt a single emotion at once. If she was happy, she also felt nostalgic, or a little bit nervous or even sad... sometimes she felt angry and embarrassed... How did she feel happy and angry at the same time. And now... now he didn't even know how many things she was feeling, and that was exasperating.

She whispered something distractingly. "The bond doesn't change... even if you do..."

"What?"

Kagome flinched and her eyes went back to him and blinked a couple of times before giving him an awkward smile. "I-I was thinking that the bond, our bond," she pointed back and forth at both of them, "doesn't change..." Her brows furrowed as she struggled to explain herself and Inuyasha went back to the table. "I mean. You said you lose your special abilities. I think you may feel like losing part of yourself..."

Inuyasha nodded.

"But I didn't feel the bond weakening... did you?"

Kagome focused her attention on him. His head was tilted in a way that reminded her of an adorably confused puppy, but with a furrowed brow staring at the table.

"I don't think so..."

Saying that he had hated his human night and that he always felt like he lost part of himself as the sun disappeared on the horizon, was an understatement. But knowing his connection with her was not changed in any way made him happy. A little too happy.

When his eyes found hers again, something electrifying hit them. Something had changed between them and they didn't know how exactly.

Kagome felt something flutter in her chest, something warm that quickly invaded the rest of her body, and suddenly she wanted to run away. And she tried. She jumped to her feet, pushing her chair back so fast that it fell to the ground. Inuyasha mirrored her actions and was close enough to catch her when she tried to back away and she stumbled over the chair leg. Kagome had barely registered she was falling when her body crashed against his instead of the floor.

When Inuyasha saw her fall, his hand shot in her direction as a reflex. Maybe the part where he didn't stop pulling until she was against his body, and the part where he circled her with his free arm wasn't part of the same reflex as he wanted to tell himself.

Bright gray eyes stared at his darker ones with surprise. As her breathy voice only whispered "I-Inuyasha."

Even if he was holding her, the only real skin-to-skin contact was their joined hands that rested on his chest. Her other hand was fisted in his t-shirt, with her arm around his shoulder. He felt the serene yet bubbly sensation that engulfed him every time she touched him, or looked into his eyes. And she was currently doing both.

Her bright eyes were focused on him with something in them that he hadn't seen before. It felt as if she was finally seeing him. She was not staring at her unwanted Soulmate. She was looking at him. So close that he could see the little black flecks in her eyes. Inuyasha noticed the way her eyes danced on his face, going back and forth from his eyes to his lips.

His head started to move closer as soon as she tried a quivering smile. Their faces started to come closer, little by little. Her breath crashed against his face and his heart went into overdrive and he started to feel her anticipation. She wanted him to kiss her, she really did.

Her fast breath was sending shivers across his body. Her eyes were closed and she had given the softest and cutest little sigh right before her lips touched his when an awful thought hit him.

Was she being like that because he looked human? Was she attracted to him because he didn't look like himself? Was that the real reason why she was so open with him? The voice in his head became darker and darker, whispering things about his disgusting mixed nature.

Feeling strangely numb he loosened his hold on her and straightened. Kagome's bewildered eyes were lost to him as he turned away and pretended to do something in the kitchen.

Kagome felt lost when she felt cold as his warmth had abandoned her. He had let her go and walked away from her. Her first instinct was to apologize for being so clumsy and obviously seeing-and feeling-something that wasn't there. But then she felt it. Along with the mix of fear and general loathing, there were fresh emotions that were overcoming everything he was feeling moments ago. Her brow furrowed as she watched him pretend she was not there as his emotions whirled again. He was feeling hurt and he was not angry at someone in particular, it felt like he was angry at everything.

She was starting to lose her patience as his mood kept worsening.

Maybe it was not the best way to get into the conversation but with her own frustration and anger rising she was only able to spit, "Now what's your problem?"

He turned to face her with a dark scowl. His whole body seemed to change, suddenly he looked bigger and rougher as he stalked back to her. Even without his demonic speed he moved too fast for her liking. One moment he was at the other end of the room and the next he was towering over her and breathing on her face. And she could feel he was furious now, and she was not much cooler either.

His jaw was locked as he spat his question, "What is MY, problem? MY?" He gave a very human sounding growl. "I'm not the one that decided out of nowhere that a half demon was suddenly good enough when he didn't look like one."

Kagome stared at him as she tried to understand what he was saying. She knew she was lost about the real reason of his anger. "What?... you said you couldn't control it...?"

Inuyasha gave her a smile that was only a display of teeth. "That bothers you? That I can't look like this more often?"

Without her knowledge she whispered a 'no' that was only registered when he scoffed at her, "Liar."

She had never before felt the need to headbutt a person. But the need to hit that handsome face of his was strong.

Inuyasha saw her close her eyes and instead of saying something to convince him that he was wrong, like deep down he wanted her to, she whispered, "I was raised better than that."

"Raised better than what? Than this?" He moved his hand back and forth between them. "I'm sure you were. Everyone is raised better than that." His eyes were now looking somewhere over her head, and Kagome got the impression that was not entirely addressed to her. When his eyes went to hers again, they were devoid of emotion. "I guess that's that."

Inuyasha felt her fury rise. She was glaring at him with her pretty eyes full of unshed tears. And he panicked. At least he started to panic until she shoved him away with both hands and stalked his way shouting.

"'And that's that'? 'And _that's_ fucking _that_?'"

He was still too confused by what was happening to muster anything but a wavering, "K-kagome?"

She shoved him once more. "Shut up! You said that was it, right? Now it's my turn to say my piece, so shut up." A deep breath preceded her fast words, "After everything I've been trying to understand and to accept, everything that I've been preparing myself for after meeting you. And after I come HERE, to see YOU because you were HURTING!"

Kagome's voice had raised to a full scream and Inuyasha didn't have more space to back up, he was trapped between a wall and the angry woman.

"...and now because YOU got angry because I like your normal look better, and I said you look weird." She poked at his chest, "You think you get to say that's THAT!?"

Inuyasha blinked, confused, as butterflies danced inside his belly. He didn't realize Kagome let out a long sigh as she stared at his chest. She looked lost.

"So after I've been trying to wrap my mind around the 'forever' that a relationship with a Soulmate implies... after I've been trying to think of you as YOU and not what I always feared...And...And... after just one fight... you are ready to give up..."

Her eyes looked for his in a final attempt to find something there. Maybe she would find him contemplating the options, maybe, maybe he would be looking at her like she was a crazy woman. But she was not expecting him to be staring at her with a soft smile on his lips and a furrowed brow.

"I ain't giving up..." he said to her with that strange expression on his face and a tone that sent shivers across her back.

Or maybe the shivers were caused by the feeling of his arms circling her waist. The shift on the conversation was instantaneous as Kagome lost the will to fight and was inundated with soft emotions that she couldn't separate, hers from his. The arguments she had ready disappeared from her head when he spoke.

"You were the one running away..." he said with a deep voice she had not heard before.

"But you, you said-" Kagome was stuck trying to remember what he had said, but her mind was blank except for those two eyes that kept her immobile as a predator hypnotizes its prey. And she was relieved when he interrupted her.

"I say too many stupid things..." his whispered admission sent another round of shivers.

Inuyasha's head was inching closer to her. His eyes finally left hers when he stared at her lips. His breath crashed against her face and her eyes closed on her own accord, keeping them open became impossible when the warmth of his body reached her. He had not kissed her yet and she was already feeling more than any other person had ever made her feel.

And then.

And then he kissed her.

The feeling of his soft lips brushing hers, and the way his body molded around hers as he slid his arm upward to cup the back of her head and pull her closer was almost as enticing as what she was _feeling._

She could feel her own pleasure, her own happiness, her own desire, everything she was feeling being reciprocated and fueled by him. At the moment their lips met everything seemed to make sense and became more complex than ever. She was where she was supposed to be, she was with who she was meant to be and somehow Kagome found herself wanting more, needing more.

Her hands had moved on their own accord, one cupping the back of his neck and the other was holding his shoulder. Kagome discovered once again how fast he moved when after she took control of the kiss his hands moved south to her hips, and kept drifting lower. One moment he was exploring her ass and the next she was off her feet and sitting on the kitchen counter.

Inuyasha smirked into the kiss when instead of freaking out, Kagome let out a little yelp as she held him tighter and wrapped her legs around him. It felt too fucking right to think about anything else. The little sounds she made from time to time as she arched her back and pressed her chest against him, and now the way she was grinding her hips was making it difficult to keep his knees strong.

This was escalating quickly and he was liking it a little too much. His lips separated from hers to leave a slow trail of kisses and nips on the column of her neck, and the little mewling sounds that came from her were completely enticing. He kept moving south, opening, with one swift pull, her buttoned blouse.

When her hands tugged on the hem of his shirt, it became clear to Inuyasha that this was the last chance to stop. It had to be now, or their first time together would be with him in his human form. That was his sole motivation when he moved his lips from her chest and rested his head on her shoulder. It took him a couple of tries to cover her hands with his to stop her.

The only sound in the kitchen was their labored breathing, even if they felt like their hearts were drumming loud enough for the building to hear.

Inuyasha knew the exact moment when Kagome understood what was happening. She became tense and he could feel her nervousness and embarrassment.

"Kagome..." he tried to whisper but only a deep croaking sound came out. Being unable to comfort her as he wished only made him angry and added to the physical frustration he was feeling.

The woman felt that and decided that running away one more time was not a bad plan after being rejected by him twice that night. She started to pull her hands from his and he offered no resistance.

Inuyasha raised his head slowly, enjoying the trickling sensation of his cheek brushing against her neck and face. Her eyes searched his face looking for something, anything to explain his actions.

He was frowning as he looked down, let out a long sigh and rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

Kagome stayed still when she felt his hands roam on her sides bringing the sides of her blouse together. Kagome's spirits reached a new low. Was he that desperate to erase the evidence of what had happened?

"You're wrong," he whispered without opening his eyes.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh and opened his eyes to stare at her in that way that made her feel weird. "Whatever you're thinking..." he smirked. "You're wrong."

He started to close her shirt's buttons as she looked at him contemplatively. Inuyasha could feel her eyes on him, and he kept trying to work on her pajamas. The woman had no bra on and now the shirt had lost most of its buttons. He was pretending to be looking for the buttons that weren't there when her voice reached him.

"Then, what is it?"

He closed the shirt as if it was a robe and walked a couple of steps backwards. Walking away from her always felt wrong to him, but this time it almost felt physically painful too. She looked amazing, with her cheeks blushed, her lips reddened, her hair tousled and looking sexy as hell with her shirt almost open showing part of what now he knew was amazing. Inuyasha thanked for the first time he was not in his hanyou form because he was fairly certain that little discomfort in the back of his throat meant he wanted to whine.

"I don't want it to be like this..." he said trying to convince them both about it.

Kagome sat straight and glared at him. "Like what, exactly?"

Inuyasha contemplated her fighting stance and couldn't help but laugh. Watching her change before his eyes from sexy goddess to war goddess was one of the best things he had ever experienced. It exhilarated him in a way that the only thing he could do to avoid kissing her was to laugh in sheer happiness... and she didn't take it well either.

She was trying to jump from the counter, she was not tall enough for her feet to reach the floor, that meant she needed to make little jumps forward with her legs dangling in an interesting way, all this without changing the murderous glare on her face.

Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender. "Don't wanna fight, woman..."

Kagome mumbled something that he couldn't hear but believed it was something along the lines of, "The hell you don't."

She narrowed her eyes when he walked close to her and placed his hands on each side of her, ruining her escape.

His eyes searched for hers. "Seriously, woman. I don't wanna fight..." he gave a quick look down before smiling at her, "Too uncomfortable..."

Kagome didn't smile back, she didn't even acknowledge the joke, her eyes staring at him completely serious.

"Alright, alright. I don't want anything like THIS to happen _tonight_..."

The spike of confusion, anger and that lingering pain made him want to smack himself.

"I don't want it to happen when I'm human, OKAY?"

"Why? I don't care about it..." Kagome felt her blush covering her face as soon as she said that.

Now she was embarrassed because she had just basically thrown herself at him. What will he think about her now? That she was all ready for it? That he only needed to say when? It was not wrong but he didn't need to know it.

Inuyasha grunted "I do... were aren't going to-to do anything when I'm like this! You don't care but I do. I want to be myself, Get it? So, nope!"

Kagome was just staring at him.

She thought about what he said. He was not rejecting her or trying to push her away-as she had done to him before. Inuyasha wanted time so he could show her his true self. Something warm started to bloom inside her and she decided to do something he had done before.

Kagome just nodded with a soft smile on her lips and rested her forehead on his as he stared at her with wide eyes. She whispered, "Alright..."

After that she gave him a sweet peck and placed her hands on his shoulders, using him to finally jump from the counter.

She cleared her throat and gave him another smile. "I think I should leave now, before um, well... we end up fighting again."

"What?"

"I'm going home..." Kagome patted his chest and walked to his room, "I came here because I thought something had happened to you. I know you're alright... or will be and now I'm going home."

"The fuck you're going!"

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N**

Hello again!

This is the fourth (and hopefully the next is the last but don't believe me too much).

I hope that you liked the chapter and that it finally gave you a little fluff.

Thank you so much for reading and I sincerely thank you to everyone that takes the time to like, review and comment on this story, as someone said It does make my day. Thank you very much!

Also thank you to my awesome friends that helped me reading and editing this over and over to make it readable.

Hope to see you soon,

Nanna.


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters and I do not intend to gain any kind of retribution* for this work of fanfiction.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Soulmates Part 5**

"The fuck you're going!"

Kagome already had her bag and purse in her hands when she asked, "Excuse me?" with a fake chirpy voice.

Inuyasha was not good at understanding facial expressions or tone changes, but it was clear to him she was angry again because he was _feeling_ her anger. The anger that raised a little bit more with each word she said.

"If you think that just because of-of what happened in-in" She raised her arm pointing behind Inuyasha, "...the kitchen you can tell me what to do, then you-" her words were interrupted.

"Shut up! That's not it, crazy woman. It's-" Her anger was fuelling his already existing frustration when, now, he was the one being interrupted.

"Crazy? Crazy?" Kagome said in an angry whisper.

"Yeah! It's almost fucking two in the morning and you want me to send you off happily? Nah! You're crazy if you think you're going somewhere before sunrise."

She sighed slowly with contained anger, without moving her eyes from him.

"Inuyasha... I need to go..." She tried to explain with the calmest tone she was capable of using.

"Bullshit, Kagome!"

He walked closer, with a serious expression on his face. Why didn't she understand? He couldn't let her walk away alone, unprotected and during his human night. What was she thinking?

"What? You think it's more dangerous to stay here than to go alone? What the fuck do you think I'm gonna do to you?"

"That's not it!" Kagome paused as she fidgeted. "... but..."

"But...you WANT to go..." he finished for her as he stared at the wall, just beside her head, not wanting to see her expression.

She gave a curt nod.

Inuyasha stretched his arm in her direction asking for her bag.

"Then I'm gonna walk you home. If you must go home, we are going together because there is no way in hell I'm gonna stay here while you are out there alone."

"Inuyasha...You don't have to do that..." She paused and stared at the very human man in front of her and thought about the implications of walking home together. "...It's not the same for you."

"Why not? Right now I'ma human, just like you. I could be even safer than you outside."

"But... but... You said you never go outside when you look like this. You should stay here!"

Kagome observed his face flush before he turned and walked to his closet without answering and started to go through his clothes while mumbling things under his breath.

"Here!" he shouted before throwing a red shirt that landed on her head. Kagome took it and examined it with a confused expression.

"You... you need that," he whispered while avoiding her eyes.

"Huh?"

A still red-faced Inuyasha pointed at her chest before turning around and continuing searching for something inside his closet.

Kagome looked down and found her shirt open, showing part of her breasts and went down showing her belly button and ended at the waistline of her pants. She looked up and discovered Inuyasha was trying to give her space to change as he pretended to look through his clothes, but he was actually just moving a couple of shirts back and forth.

She didn't know if she was feeling embarrassed or just enjoying this new, cute side of Inuyasha. After quickly undressing and putting the oversized shirt on, she wanted to continue their conversation.

"But you can't go outside like that..." Kagome tried to reason with him.

"If you are going, I'm going..." he added in a way that made it clear he was not going to change his mind.

She narrowed her eyes, and walked to him, with a hand on her hip "So I have to stay with you for you to stay safe?"

"If you stay, then both of US will be safe... besides, it's just sleeping for a few hours." He gave her a serious look. "I'm not implying anything else..."

The words hung in the air for some time as Kagome thought about the situation, separating her nervousness from the facts, and it became even more difficult when he gave her a side look and whispered, "Unless you are..."

The blush that she didn't think was possible came back to her face furiously and her magnificent and eloquent response was "What? Me...? Like what? ...No!"

The corners of Inuyasha's lips quivered and a smirk adorned his face after her response, but didn't say anything.

He tried as hard as he could to keep the corners of his lips down before speaking with a light tone, "Then?! What's the fucking problem?"

When Kagome didn't answer him, Inuyasha took that as permission to keep talking.

"The decision is pretty easy to make. You stay here, we stay safer. I can keep my secret safe. We can actually stop arguing about something stupid and get some sleep. And REST until I go back to normal..."

Inuyasha's lips started to twitch upward when he saw her take a deep breath and then let out in a long groaning sigh. The resignation reaching him from their bond told him he had won.

"...I'll stay," she said, with a flat tone.

Inuyasha nodded and turned around, walking to the kitchen to get water as an excuse to hide the shit eating grin on his face.

He had convinced her to stay. For days, he had waited for her to contact him and now she was going to stay over. He could feel her eyes on his back, but he didn't care. She was going to stay with him, and that was all that mattered.

Kagome kept staring at the hanyou-turned-human's back, feeling his happiness radiate through their bond. She didn't know how she could get a smug vibe from the way he was drinking water, but he was drinking water smugly.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Going to bed took much longer than expected, way too long for his liking.

First Kagome had argued about sleeping on the couch, and he had told her that was ridiculous.

Then she had argued about how that was not ridiculous and a very good idea. The discussion ended when he told her that if she didn't use the bed, he wouldn't use it either. After a couple of wasted minutes, she had accepted, finally.

Then she had asked where _HE_ was going to sleep, implying somewhere that was _not_ his bed, and he had obviously answered that he was going to use HIS bed.

That had them arguing again until he told her how his human body hurt too easily and that sleeping somewhere else would be uncomfortable.

Then... then she had asked where Ramen was supposed to sleep. And for the third time, along with a human growl, he answered: the bed.

It was a fucking king-sized bed!

They were not going to fall off. It was incredibly comfortable and he was not going to pounce on her. There was no real reason to fight about it, and the discussion was only a waste of time, but Inuyasha found that he was not as annoyed as he was supposed to be.

In reality, he felt excited every time he had to find a good answer for her along with the expectation that built inside him every time she glared at him or started to say something to fight about.

It was an emotion he was not used to and didn't know how to name, but it wasn't bad.

By the time they were able to finally go to bed, Kagome had made clear that she wanted Ramen to sleep between them, and with a smirk on his face he had whistled low and pointed to the bed, then the sleepy dog jumped on the bed from the place she was watching them argue, and just plopped herself right in the middle of the bed, under Kagome's surprised stare.

Kagome lay down on her side, curving her body into a fetal position, with her face towards Ramen with her arm partially hugging the pillow under her head. As he laid down he unconsciously mirrored her position.

Inuyasha waited for her to say something but as soon as her head touched her pillow she had become quiet, too quiet. He tried to say something but even after opening his lips, there was nothing that was important enough to break the silence.

He felt good, he felt like he was in the place that he was supposed to be. Like he was doing what he was supposed to do. He didn't know it but Kagome's silence was caused by the same feeling of Rightness that needed no explanation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking to get the groggy fog out of her head.

The first thing she noticed was the warmth. Her whole body was comfortably warm.

The second thing she noticed was the sound of someone breathing really close to her. It took her a moment to make sense of what was happening. It was Inuyasha's breathing, her head was tucked under his chin, and the warmth came from his arm and leg that were thrown over her.

Her first impulse was to push him away, an impulse that disappeared when she realized that he wasn't the only one hugging. Her arm was thrown over him, and one of her legs was hooked around one of his.

As she felt the color come to her face, she focused on their bond to know if he was awake. The only thing she received from him was contentment, not even a little worry or anxiety. He was still fast asleep.

Her eyes danced around the small part of his chest she could see as she tried to pull away slightly. It proved to be a difficult task when every time she pulled, he gave a small grunt and pulled her closer. She managed to do it after the fifth time. When he grunted and readied to pull again, she hummed and stroked his back, and he relaxed in front of her like a little kid lulled back to sleep.

Kagome stared at the window, noticing there were no signs of the morning light yet. The only light in the house was coming from the bathroom. Inuyasha had told her that Ramen didn't like absolute darkness and got nervous.

She mentally thanked the dog when it was thanks to that light that she was able to see him. And said dog had apparently traded places with her because the dog was now using half of the bed, and the place that was originally hers.

She was close enough to him to see his face, also to feel his breathing from time to time. Now she was even able to see the small birthmark on his cheekbone, right beside his sideburn. Now that she was truly seeing him Kagome realized now that he was not fighting with her or pouting, his face had a childlike quality in it. He looked pretty. Kagome muffled a giggle; he would certainly hate to be called pretty.

The way the corner of his eyes pointed slightly upward, the way his thick eyebrows were, for once, not frowning was a beautiful sight. The nose that was high and straight like an arrow, maybe a little too high for another face, fit perfectly with the lips that were a little too full for another man. Kagome smiled softly, watching him sleep so calm and not having one of his nightmares. As she stared at the corner of his lips, admiring the way his upper lip ended in a ghost of a smile. Fighting the urge to touch him, with her hand hovering close enough to feel the heat that radiated from his skin. Suddenly his hand dropped on her, forcing her to touch his cheek.

"You can touch too, creep."

Kagome jumped, surprised by the rumble of his deep voice. His playful dark eyes were staring at her. She started to feel nervous. She had been too focused on her own thoughts of him to notice the amusement that she was now completely aware of through their bond.

He was still smiling at her, part of the playfulness gone, with her hand still touching his cheek, and he had managed to intertwine their fingers as much as he could without separating hers from his face.

She was about to protest when the feeling of his fingers brushing the back of her head stopped her. That is when she realized her pillow was, in fact, not a pillow, it was his arm. Said arm was now flexing as he played with her hair.

"What were you thinking about?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"You giggled but then you frowned...why?"

Kagome looked into his eyes surprised. How long had he been awake? Knowing he was that aware of her was embarrassing.

She decided to be honest. "I-I was glad you weren't having a nightmare again..."

A sad smile appeared on his face before he whispered, "I'm happy about that too..."

She wanted to ask what those nightmares were about but it felt like she was intruding. She opened her lips to say something, but nothing came.

"I dream about my mom..." he started after she tried a couple of times more, but nothing was said. His voice was just a whisper that was barely there. Kagome knew that if she was not as close as she was now it would be impossible to understand.

"About her death..."

The absolute sadness that was shown in his face and the heartbreak that was shared through their bond left her speechless once more.

He took a deep breath and looked away before continuing, "I was ten and it was the new moon. My dad had a big event and my mom was supposed to be there but instead she kept me company..." His misty eyes came briefly back to hers. "I wish she'd left me alone... But being as stubborn as she was she took care of me during this stupid night."

His breathing was getting ragged.

"We were playing 'catch me if you can' and it was my turn to catch her. The new moon was the only time she could play with me like a normal child. That way there was no chance of hurting her with my claws or strength..." He paused and Kagome felt a rush of guilt come from him. "That is why I asked her to stay, I just wanted to spend time with her as a normal boy... and I ended up killing her."

"Inuyasha..."

There was no way Inuyasha had done that, and Kagome was absolutely sure about that. The pain he was feeling was too great to think anything else. The hand that, until that moment, had remained immobile against his cheek turned and held his, pulling their joined hands to her chest.

Inuyasha just followed the movement with his eyes.

"You just wanted to be with your mom, there's nothing wrong with that," she whispered with his hand still on her chest.

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "She died that night because I asked her to stay. She ran from me laughing because I was chasing after her. She took a turn and ran down the stairs. She tripped and broke her neck because I asked her to play with me. She died because she played my favorite game."

His eyes were void as he explained what happened and Kagome felt her heart break at the image of a ten-year-old Inuyasha watching his mother fall without being able to do anything. Then it hit her. If he hadn't been human at that moment, there was a chance he could have saved her before she got hurt. She looked at his sad eyes again... He knew that.

"That is why you hate your human night..."

She didn't know she had spoken until he pulled their hands back to him, stroking the side of his face with the back of her hand. "Now you know..." he said with his eyes closed.

"... and understand..." she whispered against his lips, giving him a quick peck on the corner of his lips.

She thanked him from the bottom of her heart for sharing that with her, knowing and feeling how difficult it was to him. Now she felt the need to reciprocate that trust.

It was unknown who had moved first when Kagome readied herself to speak. Did Kagome pull herself closer to his chest or did Inuyasha pull her back to him? Neither of them knew. But Kagome enjoyed his warmth and support once again.

"I felt it..." She whispered slowly "...when you lost your mom. I woke that night screaming in pain and calling for my parents." Kagome nestled further into his embrace, placing her face in the crook of his neck before speaking again. "I didn't understand why I couldn't stop crying during the next couple of days- someone said it was an omen about my father's death."

Kagome stopped talking when she felt the vibration of his voice, but was unable to understand what he said until he repeated it louder. "I said I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault... You were hurting worse than I was." Her hands played with his hair as she tried to finish her story. "It got better a couple of weeks later. I didn't cry over nothing, and I went back to school. A couple of months later, my birthday came by, and my father wasn't there. He was on a work trip and he missed my birthday party, after promising me that he wouldn't. And when he came back I refused to see him. I locked my door and screamed at him through the door that he was the worst dad ever." Kagome's voice broke and Inuyasha pulled away to see the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"He-he told me that he would give me another party, a better one and he left. He told me to wish him good luck so he could find the best cake and present and... and I just told him to get lost." Sobs were mixed with her words. "He was trying to do something nice for me and I was rude... The last thing I ever said to my dad was 'if you don't find that cake, I don't want to see you again'...And he died on his way back, I never saw him again."

"I felt it... your pain," whispered Inuyasha, "My dad thought I was getting worse, and he decided that we should go away."

"But It was my fault that you felt sad again."

Inuyasha shook his head, "It was our pain. There was nothing we could do..."

Neither of them acknowledged the other was also crying when, at the same time, they strengthened their hold on the other, pulling as much as they could.

The first rays of the day were finally appearing when they pulled back enough to see each other's face again.

Inuyasha could feel the start of the change take place, the bubbly energy inside him. The lightness he felt every time his powers started to come back, way before any sign of it was visible.

Kagome smiled at him with misty eyes. "It's happening?"

He gave her a full grin. "It is STARTING."

It had been a long night. The second longest of his life, probably, yet that didn't mean it was a bad night. Now it was finally ending, he was going to be himself again.

Kagome had moved away from his embrace and, by the look on her face, she was trying to find the best angle to study his change. She was eager to see his normal self, and that gave him that bubbly feeling that had nothing to do with his powers.

"W-what is the first thing that returns?" she asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

He chuckled. "My hair, eyes, ears, claws and fangs come back at the same time, but my strength comes before that."

Kagome nodded and raised her hand to caress his ear and brush his hair. "So, I won't see these for a month..."

Inuyasha shook his head with a frown in place, "You're making me think you'll miss them."

This time Kagome was the one chuckling, "I can both miss the look you have right now and like the way you normally look... after all you are you."

He was about to say something sappy again when he felt the first pulse and along with it, utter joy. "It's here..."

Inuyasha could see the transparent wonder in her eyes as she started to see the pulses of youki around him. The feeling of his ears changing place was always the strangest of all.

"They look like your dad's..." she said in awe. "Now they don't..." she kept narrating his change, "Your hair is getting lighter... Let me see your hands! Show me your teeth!"

As Inuyasha followed her instructions, he was unable to control how excited he was feeling as he saw her reaction. She was taking every single thing that made him different from a human as something that was wonderful. The idea of someone, that was not his mother, reacting like she was doing in that exact moment was more than he had ever let himself wish for.

"Now you look like yourself." She declared after inspecting his mouth, where his long canines were back.

"Didn't you just say, I am me or some shit like that?"

Kagome huffed, "You know what I meant!"

"..."

The hanyou was happy just to feel her around, now that his normal vision was back he could SEE her, even the small color difference in each strand of her hair. He was able to listen to that unique sound that was her voice, the rhythm of her heart. He was finally able to smell her, enjoying how his own smell was all over her, and her scent was all over him too.

"...Inuyasha..." she asked with fidgety eyes, taking quick looks at his eyes before moving them away.

"What?"

Instead of saying something her heart rate had risen and her face became deep red.

"What, Kagome."

"C-canItouchyou?" she mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"CAN I TOUCH YOU?"

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he laughed at her flustered state.

"Kagome, for that question the answer is YES. It's always yes and you don't even need to ask. Understood?"

She nodded as an even deeper red settled on her face. Her hands moved forward and she touched his ears for the first time. Her touch was delicate as she traced the edges of the white triangles, then massaged them in small circles. His head turned to the side to grant more access when he heard her giggle, and also noted his eyes were closed.

He opened his eyes and glared at her, but she was oblivious as she kept her attention centered on his ears and hair.

"And..." Inuyasha pressed when she didn't say anything.

"And, what?" Kagome said a little defensive.

"Where is my 'you can also touch me' card?"

The hand that was brushing his silver strands froze for a moment, then darted away, along with the rest of her body.

"I'm not gonna say something like that!"

"Why?" Inuyasha wanted to hit himself as the word came out too similar to a whine, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Because you would take it literally!"

As soon as she stopped talking he answered with "Of course!" and she jumped further away.

Inuyasha raised his hands as they both sat on the bed. "Alright, alright."

Kagome turned her eyes to the side and gasped, "It's late! I gotta go to work!"

It was almost seven, not even full morning and she wanted to go away. Why did she have to go to work? He had enough money for both of them to never work again. But as he thought about it, he knew that was not something he could share with her. He knew how much she loved her job.

"I need to go home and change!" She said with a worried face.

"You don't have to... You can shower here." He pointed at the bedroom door, where her tote and purse had been forgotten last night. "Don't worry about it and get ready."

Inuyasha sat at the end of the bed as she thanked him with a still flushed face and gave him the first surprise of the day.

Kagome stared at him from the door of the bathroom with an unreadable expression on her face. Inuyasha thanked the existence of their bond. As she remained motionless he felt her doubt... her momentary distaste right before something warm that he didn't know how to name flowed in his direction. And finally, along with a sharp intake of breath, a firm resolve.

With her unchanged expression, she walked closer.

The intensity in her eyes kept him motionless as she moved close enough to stand between his legs, placed one hand on each side of his face before whispering "I want to know... and you said I could."

She placed her lips on his in a sweet chaste kiss. They didn't remain like that for long, as they did in the kitchen the night before. Soon their hands were on the other, pulling closer to deepen the kiss. And this time he was able to hear every single sound as she pressed herself against him, and every time he softly nipped her lower lip or she touched his fangs.

The sound of his alarm going off brought them back to the present. They separated reluctantly, staring at each other with hungry eyes as they tried to calm their crazy hearts.

Kagome took her tote and walked to the bathroom without saying anything else.

Inuyasha just stared at the closed door with a full shit-eating grin on his face.

Before he could even register he was supposed to do something, like make breakfast or get ready himself, she was already finished. Her hair was up in a ponytail like the first time they had met, and she was wearing a professional looking green dress. She already had her make-up on and was telling him she was going when it finally connected.

Kagome told him she was able to go alone but there was no argument that could change his mind, so after getting something on that was not pajamas they were on their way.

On their way to her work place, Kagome had given him another surprise when, as they waited for the subway, she had taken his hand in hers. It was something he had not expected and something that meant a lot to him. They were in public and she was making a statement about their relationship not being platonic.

"It's gonna be a long day," she whimpered as she threw her head back.

He tried to keep his amusement out of his voice when he asked why.

Kagome growled in a very human way, "I don't have my phone and it has all the information I need to work..."

Inuyasha frowned, "You have a back-up at work?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I do, but I still have to organize it again... that is tedious."

"I bet..."

Soon they were at her work and she said her goodbyes and tried to walk inside. Only to find he was still holding her hand. Kagome frowned at him.

"What's wrong?"

His face was to the side as he kept her hand hostage.

"Inuyasha..."

She circled him until she was able to see his face. Inuyasha could feel his blush coming as his heart did the crazy dance again.

There was no way he was going to admit that he wanted her to give him a kiss before they separated. There was no way he was going to be sappy enough to tell her he didn't want her to leave his side. He was not going to say that.

But that didn't mean she was not aware of it, and for the way she was looking at him, with a matching blush on her face and the way she was looking around nervously, she knew.

With her free hand, she pulled at one of his sidelocks and gave him another peck on his lips, before jumping back and looking away nervously again.

He let go of her hand and she walked to the entrance of her building. Not without turning to him and waving goodbye again.

Inuyasha walked away only after she was no longer visible. He had a special mission now, and he had to be fast if he wanted his plan to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The Higurashi Shrine was easy to locate if you knew what to look for, and as Miroku and Sango had made sure what he needed to look for, and where, he was on Kagome's Family shrine less than half an hour after leaving Kagome at her work.

It was too early for it to be crowded and that was perfect for him. He was not going to the Temple, he was looking for the Keeper's home.

Just as Kagome had once described it, it was the two storey home in the back of the Temple. As he walked to the front door he realized he didn't know how to explain his presence there.

Was he supposed to say, 'I'm Kagome's Soulmate and I came here to get her phone so I have an excuse to invite her for lunch'. That brought another topic: did her family know about him? Did the whole family hate Soulmates as Kagome did? Was her mom going to throw him out of their home?

Even if she didn't, how was he supposed to answer the important questions? Was he Kagome's boyfriend? Maybe. Did Kagome spend the night with him? Yes. Did something happen? There was no way in fucking hell he was going to share that, not with her mother or anybody else.

He was still growling at the hypothetical self-imposed question when a soft voice sounded behind him.

"Can I help you?"

His head whipped to the direction of the voice. And just as his ears had told him, that the woman's voice sounded too similar to Kagome, the woman also looked like his Kagome.

She was looking at him, waiting for his answer with grocery bags in her hands. He started to feel nervous under her expectant eyes. There was no animosity in them, just pure expectation, and that was slowly panicking him.

"I came for Kagome's phone!" was what his mouth supplied.

He was expecting her to ask about who he was, what he was and why was he there, bracing for the spiral of chopped sentences and misunderstandings when she just nodded, in the way that he had seen Kagome nod, and showed him the grocery bags at the same time she declared with a soft smile, "You must be Inuyasha... Would you help me with these, dear?"

Still confused by her trusting attitude, he took the bags from her.

"Good. Now the important thing," She declared before walking to him with a determined look on her face.

Inuyasha fought the need to back away from her, but he needed to be strong in front of Kagome's mother. When her hands moved up he was sure she was going to hit him... after all she was the mother of the woman that hit him the first time they met and he braced himself with his eyes closed, and when the soft strokes on his ears started his eyes shot open.

She was smiling as she explored his ears in a way very similar to the way Kagome had a few hours back. He was using all his strength and focus in stopping himself from presenting his ears for further exploration as he felt his legs go weak. She was good... almost as good as Kagome.

Her hands moved away from him and she walked past him, "Let's go inside, dear."

Inuyasha followed her before he realized what he was doing. Before he knew when or how he had accepted the offer, he was sitting on the kitchen table, having tea with his Soulmate's mom.

"Kagome has told me many things about you, Inuyasha. I'm happy to finally meet you," she said before taking a sip from her tea.

Why were they drinking tea if he hated it? He was lost. There was no fucking way he had agreed to all this! He was losing time, but he also didn't know how to say he had to go without being rude. He WAS rude. The woman's words reached him and he felt a cold shiver run down his back. Kagome hadn't been too happy with him for the last couple of weeks, so that meant that what her mom knew about him... must be the worst part of him.

"Oh, dear! What a face you're making. She told me about your adorable looks... She described your ears in such a cute way that I just had to touch them, sorry."

"No-No problem."

The woman took another sip of her tea before standing up and turning to the kitchen, "I'm gonna make some breakfast, why don't you have some?"

He raised his hands and waved them as he shook his head. "I-I can't, I need to-"

"I can make some instant ramen real quick." She said as she opened a cabinet and took out four cups of ramen.

"Ramen?" How was he supposed to say no to that? It was ramen...

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Before he said anything, she had already put the water to boil and she handed him a set of chopsticks. Now it was rude to tell her no. He had to eat the ramen now. Inuyasha sighed. He had to obey his future mother-in-law.

The thought brought a flush to his face.

"Kagome said you were in some kind of pain... are you feeling better, dear?" Kagome's mother asked with her back still to him.

Her voice was similar to Kagome's, but the inflection and rhythm was different. Even the energy behind the words were different, where Kagome's were full of energy and carried her heart, her mother's were pure calm and comfort but both of them sounded pure in his ears, without knowing what it was exactly that gave him that impression.

"I-I feel better, thank you."

She placed three cups of ramen in front of him and placed her hand on top of his and squeezed softly before going back to prepare her own cup.

He didn't know what was more impressive, how fast the ramen had been prepared, the fact she had not given him only one or how easy it was for her to touch him.

"I'm glad! Was it a night terror? I've been wondering if you still had them..."

Inuyasha froze mid-movement as he pulled the cup's lid. His eyes searched for hers with something that was close to panic.

She was sitting in front of him, blowing on her noodles when she saw his face.

"H-how" he cleared his throat "h-how do you know?"

The expression on her face changed from worried to warm once again. "Because she used to have them too," was her simple answer. She chewed a mouthful of noodles before speaking again, "And if you share through your bond as much as she has told me... I'm sure that sometimes both of you experience the same pain or fear during your sleep."

Inuyasha blinked, confused. It was a nice way to say that he had given her awful nights for a long time.

"Just as I've seen her laugh for no reason,." she chuckled, "before cursing... and laughing again."

Inuyasha didn't say anything more as he ate his delicious cups of ramen. That didn't mean Mrs. Higurashi hadn't said anything else, or forced him with sweetness to say things he never thought he would be saying outloud. Among the things he had unwillingly shared were: his occupation, his family, his routine and even if he wanted children.

He had never before said out loud that he did want children. Until she had simply asked and he answered.

"How many kids do you wanna have, dear?" Was all she needed for him to answer like it was some kind of reflex, while he kept chewing his food.

"Three at least."

His face was beet red as he said those things, but the woman kept eating like he had said what day of the week it was.

After finishing her cup, and Inuyasha finishing his three. The mother had said he looked like a man that ate a lot and that's why she gave him three. He was ready to go away from there, before she managed to make him say other embarrassing things.

She fetched the phone, that had been plugged in all night in the kitchen as Kagome had guessed, and he was on his way.

"Come back soon, dear," was her goodbye.

Strangely enough, Inuyasha found himself wanting to come back, even if she was very good at getting information from him, there was an aura around him that was warm and just made him feel like he was at home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He hated close spaces. Elevators, small hallways, narrow stairs. And this fucking building had them all. He was aware he was not a small person, and that most constructions in Japan were not made for people of his size... but this was bullshit!

If one person crossed his way on the stairs, he had to turn to the side for them to be able to go down... what the fuck?!

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He was not freaking out because he was about to ask her out and planned to have a serious conversation with her. It was definitely not because of it... It was this stupid building's design! It was just ridiculous! Why was this built for ants?! He would never build something with the ridiculous proportions this building had! Never!

The reason he felt that anxious also had nothing to do with the stares people were giving him as soon as he opened the door of the Realtors' office. Some were stares of curiosity, some others were not so friendly, but they were equally unnerving.

He walked to the desk where the receptionist and a man were talking. The easy smile on the man's face remained the same as he turned to Inuyasha, and so did the receptionist's.

"Good morning" said both of them with fake chirpy tones.

He answered with a mumble.

"How may I help you?" asked the woman with the same tone.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said in the most confident voice possible, "I'm here to see one of your realtors."

"Alright, what is the name of the realtor you're looking for?"

"Kagome... "

The woman nodded, "Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes."

"What time was your appointment?"

He knew Kagome had a busy schedule and she had shared with him that getting an appointment with her was not easy.

"I-I don't have one."

The receptionist stopped typing in the computer and turned to him with her kind-yet-fake smile still in place when the man that had been observing the conversation butted in.

"You can't see our Higurashi without an appointment."

Two things irked him at that moment. One, he had referred to HIS Kagome as 'ours' and two, the human thought he could keep him from seeing Kagome.

The man, that was no longer half sitting on the desk and now facing him, was shorter than him, he also looked as tough as a limp fish, equally interesting too. His face was serious and he tried to appear intimidating. In another situation, it could have been amusing, but right now it was pissing him off.

"Besides, she is not here at the moment," he added, giving him a judgmental once over.

"Hojo..." whispered the receptionist in a surprised tone.

Inuyasha huffed. He was close enough to Kagome to _know_ she was close by. He could feel she was on this floor, and he also knew she was going to realize that soon enough, he only needed to stay where he was long enough.

"Bullshit..." Inuyasha said with a flat voice.

"She is not here and she doesn't see clients without an appointment."

Inuyasha wanted to punch the obnoxious man on the face but this was Kagome's workplace and she would be mad if he caused a scene. The man was lucky... very lucky.

"I'm not a client."

The receptionist made a little "oh" understanding the situation. But the man tilted his head to the side and asked in a much more amicable tone, "Are you family?"

Inuyasha decided he was not going to keep talking with that stupid man and stared at the receptionist. "I'm here to give her her phone..." at the last minute he decided to add, "She forgot it this morning." Maybe that way the stupid human male would understand what their relationship was.

Or what he was implying by it. They were not exactly in a relationship. But the stupid human didn't need to know that. She was his soulmate and he wanted her to be his official mate, wife or however she could be called...

He just hoped Kagome was not listening to this. He focused on her emotions; she was calm and hopeful. Inuyasha decided she was still with a client, so he was safe.

"Oh! She forgot it. She is so forgetful..." the man stretched out his arm, "I can give it to her..."

"No." He was very proud of the growl that accompanied his word.

If that stupid _Hobo_ didn't go away soon, his patience was going to run out.

Hojo just blinked confused as if he didn't understand why someone would refuse his offer.

They got distracted when people came out of the back office and the receptionist sent them off with some kind of slogan.

Inuyasha felt the moment Kagome noticed he was there. She felt surprised, then nervous and even a little bit happy. That emotion alone made dealing with this idiot bearable.

"It would be much easier if you gave me the phone and I handed it to Higurashi myself," Hojo insisted.

Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Nah, she is coming to get it herself."

"What? I told you she's not he-"

Hojo's words were interrupted by Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

He gave her a goofy grin and walked to her, forgetting everything else around him. "You said you needed this." 

Kagome smiled at him when he took the phone out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Thank you!"

They were not aware of the lack of space between them as they talked, the space was just slightly bigger than Inuyasha's stretched hand between them.

Kagome took the phone from his hand; Inuyasha felt ticklish where their skin touched and fought the urge to hold her hand right there and even not JUST hold her hand.

They stayed in silence for a moment, until Kagome cleared her throat and asked, "Do you want to see my office?"

Inuyasha hoped his "YES!" didn't sound as eager as it had been in his ears, but the receptionist's giggle behind them told him it probably had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome guided him through the maze-like corridors directly to her office. He was walking beside her close enough for her to brush his hand with hers sometimes. In a flash of courage, she reached for his hand, and held it, which he reciprocated immediately.

They were about to enter her office when she heard Hojo's voice and she turned to see him, leaving their joined hands on her back.

"Higurashi!"

Hojo had a special ability to bore her and disconnect her from the conversation when he talked about any topic. Even more so when he started to say things about natural medicine... he could go hours and hours, not even paying attention to know if the people around him were still listening.

She put on her polite smile and said, "Yes, Hojo."

Taking a tone that maybe to him sounded concerned he tried to whisper. The operative word being 'tried' because to her he almost shouted. "You need me to get rid of him?" and he gestured slightly in Inuyasha's direction.

She wasn't sure what started first, her indignant "What?" or Inuyasha's growl, but the growl didn't subside even after the human took a step back and lost some of the bravado and his self-righteous attitude.

She squeezed his hand when he tried to let go and stalk towards Hojo.

"I don't need your help Hojo, you can go," she said, no longer preoccupied in showing him kindness.

"But...are you sure? Is _it_ not bothering you?"

Kagome's anger grew with the stupid question, and became unable to contain it when she felt how it hurt him to be called 'it'.

"The one bothering me is _you_!" She took a step towards the man with her free hand rising, she still wasn't sure about what she was going to do with it. She stopped when she felt Inuyasha pulling her by their joined hands.

She understood he didn't want her to get in trouble because of that, so the only thing she could do was try to tell him why what he said was wrong. "Don't be rude. If you can't be respectful, just stay away."

"But Higurashi, he is not human," Hojo insisted.

"Get lost!" She shouted at the man.

As dense as he was, Hojo opened his mouth to say something else. Kagome ignored him and opened the door of her office and pulled Inuyasha inside, she followed and closed the door.

Inuyasha chuckled when she started pacing back and forth mumbling things about idiot men. She stopped and stared at him. He was resting his back against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

She could feel how he was still bothered by what had happened but was trying to put it behind him. Kagome smiled at his blatant way of physically block the door.

"I hate that guy," He said in a flat tone that somehow carried more emotion than a scream.

Kagome hummed in agreement. Hojo was bearable during his good moments...how she agreed to go out with him was a mystery. She smirked; there was no way she was going to tell Inuyasha they went out. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, something telling her he was not going to take it well.

"What?" He asked, already pouting.

"Nothing," she said with a smile slowly forming as she walked to her desk. "Sit."

He grunted at the dog command.

She reached her chair and turned to him. He had not moved from his place.

It was her turn to say, "What?"

Slowly a soft pink came to his cheeks and the smirk disappeared. He turned his head away from her and just raised his arm showing his hand. Their bond told her that he was feeling insecure but he was also hopeful.

She walked back to him and held his hand. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she tried again.

He kept his face to the side as he mumbled, "You didn't greet me..."

"I did! I told you..." She smirked. "You're right," she whispered to his turned face and it instantly whipped in his direction and she grinned. "Good morning, Inuyasha!"

Before he even scowled at her she was already laughing, his frustration had grown instantly with his words.

"That's not what I meant!" he shouted through his teeth and Kagome enjoyed the sight of his fangs and how his ears were angrily flapping.

"I just greeted you, dog boy." She winked at him.

One moment she was messing with him and the next she was trapped by his arms and was pressed tightly against his chest. She looked up and discovered his shyness and pout were gone. They had been replaced by a mischievous smile as he lowered his head to rest his forehead on hers.

"You know what I mean, woman," his voice had a low vibration in it that she had never heard before, it was very pleasant.

She raised her arms and circled his neck, "Maaaybe I do," she whispered right before she pulled herself high enough and kissed him.

The kiss started slow, with soft movements. It started to escalate when she tilted her head to the side and let her tongue travel around the edge of one of his canines. A deep vibration started inside his chest, it did something very interesting to her lower belly.

She felt him smile into the kiss, and their bond told her happiness was not the only thing he was feeling.

The contrast between his hard body and his soft lips was something Kagome didn't think she was ever going to get tired of. The thought and the fear, thinking about a long-time commitment came and went in a flash but it was enough to make Inuyasha stop.

He separated from her and studied her face, "What's wrong?" He whispered with a ragged voice and she could feel his worry.

"Not important."

She shook her head and pulled him close again, but at the last second, he turned his face slowly to the side and he brushed her cheek with his nose and lips, not stopping until he dipped his head in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath.

Kagome felt the way he started to relax around her, and the pure contentment that started to fill him, and the emotion became more hers by each second that passed. They stayed like that just holding each other for a long time. Enjoying how it felt to be around the other.

Anxiety started to slip into the mix at the same time Inuyasha tightened his hug. Kagome could feel him opening and closing his lips without saying anything.

"K-Kagome," his hesitant voice sounded just before a strong knock on the door made them jump.

"Yes?" She answered but her voice was too soft to be heard on the other side and she tried again.

The chirpy voice of her assistant explained, "Your next appointment is here, Kagome."

"I'll be right there with them."

"Alright!"

Kagome gave him an apologetic smile when they separated enough to see each other's faces. They both knew how unwelcome the interruption was for the other and it made it somehow easier to bear.

"You were saying something? Just before the knock?"

She walked back and saw him change from the confident man he was seconds ago to the pouting child-like Inuyasha she had more experience with.

"Now I don't feel like saying it..." he mumbled as if he was talking to the wall beside them.

It was really cute to see him face the wall with a frown and pouty lips and his ears pointed at her.

She shrugged and nodded. "Alright, maybe another time."

Just as she expected, his head darted in her direction with a deeper frown than before. She could also feel his frustration growing but she was not going to beg.

"Kagome..." he said in something that was barely over a whisper.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked, not looking at her face again.

She bit back her smile "Not exactly, why?"

There was his anger again, rising along with his voice "You need to eat, woman!"

She nodded, "I do, but not right now."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and pointed at her, "You are being an ass on purpose..."

Kagome nodded again. "Yes, I am."

They've been through this kind of argument before. When she told him that if he didn't ask what he wanted to know, she was not going to say it and now he remembered.

He growled as he took a deep breath, "Alright! Do you want to have lunch with me?... after you finish here."

Kagome tilted her head to the side just to see his reaction. It was worth it when along with a nervous huff his ears started to flick adorably. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright! I think I just have two or three appointments today and I'm free..."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave.

"Do you want to wait for me here?"

"Can I?"

One more true smile came to her face when he said it with such happiness she had to clear her throat to stop herself from giggling. He had brightened up like a child when someone gives them candy.

Kagome took his hand and opened the door.

"There is a private waiting room just beside my office." She gave him a lopsided smile. "I can lend it to you for a while."

He seemed to like the big couch inside the room because as soon as they were inside he plopped down onto it.

She told him where the bathroom was in case he needed it and said good bye. Her hand was already on the doorknob when he said.

"I want to tell you something..."

Kagome waited for the rest of the sentence but it didn't come. Only a rush of anxiety came from him. It was strong enough to give him a quivering sound to his voice.

"I'll-I'll tell you when we are having lunch."

Kagome nodded and told him she was going to be back as soon as possible, Inuyasha waved her goodbye and she was on her way to meet her next appointment.

As she rehearsed her work-smile her head was filled with only that question. What did he want to tell her that made him that nervous?

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **This is another chapter, not the final yet, I hope the fluff is of your liking and that their developing as a couple is what you expected.**

 **I really liked this part of the story because Kagome stops and sees him, the real him.**

 **And because it's the first time that I write Hojo this way, usually he is the harmless and oblivious guy, but this time Kagome can't just run and leave him talking to himself.**

 **Thank you to every single person that reads this story, and another thank you to everyone that leaves a review, message, like, or Kudos. It is always a great moment to read that someone liked it enough to invest some of their time writing something about the story.** ***bows***

 **And I'm very lucky to have amazing friends that also take their time to make this story readable (you can tell the A/N was not betaed XD), it takes a long time to fix my weird English.**

 **About the story, I won't say the next one is the last because I've been lying to you all every time I say that... So, Next time Might not be the last.**

 **THANK YOU again for reading!**

 **Love,**

 **Nanna**


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters and I do not intend to gain any kind of monetary retribution for this work of fanfiction.

This is the last chapter! Enjoy :D

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Soulmates Part 6**

Inuyasha looked around him. The small room didn't have much, just a couple of couches, a small kitchenette with- he sniffed in that direction -cookies and beverages. The place had a mix of scents, none of them were recent other than Kagome's and his.

His lips twitched upward.

He was really enjoying the way they were now. The best part was that Kagome was not running away from him anymore. There were signs that she was starting to think of him as a partner, or at least he liked to think that she was.

He had shared things about his mom's death... the most important things. She didn't need to know the gruesome details of that night. She had shared close-to-the-heart things too. It had been an important moment for both of them, finding something else that they shared. And everything had happened because she had broken into his house. She had felt his pain and she had come to him.

An idea flashed in his head and he smiled to himself... After she let herself inside his home, it was only fair for him to crash unannounced at her home whenever he felt like it, right? Yep, it was only fair.

He was busy enjoying his Machiavellian plans when the sound of her steps and voice caught his attention.

It was Kagome and she was using a tone that he hadn't heard from her since their first call. It was respectful, modulated and Inuyasha decided that it was dull. It lacked part of what Kagome was, there was no spark. But even like that, the sound of her voice did something to him no other sound could do quiet as good. It relaxed him.

His eyes started to feel heavy and keeping his head up became an Herculean task. He decided to find a more comfortable position to listen to her, so he slung his arms around the backrest of the couch and let his head fall backwards.

His brow furrowed as his mind traveled back to the night before, where he didn't even need the sound of her voice to fall asleep. Her presence was enough to lull him during the new moon. It was something that didn't happen often without huge amount of alcohol.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Kagome explaining why she recommended a house on the suburbs for a couple with many dogs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first appointment she had was easy. It was a new couple buying their first home, each of them had two dogs and now they needed a place that could fit the four of their babies, as the couple called them. Kagome's work had been presenting options to narrow the search after they presented their budget.

She walked them outside with a smile on her face. She really liked to work with new couples. Sometimes she cringed at their mushiness, but it was always a nice experience when they finally found THE house.

The receptionist told Kagome her next appointment had cancelled and she only had one left for that day. With her mind full of ideas about what to do the rest of the afternoon, ran into Hojo on her way back to her office. Or better said, Hojo waited for her to walk through the corridor.

She had interacted with Hojo enough that day but it looked like he wanted to keep saying stupid things. Another sigh left her lips as he opened his to speak.

"Higurashi!"

"I'm sorry Hojo, not now." She didn't stop walking, but he followed.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I thought that man was not going to leave you alone."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. HE was the one not leaving her alone.

"I'm worried about you, Higurashi. I think you haven't been yourself after we broke up..."

Her whole body spun in Hojo's direction and she stared at him incredulously.

"Broke... up?"

She asked giving him the benefit of the doubt. There was no way he thought they had been a couple, right? He had not said they _broke up_ when they only went out once and they ended it early and kiss-lessly because the whole deal had just been weird and uncomfortable.

The man nodded, still oblivious of Kagome's reactions, "Yes, after I told you I was not going to go out with you anymore..." He paused enough time to give her a sympathetic look, and his hand went up as if he wanted to pat her back to comfort it, but it stayed in the air awkwardly when Kagome stared at it as if it was a hideous bug. But he didn't stop talking, "I know that having no one with you might feel like you don't deserve a normal man... but you need to pull yourself together."

He stretched out his arm to give her a pat on her shoulder but she moved away, far enough to avoid being touched. He frowned slightly but kept talking.

"Someday you will find someone that is good to you and that likes you enough to stay with you... There's no need to go as far as to mingle that way with youkai."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep, deep, slow breath as she thought about the whole situation. First, he was saying that after just one date they had been in a relationship, and now he was talking shit about Inuyasha. She needed to keep her cool or she was going to hit his well intentioned but stupid self.

"I know your feelings about Soulmates but, even like that, a human Soulmate is much better than THAT"

Kagome opened her eyes just to roll them on his face, even if the action flew over his head. A part of her found this funny, ironically funny. This must be universe's way to laugh at her.

Keeping her face expressionless, she declared, "He IS my Soulmate," and waited for him to show a reaction that indicated he had understood her words. He stopped mid-word, she had no idea what word it was as his eyes flared open.

"You must be confused, humans can't have _Youkai_ Soulmates"

Kagome gave him a mocking smile, "He is part human and yes, they can. I'm going to work. Have a nice day, Hojo."

If he said something after that, she didn't know. She just beelined to her office and closed the door to keep him outside for the second time that day.

After a few calming breaths, she walked to her private coffee maker and tea stash, that was placed beside the door. Kagome jokingly called it her 'secret' stash because when she opened the door it became hidden to the world. But right now was not the moment to find joy in little things. She needed something to wash the unpleasant taste in her mouth.

She had finally sat at her desk, sipping on her delicious tea when her assistant knocked on her door. Her last appointment for that day had arrived. Kagome hoped it was a fast and easy appointment. She didn't want to deal with a controlling partner ordering the other around to choose things because one of them had made most of the money they were going to invest, or just an abusive Soulmate relationship. Kagome had special aversion for dysfunctional couples that explained that they were together because they were Soulmates, when it was their only thing in common.

Kagome shook her head, "Please let it be pleasant people", she begged.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He walked to Kagome's workplace ready to fight some kind of battle. He needed to show her how good Inuyasha was for her. Maybe saying how good she was for him too.

After announcing his presence to the receptionist, he was led to Kagome's office. On his way there he had to stop and turn around for a moment. He sniffed around discreetly and smirked.

So the pup had been there, good.

When he started walking again he could hear an upset "Another?" from one of the offices down the hall.

After a knock and a quick "Come in", he opened the door and he walked inside.

"Good afternoon."

Kagome gasped and smiled, "Mr. Takahashi, nice to see you!"

He really liked the way that woman smiled, like she was sharing the light inside her. As she walked around the desk to greet him, he sniffed again and this time a full grin appeared on his face.

She smelled like his pup. Not only like they've been touching-in a lot of places- but also she smelt like the personal products he used. It was an interesting piece of information. The man wondered if maybe they didn't need any kind of push anymore.

"What brings you here?" she asked with her smile still on her face.

"I came to talk about your payment... among other things."

Her head tilted to the side, in a way that was too similar to how Inuyasha usually did it and that made him smile.

"Payment? What payment?"

"You did an excellent job and you deserve to be paid," he declared with an easy smile on his face.

She waved her hand dismissively, "I accepted as a favor for Miroku, I never intended to be paid for that."

"It is part of your job..." He pressed with a grave voice..

"It was a favor..." she imitated his tone. "And I did it with pleasure."

The man chuckled, "Dealing with my youngest is not always a pleasure..."

Kagome laughed at that and shrugged, "Well, It was a pleasure... most of the time."

He nodded, "That sounds more like it."

Kagome chuckled again before her face got serious, "Still, I'm not going to take your money..."

The man growled low in frustration and Kagome laughed again. "Not even like that, thank you."

He crossed his arms over his chest in a playful way to show his disagreement.

She shook her head slightly, "I'm being rude, sorry. Do you want coffee or tea?" she asked as her hand pointed at the the table at his back.

He nodded and walked towards the little table. "I'll make one myself, don't worry."

Kagome was walking to her chair when the office door opened and a human male walked inside without knocking.

"Higurashi, I've been thinking and there is no other explanation. You must be under a spell!" His voice was high pitched and loud.

"Hojo!"

Kagome was instantly angry, which was obvious by the dry tone she had used and the way her face was becoming red. The youkai man was a little lost on the situation but it didn't look like it was going to end well.

"There is no other rational explanation, Higurashi. Let me help you-" he walked closer to Kagome, showing her something in his hand "-with this amulet you can break any enchantment they've put on you..." The man pushed the foul-smelling thing against Kagome's chest and Taisho could feel his patience running low. "Humans can't feel attracted to Youkai. They are beasts that only look human... He is not like us. I'm gonna make sure you are saved from them. I'm going to hel-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, the dog demon had him pinned by the throat to the wall beside the door. The human's eyes moved around nervously and Taisho felt a great pleasure when the sour smell of panic replaced the acrid one that came from hate.

"Wh-where did you..." his crazed eyes searched for Kagome before pleading "Higurashi!" The human tried to remove the hand by himself as he asked for help. Neither of those worked.

Taisho let his fangs elongate enough that it made locking his jaw difficult. He took a deep breath before speaking.

With his stupid words the stupid human had managed to insult the memory of his wife... It was necessary to teach something to the stupid male, and with that he tried to make his words easy to understand, with slow and velvety tone.

"Boy, you need to watch that rude mouth of yours," he said with a smile that wasn't exactly a smile.

"I-I-I" The man tried to move his head to look at Kagome again. "Higurashi, this beast!"

Taisho didn't know what Kagome was doing but she didn't come closer and he was grateful. He didn't want this to end before he said a few things to the human.

"You see," he continued in a conversational tone, "you are not completely wrong, youkai and humans are not the same. One big difference is that Youkai can have two forms."

He raised his hand and held it close to the human's face. "I'm a dog youkai so I can do this."

He let his hand transform partially into a dog paw, showing him the white fur and the magenta stripe that adorned his wrist, flexing his fingers and presenting the long claws that came with it. "But that doesn't mean I don't feel like a human does."

His hand went back to human and gave a couple of pats to Hojo's cheek, enjoying the way the human tried to shrink away from his touch.

"We live for centuries so that might be difficult to understand, I get that. But when we love... we carry that love with us for the rest of our lives." Taisho knew his voice didn't sound normal but the human didn't seem to notice the sad and remote undertone.

He let go of his hold on Hojo's throat and grabbed the human's shoulder after patting it not-very-softly. "I understand how your very insensitive words came from a good place. You were worried about my son's Soulmate because she is your friend, I understand that."

The dog demon gave him another smile that was only a display of fangs and the human responded with the faintest of whines.

"But if you hurt either of them... I'll come back to see you again." The laugh that he let out sounded almost like a bark and he enjoyed how the human's eyes became even wider.

Kagome finally came closer to them. "Thank you for worrying about me, Hojo." She held the stinky package close to her heart before handing it back to its owner, "But you can see I'm under no enchantment of any kind." She smiled, a true friendly smile, "And I don't need any kind of help."

The human nodded and took the amulet as fast as he could, right after Taisho took his hand off Hojo's shoulder. He never looked back.

"I'm sorry for that..." Kagome apologized. "He is not a bad person... just... I have no idea what goes through his head."

"Don't worry about it." the smile he shared with her had much less teeth than the one before. "It's sad to know those kind of ideas still exist after all these centuries." His smile became side-looped "You'll have to deal with your own share of close minded people."

Kagome's face started to flush as he kept looking at her knowingly. "I-I guess I will," she mumbled.

He didn't expect the warmth that filled him as soon as she admitted that. Even if she had just implied that he accepted his son, and nothing more, it gave him hope.

He had always worried about Inuyasha and his way to push people away. Now it seemed everything was slowly finding its right place.

"I guess I should go before I start another fight." He pointed to the door.

"That was not your fault! Hojo is a well-intentioned moron."

He chuckled, "That is a very nice way to put it."

Kagome blinked, and pointed behind her, "Don't you want to see Inuyasha before you go?"

"He's still here?" his lips formed another smile when she flushed even deeper.

"He-he is waiting for me to finish work to go have lunch. You can join us!"

Taisho's head shook as soon as she stopped talking. There was no way he was going to ruin their date. Even if spending time with a pouting and sulking Inuyasha was always very funny. It was just mean.

"Don't worry about it. I would love to have lunch with you but I think I'll join you some other time."

"Alright..." her brow furrowed momentarily and her eyes briefly drifted to the side as if she was focusing her attention elsewhere before coming back to him with an amused light in them "...I think he is still asleep. He didn't sleep much last night..."

He must have shown a reaction because she blushed deeply and explained rapidly "You know because of-I don't mean we-we didn't-he was just-and I went to his home-"

He raised his hand with a small smile on his face, "I understand."

She didn't need to explain any further, he knew they had spent the night together, and what had _not_ happened. He bit back a mischievous smile and whispered just high enough for her to hear, "More than you imagine..."

He cleared his throat to avoid chuckling at her renewed flush. "I'm taking my leave. Nice to see you Kagome. We will talk about your payment another time."

Kagome bid him goodbye and he walked back to the reception, but not before saying loudly, "See you soon, Hojo."

As he heard Kagome's muffled laugh at his back, Taisho Takahashi decided it had been a very productive visit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the dog demon left her, Kagome wrapped up everything as fast as she could. It didn't take her more than fifteen minutes but for her-and her stomach-it felt like a full hour.

She locked up her office and talked to her assistant about what needed to be done for the next day. After everything was ready, she walked back to her sleeping hanyou.

Carefully she took off the sign that read 'Do not Disturb' from the door and opened it. The visual she found was not exactly what she expected from him. His sleeping face had looked so handsome when she woke up that morning, that the face of the man in front of her was not easy to reconcile with the mental image of her handsome hanyou.

Kagome walked slowly, trying not to make any noise and she lowered herself to see him better until she sat on her legs.

She analyzed his posture. His torso was tilted to the side, and one arm had fallen from the backrest and was now over one leg, the same leg he had somehow stretched completely over the sitting cushing, while the other remained as if he was sitting normally.

Her head tilted to the side as she studied him, it was like his right side had stayed immobile while his left thrashed around. His head was hanging to the left side, with a thin line of drool that went from the corner of his lip-that he had under his fang- to his chin, ending up in a not-very-small wet stain on the left side of his chest. She looked at his red t-shirt. It had the same print as the one he had worn the night before and it was wrinkled in some places. She briefly wondered why would he wear the same sweaty t-shirt for that long if he was sensitive to scents.

Kagome just stayed there, admiring him like she had done that same morning. Noticing the small twitches that came and went through his limbs as he slept. The way his ears seemed to take turns on which one should remain flat as the other stayed high and alert.

The only word Kagome could use to describe him was, adorable. With his drool and child-like expression on his handsome face. With his awkward position and twitchy body, covered by suspiciously wrinkled clothes, he was completely adorable.

The knowledge that came with the realization that she wanted to drink that visual as long as she could, stopped her cold.

In any other circumstances, with anybody else, she knew she would be laughing and taking pictures and never forget to use it as way to piss them off. In other cases this sight could be the one reason to make her reconsider the person's attractiveness. With some other man this could be her reason to say goodbye. But in this case and with this person, the only thing she wanted to do was to stroke his hair and see his face change as he became aware of his surroundings.

And just by that, she knew she had fallen in love with this man. Soulmate or not, she loved him. The shock took the air out of her lungs like a physical punch. When had she fallen in love with him? When did he get so close to her heart?

He was far from perfect, she knew that, but it just made her appreciate him more. He was different. Different from most men she had ever met. Different from what she was used to having around. Different from what she expected from a Soulmate. Different from what she always expected to hate, and now those differences made him the one that she wanted around her. What made her happy when she thought about him.

Kagome stood up and gave him another look, trying to absorb this moment as much as she could. One last mental picture before walking close enough to touch his face.

That warm, and somehow both overwhelming and calming feeling inside her, only became more intense after touching his cheek. Even after she chuckled for the dog-like way he breathed in and made a short purring sound at the same time he rapidly shook his head with small movements, THE emotion didn't go away.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she said with a chirpy voice.

"I wasn't sleeping," he grunted.

"Your shirt says otherwise..." Kagome said in a mocking tone as she playfully tugged on his sidelock. "I'm really hungry, can we go now?"

Inuyasha was on his feet before she finished talking. He quickly checked his clock before frowning, "You finished really quickly today..." he said with a deeper voice than normal before stretching his legs and torso.

"Yep, I had a short day today and one cancelled." A soft smile appeared on her face, "Now I'm free."

He smirked at her happy tone. Kagome took his hand and pulled him out of the room. They were about to reach her office door when his feet stopped and his head turned to one side, then the other as he sniffed around, this time not worrying about being discreet.

"Oi, why was my dad here?" He asked, with a frown on his face.

Kagome paused as she pondered how much he needed to know about what happened with his father. Too late did she notice the way his worried expression morphed into something darker, with his fangs showing as he said, "What happened, Kagome?"

She shook her head, "Nothing important."

Inuyasha was tempted to let it go, and he would have, if he hadn't felt the rapid sting of anger, shame, and guilt that came and went as fast as a blink, but for him those emotions were clear as water. Something had happened and she was keeping it from him, she was hiding something from him.

He sniffed again and growled low. "Bullshit."

The hand that was not holding his quickly raised, signing him to stop. "Really, it was nothing important..."

"I don't even need the bond to smell the lie." His eyes were grim as he waited for her answer.

It became clear to Kagome that this conversation was developing into a fight that was different than any other they'd had in the past. Not only because she could feel how Inuyasha had closed off and had pushed away from her. His eyes had lost their sparkle and through their bond she could feel the underlying emotion hidden in his pulsing anger was pain.

She was considering explaining everything, even if what happened was one of the things Kagome wished she could spare him. As she pondered how to start her explanation, an angry sound took her out of her thoughts.

"You're gonna tell me anyway, or we are not going anywhere," he grumbled along with a huff.

Oh, hell no, she thought, losing her good will to explain. That was not how these kind of situations were gonna roll.

As her anger raised to match his, she forgot any intention of buffering this down. She watched with a twisted satisfaction as Inuyasha blinked, confused as he felt her icy anger.

Her voice was flat as she scurried away from him, letting his hand go. "I guess you're right... _WE_ are not going anywhere." She gave him a slight nod before turning to the side and walking away.

There was no way she was going to stay and explain things to him when he was being an ass. This was not going to become the precedent that set how their serious problems were going to be solved. If he didn't rethink his tone and the way he asked for an explanation, she was not going to explain shit, she was not even going to be around him.

"We can talk again after you rethink that tone of yours," she said before giving him a small nod and walking away from the office to go down the stairs.

The satisfaction of what she had just done started to disappear as she reached the sidewalk and there were still no signs of her hanyou. Without much thought she decided to walk to her usual restaurant as she wondered why Inuyasha hadn't come down, was he angry enough to sulk in her office until she came back? He knew she wasn't coming back that day...

Kagome had already asked for the usual meal she had and her fresh glass of water had arrived when the door opened and Inuyasha appeared. His eyes looked around the restaurant and he walked directly to her table when they made contact with her.

Without asking if he could sit down, Inuyasha pulled the chair and sat down not in front of her but next to her on the square table. Her eyes followed his movements as she took a sip of her water and put the glass back on the table.

She looked at him, waiting for whatever thing he wanted to explain. Using her most innocent face as she played with the rim of her glass.

"Kagome..." his tone was flat.

"Yes?" she said with a tone that matched her face.

He took a deep breath and then sighed, by all appearances he seemed to be gathering patience to speak.

"I-I rethought my tone, alright?"

His grumpy voice did nothing to diminish the adorable sight that was his flushed face as he avoided her eyes.

"You did? Thank you..."

It was impossible to stop the smile that came to her face as he just nodded and looked around for the waiter, he waited until he had ordered the same that she was having to speak again.

"Your idiot of a co-worker stopped me on the way out," Inuyasha said with a frown.

Kagome huffed, giving him the opportunity to set the pace of the conversation. "Again? What did he want this time?"

"He said he wanted me to tell something to my old man."

"Hope it's not another insult..."

The hanyou shook his head, "He only said: Tell your dad I'll stay away, he doesn't need to come again."

She chuckled a little, "Your dad sure made an impression."

"Kagome!" The man took a deep breath after his almost-shout and ended the question with a much softer voice "What the hell did my dad do?"

The fact he was trying not to make her angry and he had made it a question instead of a demand, and the slight worry that came to him as soon as he registered his first word, was a sign of how much he cared. A warm fuzzy feeling washed over her and in response Inuyasha blinked, confused, before a renewed blush covered his cheeks.

"He and Hojo had a little disagreement about humans having youkai Soulmates... and your dad set him straight."

His eyes narrowed as he heard the explanation, obviously not completely satisfied with the summarized version. Before he said something else, the waiter came with their orders and he seemed to forget the topic.

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha finished his third serving and asked for the bill, as Kagome explained to him what kind of clients were her least favorite.

The lunch had proved again how compatible they were, after the small bump in the beginning, everything had flowed perfectly, the conversation was entertaining and for what he could see and feel through their bond, she was having a really good time.

"I'm sorry but I also have to add to the list incompatible Soulmates..." She let out another sigh, one that seemed to mean she was reliving something awful in her head.

His stomach shrunk at her comment, afraid of what exactly she was referring to when she said that. And wondering if that was some kind of sign for him. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean Soulmates that shouldn't be together..."

The waiter came to deliver the bill and both of them took out their wallets. Inuyasha waved a hand indicating she was not going to pay shit, but being the kind of woman she was she insisted.

"It's not that much... I can at least pay my part"

He huffed. "Exactly because of that, you're not paying..."

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with me paying?"

"Nuthin, but I want to do it!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Without another word he gave the waiter the money.

"Inu-" her words were interrupted with his voice.

"You can pay next time, alright?"

He stood up and rearranged his chair as he tried-and failed- to control the nervous flicking of his ears as he waited for her answer. She imitated him without answering and he could feel his ears moving like crazy. Kagome took her purse and she still said nothing.

The woman waited until he looked back to her to smile and say, "Just don't forget it, okay?"

As if she had said something unimportant as how cold today was she walked toward the door. Inuyasha didn't care, he was grinning like an idiot when he caught up to her in the small lobby. As if that was not enough, she took his hand and pulled him outside.

With his smile still plastered on his face they walked down the street, not sure where to go next but enjoying the afternoon stroll. They reached a small park and Inuyasha had an idea.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!"

Without waiting for her answer, he ran down the street dodging the pedestrians there.

Kagome wasn't sure what he was trying to do, after they nice lunch the had been walking aimlessly through the streets. She knew the exact moment he got excited about something and sat her on the bench before running away. Even now she could feel his anticipation and sheer happiness as he did whatever he was doing.

Around ten minutes later she saw him run back with a bunch of bags and huge grin still in place. As soon as he was standing in front of her he started to explain in a single breath.

"You said you really liked parks, so I thought it would be fun to stay here a while. Then I remembered you still had your working clothes and couldn't sit on the grass, so I bought these." He raised his hands showing her what appeared to be blankets, drinks, snacks, several kinds of snacks. "Now we can stay a little while..." his voice became quiet and his ears drooped as he looked away.. "Unless you don't feel like it... I mean, we can come some other time, no biggy... I don't really care. I mean it's only a picnic..."

Kagome bit back her chuckle as she looked at his profile. "I would like to have a picnic."

His eyes zeroed on her face, "You WOULD?" he cleared his throat and asked again in a much calmer voice, "I'm glad you do... let's find a nice place..."

After Kagome offered to take some of the bags and he refused with his whole body, he nudged her to start the place seeking. It was not the cherry blossom season and the park was relatively alone enough for them to choose wherever they wanted.

The place Kagome liked was next to a big leafy tree that gave spacious shade. As soon as she pointed to the place Inuyasha had started to set the blanket and take out everything he bought. As everything was arranged on the mat, that was for a party of ten easily, it became apparent he had brought too much of everything. He had three family bentos, six bottles of different beverages, and more than one package of chopsticks, cups, plates, garbage bags and napkins. When he finished setting everything he turned to her and made a sign for her to follow him onto the mat.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he pointed at the bentos.

She shook her head and he studied her as if he was wondering how true that was.

"Thirsty?"

She shook her head again as a small smile adorned her face. Inuyasha was still staring at her suspiciously when she took her shoes and sat down.

"We just ate... I'm fine, really."

He nodded and laid down beside her. The corner of her lips twitched upward as he seemed to wonder if he was too close for a second before spatting a "keh!" and settling on his side at an arm's reach.

Kagome looked around them, enjoying the happy mood of the kids in the playground close by, or the chatter of the people around them.

"Oi, Kagome..."

Inuyasha was scratching the tip of his nose with his eyes closed as he talked. Even if he was trying to appear nonchalant she could feel a slow burning worry in their bond, as if he was trying to keep that emotion at bay.

"Hmm?"

"Back at the restaurant... umm... You said something about Incompatible Soulmates..."

Kagome nodded as he chose the words for the rest of his question. "I did, they are my least favorite clients, yes."

She felt the anxiety rise from his side as he tried to keep the calm facade. "And, w-what did you mean by... that?"

Her eyes traveled to the tree above them. Watching the leaves dancing with the wind catching the light and looking like color changing leaves.

"I meant people who clearly have no reason to be together, except for their bond..."

He remained quiet as she pondered how to explain it right.

"I don't mean people that have different taste in things, or even people that bicker all the time..." her eyes searched for his, "I meant people who don't want the same kind of life as the other, people that don't care about the other's happiness. Couples that don't respect each other."

The emotion behind those golden eyes burned as she kept talking. "When people come to my office they look for a place where they want to cement their future, their hopes, dreams, plans and even fears come to light when we search for that special place..."

Without being aware her arms hugged her legs.

"It's really sad to be there when the couple talks to the other like they didn't matter. Like if the other was or wasn't there they didn't give a rat's ass. When their actions scream how unhappy they are. But because they are Soulmates they remain together. As if for that little detail everything else was decided... That is not how a relationship... a family... a life together is built..."

Even after she finished talking the emotion behind those eyes didn't change and holding that stare became too hard for her, without being able to avoid it she looked away and focused on the kids in the playground.

She heard him slowly move closer before whispering, "We're not like that."

She didn't know what to say. Ending up like that kind of couple was one of her greatest fears. Even after finding Inuyasha, an ugly voice kept whispering to her that couples didn't start like that, reminding her that even the worst relationship had good moments.

His hand softly cupped her cheek, pulling it towards him. Inuyasha was sitting to her right, with his legs spread around her body, as if he wanted her to sit on his lap but hadn't asked yet. His face close enough for her to feel the air as he breathed. Just after her eyes made contact with his he spoke again. His voice was velvety steel in his confidence, his eyes were clear of any doubt as he repeated, "We're not like that, you hear me? We will never be like that!"

A quivering smile appeared on her face as he repeated it one more time, adding "I won't shut the fuck up until you say it too."

"You're so sure..." the words full of awe escaped her lips.

"I'm positive about it, I mean, we're talking about you and me." He gave her a couple of cute ear flicks, "Come on... say it."

"We... are NOT like that..."

"And...?" he pressured.

"We will never be like that..."

Another of those fangy smiles came to his face at the same time a wave of happiness and pride reached her through their bond. There was so much light in him at that moment that she let herself go, cupped his face with the same tenderness he had done moments before and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and tender, their lips moving slowly and carefully. His free arm came around her, pulling her into an embrace, it became an unspoken promise. When they separated she rested her forehead on his without a word.

Somehow words were not enough to express or explain their feelings, and she let their bond do the work, sending him her gratitude for his understanding and confidence, her hope and expectation for what was to come and her love just for being himself.

The sweet moment got interrupted when his cellphone ringtone going off made them jump. Automatically she moved back and tried to edge away, his arm around her didn't move as he gave her a playful glare and searched for his phone with his other hand.

"I fucking hate phones sometimes," he said before answering. "Yeah, Takahashi here. Yeah. I went to the interview last week... Ah-yes. Um... Thank you."

Kagome smiled as she watched him switch from grumpy to hopeful and humble. His voice lost its edge and his ears danced around as he talked. She had never seen him use a phone before. And being honest with herself, ever since she knew of his ears, she wondered how he used it. Now, she felt a little stupid because it was not the silly image she had in her head where he moved the phone up and down to listen and talk. He held the phone close to his head, but not touching it, making sure his voice reached the mic and his ears, or at least one of them was pointed in the phone's direction.

She kept studying him as the conversation went on a little longer.

"Yes, I can start whenever you want... I'd like that, thank you." Suddenly he tensed and his brows furrowed. "No, it is already perfect... I don't want that, please don't do it, I am happy starting as field manager's assistant..." He moved the phone away and let out a long sigh before putting it back in place. "Look, I know you know my family and because of that you think this is a bad idea, and even if I have experience on construction and all that sh-matter, I've never worked in Japan and I want to learn..." he cleared his throat and moved his face away from her stare as his cheeks became cutely rosy. "I want to learn from your company and earn my place, not just get a directive job because you know who my dad is..."

By the way his tone lit up, Kagome knew he had gotten the answer he wanted. "Keh... Yeah... Umm... Thank you... I'll see you next week. Thank you."

He put his phone away and turned to her with a smile on his face. "I got a job."

"Congratulations!"

Looking at his slightly bashful face, Kagome decided she was exactly where she wanted to be.

-.-.-.-.-

It had been a great day. A really good day. He had woken up with Kagome in his bed. They had spent almost all day together. He had gotten a job. She had kissed him more than once. He had to bite back a giggle with that thought.

After she had congratulated him with her bright eyes and sunshine-like smile he had pulled her back to a hug again, and she had surprised him by taking his face in her hands again and kissing the life out of him.

This time when they separated to get some air into their lungs, he was seriously panting and he could hear people whispering about them and his cheeks became even redder.

He started to feel her embarrassment as she looked around and found the curious eyes of the people around them. Inuyasha pulled her to him in a way that she could rest her back on his chest.

"Inuyasha... people are watching..." She whispered as she tried to move away

He tightened his arms around her and shrugged.

"Not my fault, woman."

"Inuyasha!"

Blatantly ignoring her glare, he reached for the food. "I think I'm a little hungry... how about you?"

After that she seemed to relax somewhat and they ate slowly. Letting the conversation take place again.

She asked about what kind of work he was going to do and he volunteered the information about why he wanted to start learning in another company before opening his own. She told him about how she was offered a place as a partner in her company but refused it, planning to start one herself in the near future.

The sun had started to move down into the horizon when they decided to end their picnic as the air also became chilly. After everything was packed again, they walked hand in hand through their park.

"I think it's time for me to go home..." Kagome said in a low tone, bringing a knowing smile to his face. The woman didn't want to part ways, and in a weird way he liked that.

"Then let's take you to your house!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you thinking something dirty? Cause I'm feeling like you are."

Inuyasha looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about, woman! It's you who's got dirty thoughts!"

She started walking again "Maybe..."

He stopped in his tracks and did a double take on her calm face, not sure he had heard correctly, but the mischievous feeling he was getting from her told him his Kagome had really joked like that.

"Well... You'll need to guide me because I have no idea where your home is..."

"We are in the right direction, don't worry. My place is close to work."

He nodded as they kept leisurely walking to her house. They just needed to turn at the next corner when she looked at him.

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk about something important."

He tripped on his own feet. He had not forgotten that, it was just that he had not found the right moment to bring it into the conversation.

"Are you ok?"

"Keh! Of course I'm alright!"

Kagome pointed at a tall gray building with big windows, "Let's go in."

He followed her as he tried to decide how to say it. If his arms weren't busy carrying their things, he was sure he would be pulling on his hair. He wasn't good with words... usually words got him in trouble... how could he tell her something like that without fucking it up? He had only fucked things up once that day, and that was a record. He didn't want to ruin the exceptionally good mood that had reigned.

He wasn't aware of the code entered to open the front door of the building, neither of the elevator opening and closing around them, he didn't even know how many doors they had walked by until she stopped and entered another code. The soft 'ding' that indicated the door was unlocked brought him back to reality.

She smiled at him and held the door open for him. He ignored his own nervousness as he walked inside. His first impression was that it smelled delicious. The whole house smelled like her. Also it seemed spacious, for some reason the only word that came to his mind 'homey'.

The doors to what seemed the bedrooms and bathroom were to his right. In front of him was a cute little diner and beyond it was what seemed to be a cozy livingroom. To his left was the kitchen. Everything looked clean and tidy, with the lingering scents of things she had cooked days before.

Inuyasha left the bags on the kitchen counter. Kagome followed close. "Do you want something to drink?"

His brain told him that the best option was to say no, wish her goodnight and leave, but every other part of his body screamed that he should stay as long as he could.

"I'll take your silences as a 'yes, you want, but no, you shouldn't', and pour you a little cold tea anyway."

She walked directly to her fridge and took out a pitcher of barley tea and served a glass, handing it to him with a hand that was pure innocence. It confused him, a lot. Was Kagome sending him signals _or_ was he seeing things that weren't there?

He gulped the tea down and gave her back the glass. She sauntered her way back to the kitchen to place the glass on the counter. On her way back, she gave him an intense stare that warmed him in all the right places.

For some reason his legs started to back away as she came closer. His head was still trying to wrap around the fact that she was the one trying to _do_ something. It was difficult to use the word _seduce_ even in his head. Nonetheless the bond was clear on that, she was feeling frisky and there was another feeling she had been broadcasting during the day, that he couldn't name... it was something different, it made his heart skip a beat.

She raised her hand, "Why don't you stay a little bit more?"

That was when he realized that he was backing out towards the door.

"I-I think I should go home..." he said more to convince himself than her.

"Inuyasha, what are you so scared of?"

She had stopped walking to him and was now regarding him with some worry, even if her arched brow and small smile didn't change.

"Keh! I'm not scared, woman!"

Her head tilted to the side, "You look a little scared..."

He took the few steps that separated them and said directly to her face "I told you! I'm NOT scared!"

She arched her other brow and tilted her head back to see his face better.

Being taunted like that was not something that Kagome had done before, at least in person, it made him feel _different_. He was used to being the one chasing after her, the one working for them to get closer, to get to know her better, to spend time with her. Since they knew they were Soulmates he was the one in charge of closing the gap and moments like this, where she took the reins always made him a little uneasy... among other things.

The sensory overload was extreme compared to what he felt around her as a human. His nostrils flared as he took in the deliciously tempting scent she had right at that moment. A deeper and more fragrant version of her normal scent.

His hands darted to her arm, holding her over her elbows, not sure if he wanted to pull her closer or push her away.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" he found himself asking with a gravelly tone.

Instead of a shocked expression or an explanation about what he could be misinterpreting, he got a mischievous half smile and a simple, "I'm flirting with you... can't you tell?"

"Kagome..." he said in what sounded like a halfhearted reprimand.

"You don't like it?" Her tone was coy but as soon as she said it he felt a change in her demeanor, through their bond he felt her doubt and insecurity grow. The eyes that had been promising great things to come were suddenly dim and avoiding his.

"If you don't... I think I can...I can stop" Her voice was as void of emotion as her face turned to the side.

A sense of urgency came over him. He had to show her, quickly, how wrong she was. One of the hands that held her arms shot lower, circling her waist and pulling her into his body, letting her feel his body's reaction to her advances. The gasp that left her lips was music for his ears. Her eyes rapidly looked for his and it was his time to give her a playful smile.

"Do you _feel_ how much I like it?" he asked at the same time he slowly rolled his hips to show his point, gaining a soft gasp on her part.

The shocked expression on Kagome's face didn't last long, being replaced by one of those small playful smiles of hers, along with some hip movements of her own.

A shiver ran down Inuyasha's back as her hands rested on his chest before sliding upward to circle his neck, dipping her fingers in the hair on the back of his head, making a trail with nails that made him tingly all over. Then she pulled his face to hers.

Kissing her was something special, every time her soft lips touched his, it was both a familiar yet new experience. This time she was the one leading the kiss, the one slowly tilting her head to the side to make the kiss deeper, her tongue caressing his lips to gain access.

It was the slow moans she gave as she pressed herself against him that sent him over the edge. One moment he was enjoying being kissed by the sexiest woman ever and the next thing he knew, he had said woman pinned to the wall.

Kagome giggled softly at the display of his speed, and taking advantage of how he was supporting her weight with his hands on her butt, she raised her legs to his waist right before she started a slow trail of kisses from his jaw down his neck, at the same time she kept the slow rocking of her hips that rendered him stupider than usual. Her hands were playing with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, and he moved back after she grunted when she had to stop around his arms.

"Take it off..." she whispered grumpily.

He moved back enough so Kagome could take the shirt off him and throw it away. He marveled again at the way she looked, her face flushed, her eyes almost glowing and her lips with a deep reddish color. She lost no time after disposing of the shirt, her hands got busy trying to unbutton his pants, a much more difficult task given their current position. His eyes traveled around for a moment, realizing they were steps away from her bedroom door. It was closed but being the place that smelled more like her, it had to be it. Not giving time for his mind to tell him the reasons why, he took her from the wall and walked to the room.

After they reached the door and found out that turning the knob was difficult in these kind of situations, and Kagome helped him with a soft "good idea", they walked inside. She wiggled her body as she asked to be let down. Reluctantly he let her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground.

Their bond told him she was not walking away from him, and it became clear when moments after her feet touched the ground, her hands were back on the front of his pants. The rushed movements of her fingers, separated only by thin fabric was doing things to his self-control. So his pants fell to the ground and she let out a triumphant "ha!" The next thing he did was take the end of her dress in his hand and pull it up.

"Your turn, Kagome."

For an answer she only raised her arms and let him pull her dress off. A somewhat nervous smile was shared as they stood in front of each other with only underwear, as if it somehow had become more real now that they were mostly undressed.

Kagome let her fingers travel from his chest to his abs as he was still lost, with his eyes dancing up and down her body. It was perfect how her underwear matched her, she had soft pink cotton panties and a simple white bra with delicate lace of the same color. It was completely her, cute, functional... and perfect.

Those playful fingers of hers brought him back from his musings when they reached his underwear, preparing it to follow the path of his pants. His fingers circled her wrist and pulled away.

She made a questioning sound and her brows went low. He let out a dark laugh as he moved closer to her ear, nibbling it softly.

"Not yet... yours first," he whispered as his hands held her waist as he pushed her back until she sat on the bed. On her own, she pushed herself back on the mattress leaving enough space for him to follow and she raised her arms invitingly.

He didn't need to be told what she wanted. He knelt on the bed, right in between her legs and at the same time a deep rumble started in his chest as he crawled to her. She reached for his forelocks and pulled him for a kiss.

Her body arched against him, pressing her breasts against his chest, and his rumbling became stronger, the kiss became urgent. Then she raised one of her legs, stroking the side of his thigh and when the scent of her arousal hit him hard, he had to force the end of that kiss and rest his head on the crook of her neck . His erection was throbbing painfully and his hands twitched with the need to rip the flimsy panties she had and just enter her in that moment. He took a deep breath. It was a big mistake. The scent of her arousal was thick around them.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. The fire inside her was too strong. She was more than eager to get the rest of their clothes off but it looked like her hanyou wanted to take things as slow as possible. And that was driving her crazy.

He was breathing hard with his face hidden in her neck. She turned her face to him and drew her tongue from his neck up to his cheek, smiling when she heard him hiss. She could feel the effort he was exerting to be gentle. The muscles of his back that she could feel under her hands twitched constantly, his body was covered by a thin film of sweat and he was burning up.

When his hands finally slithered under her bra she was the one hissing. It took her a while to figure out he had actually ripped her bra off, it was the contrast between the fresh air around them and his hot hand as he slowly touched and played with her right breast that told her so. His tongue left a trail as he reached down to capture the other one.

She had no idea what kind of noise she was making as he kept exploring her body. Then his hand moved south, softly trailing the side of her body with his claws. Hooking one of his clawed fingers under the waistband of her panties he pulled, ripping the soft cotton in two. His hand came back pressing his open palm softly against her lower belly and slowly drifting lower. When his hot hand finally reached her core her whole body tensed, she must have made some kind of loud noise because a dark satisfied chuckled vibrated inside him. His movements were slow and deliberate, teasing, and had her thrashing under him fast.

When his mouth stopped playing with her nipple and started a slow descent towards her belly she moved her hands from his back to the sides of his face, dipping her fingers deep into his hair, moving up to touch the ears she could see twitch. As soon as she made contact with his ears he went rigid before his whole body convulsed for a second, making a sound that wasn't human but got her even hotter.

"Kagome..." his voiced a ragged whisper.

She tilted his head up, enough for those golden eyes to focus on her. She gasped at the intense, almost savage stare he gave her as he gasped for air. He blinked a couple of times and it softened the edges, but didn't lessen the intensity.

"Inuyasha..." his name was meant to sound as a reprimand but it came out almost like a whimper. "Now, damn it!"

The half demon blinked a couple of times, the rest of his body frozen in place. Their bond was the only signal that he had gotten the message. Something hot and wild was reaching her from his side.

"Kagome..." he mouthed as only rushed air came out.

Her body was not happy with the sudden stop. In what she hoped was a fast movement she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, rolling her hips and rubbing herself against his erection. This was the closest she had gotten to what she wanted. Her entire body ached for him.

The rumble inside his chest became a full growl when she made an impatient sound again before grunting out a "Hurry!"

When he finally moved again, he did it in that special way of his, one moment he was staring at her with one hand on her side and the other between her legs and the next he had ripped what was left of her panties, unhooked her legs and got rid of his own underwear. Without wasting a second he rested his elbow close to her head as he slid his other arm under her hips and angled himself. His eyes never leaving hers as he started to push forward, not stopping until he was completely inside, stretching her to accommodate him.

The sensation of having him inside took her breath away. It was something immensely different to feel her own pleasure as they joined for the first time, and at the same time she could feel his own pleasure mirroring hers and adding to it. Her head couldn't keep up with her emotions and sensations.

A long vibrating sigh escaped his lips before he partially retreated, tightened the hold of his hand on her when she started bucking her hips, needing him to move faster. Something came out of his lips that was half a growl and maybe her name as he started to move faster.

His face burrowed in the crook of her neck, his lips drawn back as he nuzzled her, giving her goosebumps with his ragged breath. Her hands traveled around his body, not really being aware of where or what she was doing, the need to keep going was too great, but there was something in their bond that she hadn't felt before, something dark and enticing, the stronger that emotion got, the fear in him rose too.

The way she moved against him, answering every time his hips drove forward with the same eagerness was calling to parts of him that Inuyasha was not entirely comfortable with. He could feel her breathing becoming erratic, and the way her sex was gripping him tighter, she was close. Her blunt nails were digging into his skin as she whimpered. One of her hands was holding the arm that was close to her, using it to push herself; her other was on his ass, or the closest to it that she could reach, pulling him closer. Something that vaguely resembled the word "faster" was mixed with the sweet sounds she made. With a smile he complied, using the angle he had on her hips to help her with the rhythm as he sped up. The extra friction had him working his jaw to not let go.

It didn't take long for her to let out a hoarse cry and her body tensed like a cord. She shocked him when her head lifted and she bit his shoulder; with that magic mouth of hers and those blunt teeth, she had bit him. The mix of pleasure and pain almost threw him off the edge, the need to surrender his control over his own body was overwhelming. When she let go of his shoulder, he lifted his face to see her as she rode down her pleasure with the help of his slow thrusts.

When Kagome was once again capable of forming thoughts, she searched for his golden eyes and gave him a sweet smile before pulling him to her lips. It was not chaste as their tongues were avid to explore and taste. The slow and languid rhythm of his strokes started to become faster again at the same time he forced himself to control his speed. That was increasingly difficult as she started to respond to each movement again.

She could feel that foreign element in their bond again, when he stopped the kiss for a second and she felt his increasing need to keep it at bay. Kagome finally got an idea of what that was. Breaking the kiss, she pushed his head back to look directly into his eyes, the confusion written all over his face. She gave him a lopsided smile.

"You don't have to do that," she whispered.

"What?"

"You can let go... I won't break that easily."

He stopped cold once again, his eyes slowly becoming focused, then broadcasting his disbelief.

"Come on dog boy... I want all of you..."

She felt his instant response. A deep growl started in his chest, she could hear it and feel it reverberating against her body. His lips crashed against hers, this time he did nothing to control himself as he explored her mouth hungrily, giving her goosebumps every time those fangs nibbled or scraped her softly.

Without breaking the kiss, he raised his torso stretching the arm that was beside her shoulder, uncurled his other arm from her hips and hooked it under her knee, pulling it up, spreading her legs further. He broke the kiss to give her a big smile, a full display of his fangs. Somehow they seemed longer, sharper than usual.

Kagome gasped when he pushed forward, fast, and didn't stop. The position limited her movements but he made up for it. His thrusts were faster. Deeper. Much more intense. Her body was on fire again, and the sound of that rumbling in his chest only made every sensation sharper.

Inuyasha was past the point of no return. His mind was totally lost to his instincts. The only thing he could focus on was the woman in front of him.

The image of her body overridden by pleasure. The sounds she made... the fleshy sound of their bodies colliding, the way she cried out his name and held onto him.

She was tensing around him again, her tone became demanding and his own movements became a little uncoordinated as his thrusts became wild, his own release approaching rapidly.

His head came back to the crook of her neck, and her hands automatically wrapped around his neck and back. As soon as she climaxed, and her body convulsed around him, he roared as he released, burying his body deep inside her in one last surge of his hips at the same time his arms gave out.

Kagome's senses came back fast enough to be aware of the feral sound he made right before going still in her arms. She got the time to hold him close as he rode his own climax, shuddering slightly as he took deep ragged breaths.

Soon he was lapping and nibbling at her neck, tickling her and she loved how it felt.

When their breaths were close to normal he rolled on the bed, bringing her with him, leaving her draped on his chest.

His eyes were still intense as he looked at her, but the intensity was different, the lust that had driven them both was still there, but now it was a secondary emotion. Something else was shining in those golden eyes as he took a strand of her hair behind her ear, and that made her feel curiously shy.

"Hi..." she whispered, not really knowing what to say.

He smiled back playfully.

"Hi..."

Kagome's nervousness was slowly rising. What do you say to the man that after weeks and weeks of avoiding him you decide to seduce because you just realized that you loved him but you haven't said anything about it? She could not start the conversation with: The sex was awesome. Mind Blowing actually... Ohh and I love you. Good night.

And he didn't look like he was in a talkative mood either. Well, he wasn't exactly talkative to begin with.

Feeling like a coward she wiggled her way off him and excused herself to the bathroom when his arm kept her in place. His furrowed brows told her he didn't buy her excuse but he et her go.

She could feel his eyes on her body as she walked to the bathroom of the master bedroom. It was nice to know that he liked her body that much.

As she relieved and cleaned herself her mind kept thinking about how she was supposed to act now. They hadn't talked about a formal relationship. And who's fault is it? Her own conscience asked. She had pushed him away so often that it was natural that now he didn't want to address the situation.

She had told him multiple times that she wanted to take things slowly and get to know each other before jumping into anything. 'Ha!' her conscience spat again as she remembered how she had behaved. She was the one pushing him to bed, the one demanding when he was trying not to rush. The one that had told him "I want all of you!" She groaned.

She looked at her reflection. She was the vivid image of someone who had just had sex... there was no way of denying this had happened. Besides she didn't want that.

Squaring her shoulders Kagome Higurashi opened the bathroom door with her mind set on being honest. No more running away.

He was sitting on the foot of the bed, staring at his hands. When she opened the door he didn't look at her, just took a deep breath, preparing himself to say something.

Kagome was suddenly panicking. She didn't want to know what he was going to say. She cut him off as she raised the blankets and slid into bed.

Inuyasha felt the exact moment Kagome had remembered why she had decided not to be with him. After they've both, or at least he, had enjoyed the afterglow and he had made mistakenly believed he had the liberty to touch her freely. His Kagome had tensed and the feelings of shyness and regret had reached him. When she tried to separate from him he had momentarily held her in place as he thought of something to say but there was nothing he could say when she felt that way.

As he waited for her to come back to bed he had paced around. They had rushed into it and now there was no easy way to get things back to normal.

"Fuck," he breathed out.

They didn't even have a 'normal' they could go back to. Inuyasha was trying to find the words to tell her not to worry about it when the feeling of embarrassment and regret hit him from her side. Along with a pained groan. Had she just remembered he was a hanyou? he thought bitterly. A dry smile adorned his lips as he shook his head. No, she knew exactly how much of a freak he was... maybe she had remembered how much she enjoyed that part of him?

He then sat on the bed and sighed. He was being unnecessarily harsh and bitter. Inuyasha decided he was going to go home. Maybe time apart could give him a chance to figure out how to move from here.

Then she had walked directly to bed, making it easier for him to tell her he was going. Then she had surprised him with a pleading voice.

"Come back to bed, Inuyasha..."

His eyes shot to hers as he studied her face. She raised her hand to him and everything told him she was hoping he would take it and come to her.

"I-I don't know if that's best, Kagome..."

She was sitting on the bed, partially covered with a sheet. Her hand fell on her lap and her head tilted to the side. She opened her lips to say something, at the same time his phone rang once. He knew it was a message. Kagome pointed to his pants on the floor, right beside her forest green dress. He walked to it and picked it up without checking it, and kept his pants in his hands to cover himself.

Without looking at her he scanned around the room looking for his underwear when she spoke again and the angry tone in it shocked him enough to draw his eyes back to her very tempting shape.

"And why is that?"

He blinked at her. She was now kneeling on the bed facing him, one of her hands holding the bed sheet in place. As if he hadn't seen her before, a voice said in the back of his mind. And the other was on her hip.

"I... Well I have to go home," he said in a not very convincing voice.

"I see..." she said again in that pissy tone of hers.

"What?" he answered imitating her tone.

Her eyes drifted to the side, her fighting stance lost. "I mean, you can't go yet..." her face brightened up, "You still haven't told me that important thing you said you were gonna tell me." Her voice became a mumble as she spoke.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like telling you now."

His phone rang again and he finally opened it. He had two messages from his dad.

 _Just came back to check on you. I think you're busy elsewhere. Have fun, no need to come here, I'm just leaving... time to bother your brother._

And the second message:

 _BTW I fed your pup. So no need to come back home, see, none._

He was about to answer something about stupid dads when he felt Kagome's anger through their bond.

She was glaring at him. The woman was furiously glaring at him. He welcomed her anger with his.

"What now?"

"Nothing. If you are that uninterested in this conversation, you can leave... no problem."

"Ooh, no. Lose that attitude. You were the one that was uncomfortable with me here! I'm just doing you a favor leaving without you having to throw me out."

Kagome made a sound that was half scream half groan. "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?!" she shouted, took a deep breath and kept talking, "I ASKED you to come back to bed. I TOLD you I wanted to talk to you! You are the one that is rushing his way out. I don't know what I did or said that got you so angry!"

"You didn't need to say a thing," he spat as he crossed his arms.

Instead of saying something else she made that sound again, got on her knees and threw a pillow at him. He was so shocked with her actions that he did nothing to avoid being hit with it.

The woman... his Kagome had just hit him with a pillow. It was so absurd that if they were in another situation he would have laughed long and hard.

"See! You're the one that doesn't try to fix this," she motioned back and forth between them, "You're the one that is not being honest."

Unconsciously he had stalked to the end of the bed as she spoke.

"Ohh, fuck you, Kagome! I'm not the one drowning in embarrassment and regret just because we fucked."

She winced at his words and fell on the bed again with a shocked expression on her face.

"You didn't need to say a thing..."

He stared at her as she tried to come up with an explanation.

He huffed. "I'll just go home and we can talk about this after we cool down, okay?"

She shook her head and grabbed his arm. "That wasn't it. I didn't- I don't regret it..." her voice was steady and full emotion. "I regret other things, but not being with you!"

He almost smiled. He tried to speak with a kind voice. "I'm glad. But I'll go home, Kagome."

There was no need to have a deep conversation and add more things to the already unstable and dangerous mix. They could both use a little time to try things again with a clearer head.

Inuyasha was not prepared for the desperate pain that came from her when he turned away. He stopped as he picked up his shirt and searched for her.

She was in the same place, not moving, only her eyes were getting misty.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked walking back to the bed.

She shook her head. "Nothing..."

"Kagome..."

"We can talk about this later..."

"No we can't if it's upsetting you that much..."

She focused her soulful eyes on his and pointed at his chest. "You are feeling like that and you prefer to talk about it later... I can wait too."

He growled deep in his chest. Now she was using his words against him.

"Tell me..."

"It's nothing." She looked at the clock. "It's getting late, you should get ready fast..."

"Kagome..." he pressured again.

"I don't want to sound like a little kid, okay? Just go. You want to go? Then go!"

"And I'm the one not being honest, right?" he said bitterly, feeling proud as he used her words against her.

"Honesty? Alright. I really don't want you to go! I want you to stay here, so we can talk like we did last night and wake up seeing your face again." Her voice quivered. "But you don't... so I'm done begging, so go!" she got her steady tone back "There! I'm being honest! Your turn!"

Once again he was lost about what to do. He could feel beyond any doubt how real her words were. No lies or shame was in their bond.

Inuyasha found himself whispering, "I feel like you're playing with me..."

He heard her gasp softly.

He turned away from her as he tried to say what had been stuck in his chest all day. There was no way this could get worse, right? There was nothing to lose. She had just told him she was _done with begging_ and that could very well mean she was done with him. Maybe this was the last chance to tell her.

"I don't hate you... Fuck, I'm not good with words..." His words became rushed. "I had planned to tell you, ask you or propose going out, as a couple. With the intention of a serious relationship. But I chickened out because we were having a great moment and I didn't want to ruin it."

He gave her a fast reassuring look before resuming his frantic pacing. "I'm not asking, you know... we're past that...But I hate this feeling," he hit his chest, "I don't know where I stand. One moment you don't want to see me or talk to me, and the next you are there, being everything I ever wanted..."

He flushed as he realized what he had just said, his eyes studiously avoiding the bed as he kept pacing, his own embarrassment giving space for his anger again.

"So I don't know what the fuck you want for me with this _honesty_ thing _._ Because _honestly..."_ he said the word with a high pitch, "I hate feeling like that, and I don't know what to say or to do to gain your trust in me..." He laughed bitterly. "Would it help if I tell you that I was contemplating not looking for my Soulmate anymore after I met you- well after we started talking. I wanted to see you, to spend time with you that I wasn't even thinking that I was getting closer to her-you. Now it's just stupid, right? Of course it doesn't make a difference... but I seriously don't know what else to do besides give you space..."

"You don't need to do anything..." she whispered tenderly.

Inuyasha laughed bitterly, not daring to look at her.

"I honestly trust you... And I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much I was hurting you." Her voice was so low that he knew that it was thanks to his ears that he was able to hear clearly.

He heard rustling on the bed. His ears focused there, the rest of his body frozen in place.

"I don't want your pity, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, look at me," she said almost behind him.

"Inuyasha... please."

Kagome felt awful as she looked at her proud hanyou. Listening about how hard this relationship had been for him broke her heart. It was never her intention to make him feel so insecure and lost. Deep down she knew that she should let him go and think things through before saying anything else, but she was too selfish to listen to that little voice, her fears were speaking to her clearer and louder than anything else.

His face turned slowly in her direction, his eyes guarded and cautious as he walked back to her without her asking him to.

"I'm really sorry for how I dealt with our situation, I ended up hurting you."

"Keh! I told you. It was nothing!"

She gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek. "Even like that... I'm sorry."

He grunted and looked away again.

Raising her hand to his other cheek she tried to find the words to express herself without getting into another shouting match. Kagome resented the distance between them, it was that distance that had panicked her when he said he was leaving. The fear that he would walk out and there wouldn't be more opportunities to talk, to be around him had paralyzed her. She was not going to leave things like this.

"It was cruel of me to make you wait around, tiptoeing, doubting yourself. It was because of my own issues that you suffered, and I wish I could take that away..."

"I know you're sorry... you said that already."

She wanted... she needed to hold him close and tell him what she really wanted to say. But there was a barrier between them, he had guarded himself and she felt like his emotions had gotten duller somehow. Kagome wondered if he had felt like that, close to her but at the same time pushed away.

"And... I won't lie, I do regret one thing..."

The flash of pain that came from his side, that was quickly covered with a heartbreaking blanket of nothingness brought tears to her eyes.

"I regret not being brave enough to tell you what I was feeling and explained things to you. I regret thinking that our bond would explain things that I was to cowardly to say out loud."

He was staring at her with narrowed eyes, their bond telling her he was slightly confused but curious. She was almost positive he wasn't aware that his hands had moved and now rested on her hips. Those little things gave her hope.

"I wish I could go back and confess this to you before, so you could be sure of why I was feeling like I did, not just getting confused by them."

"...what feelings are you talking about?" his gravelly whisper didn't conceal the hope behind his words.

Her heart went crazy inside her chest, making her slightly dizzy, she could feel the same type of heartbeat under her hands.

"I-I" she cleared her throat, "I already told you..." her hands moved to the top of his head, stroking softly the back of his ears. "I want all of you..."

The hands on her hips trembled as he closed his eyes and let his head fall on her shoulder, his breath tickling her skin, making her shiver.

"Kagome..." her name was said with a frustrated growl. "You cannot go around saying things like that so easily," he scolded.

She slowly stroked his head. "I mean it, Inuyasha." A soft laugh left her lips. "I know we have a rotten timing and that we don't do things in the right order... I mean we were planning dates in our heads before actually meeting each other."

He didn't move, only took another of those rumbling breaths.

"I should have told you this before... umm..." she could feel his amusement and she relaxed slightly "umm... _today_... but I meant it, and I still do."

She needed to see him, to touch him, to prove to him they were not only words, but seeing his face and those eyes that spoke clearer than his words was impossible as he still hid them on her neck. She found herself nuzzling him the same way he had done in bed.

"And if you were to ask that question you said you weren't gonna ask... My answer would be: Yes, I'd like to go out with you."

The rumble became a loud purring-like sound before increasing into a loud growl. This time she felt his relief and happiness, and the emotion that she would later relate to his explosions of movement.

She was suddenly on her back, with the still rumbling hanyou on top of her, one of his legs in between hers, and he was propped on his elbows.

"You keep saying those things, woman, and you won't be able to get rid of me..."

Kagome tilted her head back, trying to see his face better, also making her breast move against his chest... reminding her how very naked they both were. Memories of what happened in that bed rushed to her. He took a deep loud breath with an amused, yet dark smile in his face.

She cleared her throat trying to concentrate on the conversation, and not on how he was slowly moving his body. "You promise?" she asked in a whisper.

His face lost his playfulness for a second as he stared into her eyes and nodded. "I'm serious..."

There was no way to know who had lowered their barriers first, but the overwhelming happiness, hope and what she was willing to call-at least in her head- the beginning of love was all around them, not only being mirrored by the other but also actively reciprocating it.

Kagome's brows furrowed and immediately Inuyasha asked, "What?"

She blinked a couple of times before saying, "We need to work on how we talk about our problems... we can't do this every time..."

He smirked with a mischievous light in his eyes. "All in all, it's not really that bad. We can get it on, scream at each other and make the other understand-I have a feeling I would be yelled at more often- and then we have make-up sex... it's not _that_ bad."

Kagome laughed before whispering, "Good thing both apartments are soundproofed, huh?"

Inuyasha let out a barking laugh. "Good to know..."

After that there wasn't more talking for a while. After they were sure that they were not only Soulmates, that they were not only together because of some weird destiny, they were together by choice.

 **The end.**

 **A/N:**

This is finally the last chapter!

After all those lies, this is the "last".

I'll upload the epilogue in the next couple of days, I'm already working on it :D

A big, huge, thank you to everyone that took the time to read this story!

Thank you very much!

I'd like to say to everyone that liked and commented on this story that I've read them all and thank you for each and every one of them. Sometimes those little messages are what make my day. It's always a pleasure to know what the reader thinks or feels.

This little AU started as a little drabble where I wanted to show Inuyasha feeling mushy without knowing why and Kagome cursing like a sailor and being embarrassed afterwards and slowly it became its own universe.

Also, I can't express how important were my friends in this process, they are the ones that gave me the space to rant about the story and letting me develop it, they also made the questions (along with some readers, thank you for asking!) that made me decide on the rules of this AU and they also make the laborious work of fixing my English and make it readable.

I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Again, **THANK YOU** for reading.

 **Love,**

Nanna

 **P.S.** Lacy, my friend, you said that you wanted this chapter to be your b-day present, so I hurried all I could. Happy belated birthday!


	7. Part 7 Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters and I do not intend to gain any kind of monetary retribution for this work of fanfiction.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Soulmates**

 **Epilogue**

"Mom?" the question came from the back seat of the car, for the umpteenth time.

"With your grandpa, pup," he answered, again, for the umpteenth time too.

He took a long deep breath, rolled his shoulders trying to relax his tense muscles. Also counting... 28, 29, 30... and exactly like he predicted:

"Where's Mom?" the baby asked again.

"She is waiting for us with grandpa, grandma and uncle Souta," he said, trying another answer hoping it would convince his pup for more than thirty seconds.

After the silence continued for more than a minute, Inuyasha moved the rear-view mirror to see his child's face. It was not usual for this child to find a way to get out of the car seat. He smiled when he saw that what had distracted his pup was not some kind of escapism but the stuffed cat that was attached to said car seat.

He focused on the road again. Trying to relax. Breathing in and out slowly, like his therapist had taught him. Going back to his childhood house always got him like that. It was still difficult even after all these years.

The fact that he could walk inside and stay there for a few hours was entirely Kagome's fault... A big help from the therapist, yes, but Kagome was responsible for him making the decision to go.

It was before their pup was born, even before they got married, actually they had just been going out for almost a year when his father wanted them to go to a special celebration he was having in their family house... and it was the first time he had accepted, because Kagome seemed interested in it even if she never said a thing about it. She knew why it was so difficult for him to be there, but didn't know the extent of his phobia.

They weren't 'living together' yet, but that was a simple technicality. She refused to say they were living together because they had their own apartments but the truth was they never slept alone anymore, they just went back and forth, deciding where to crash depending on their plans for the next day and where certain clothes were, bringing Ramen back and forth with them.

They had spent the night before the party in his apartment because it was closer to the house. He had been snappy and moody all day, and Kagome had just let it go. She did not engage in a single fight that day, and that drove him even crazier.

When the time came and they drove there, he started to feel lightheaded, cold yet sweaty. Kagome kept asking if he was alright and the answer was always a 'yes, stop asking' along with a growl but she only stroked his arm and whispered they didn't have to go.

The problem was that his own boss at the time, was going to be there and the man already had the stupid idea that Inuyasha and his father were estranged; there was no way he was going to let that man have more reasons to make rumors about his father.

The valet had been waiting and he left the car at the entrance. The only thing that made the experience bearable was the way Kagome stuck to him, focusing on the way she looked with her dark red dress and her hair in a fancy ponytail he loved, inhaling her scent in deep breaths... focusing on her and not where he was. It was the sole reason he had managed to walk inside.

Inuyasha didn't even try to look around. He didn't care about how the new trends had changed and how the house had changed during the decade he hadn't been there. There were few things that he could care less about, but it was his father's event and he didn't want to make a scene.

Everything had remained sucky but bearable, only the addition of cold sweat and sporadic tremors on his arms after he was inside... nothing special. Inuyasha felt it was possible to, at least, stay a little while. It all went to shitville when as he tried to look fine and talked with his dad, his sister-in-law had called his name as she rushed down the main stairs.

Kagura shared very few traits with his mother, but for some unknown reason she was wearing her hair down and smiling as she called his name. The image brought a whirlwind of emotions that he couldn't control.

He felt the need to run and scream at the same time, felt dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly it was Kagome and his father who stood in front of him, asking if he was alright. It wasn't until Kagome stroked his back and told him to take a deep breath that he realized two things: his legs had given out and he was hyperventilating. The latter became obvious when small white dots appeared in his vision. Even as Kagome tried to calm him, and he felt her worry for him. The images kept repeating in his head over and over and with each breath it was more difficult to breathe.

His memory wasn't clear between that moment and when he reached home. Kagome once told him he had repeated "I need to go" over and over, louder each time as he almost clawed his way outside. That he had not waited for her or the car, he had run home and it turned out that for him, home was Kagome's house.

Kagome had found him sitting on the kitchen floor, staring at the entrance, with every single light in the apartment turned on. She had told him that it looked like he tried to drink water-or the water spilled on the floor and counter, but that he had not made it through. What he did remember was Kagome kneeling in front of him, stroking the back of his ears, and when he finally raised his eyes she just smiled at him and told him "come" and he had followed.

Later, much later, after he finally started to feel warm again, after Kagome cleaned the mess in the kitchen, and made it look like nothing had gone wrong. After she had made him ramen and they had eaten in silence. After they had gone through their usual nightly routine and they were in bed. After Kagome had held him close for a long time and she had kissed him slow and leisurely, until he felt like himself again... only their bond told him she was incredibly worried.

The fear started to creep into his chest again. What he did was ridiculous to watch, he had broken down and ran from his father's house. Maybe she was going to tell him that it was an embarrassment. Maybe that she had a hard time and she didn't want him to do it again. What if she was trying to tell him that it was the last time she was going to put up with that? As he kept thinking about how she must had felt when he bailed on her, he promised he would do anything she asked from him. Anything she needed from him to make up for what he did that day...

Kagome stroked his chest in slow circular motions for a long time, before her hands went up and cupped his cheeks and whispered, "We need to do something."

Another rush of panic came over him as she inhaled and kept talking with serious eyes.

"I absolutely don't care if you don't like that house. If we don't step in there again, I can live with that, but-but I can't pretend I didn't feel the pain and fear that you felt. I can't pretend those feelings don't exist. I can't help you pretend you're fine... I don't want to see-or feel- you hurt like that..."

She had rested her forehead on his. "I won't force you to do something. Nor will I say something like we won't move forward unless you do something..." She moved back and gave him a sad smile. "Because if I do that you will do it... for me... and you need to do it for you... Just think about it and whatever you choose to do, I'll support you."

She had kissed him again before snuggling on his side to sleep.

It hadn't taken him much longer to decide she was right, and do something about it... and that had been around four years ago.

The sound of his phone going off brought him back to the present.

"Mom! Mom! That's mom!" the child started to chant. "Mom's music!"

"Yes, it's mommy telling us to hurry, pup..." He said, palming the copilot's seat for his phone, knowing that the baby would keep quiet, trying to listen to Kagome's words.

He finally answered the call with a "Hi hon, we are-" that got interrupted with Kagome's worried voice.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha was half amused with her staple question. It had become her greeting every time she felt him being upset since the baby had been born.

"Nothing... We're good. We are on our way!"

"I felt you..." she told him softly.

"I know, I was just on memory lane... but I'm fine."

"If you were not, you would tell me, right?" she asked with the same soft and tender tone.

"Yes... I would."

"Alright!" her tone had become cheery. "I hope it's not like when you lost our baby in the Shrine..."

Inuyasha let out a low growl. "Hey! It was just once!"

"And you didn't want to tell me why you were panicking... Until I ran there!"

"Yeah, but the pup was fine, just playing in the Goshinboku... You got all worried for nothing!"

"Ha! I? I? I Got all worried? For nothing?" Kagome laughed. "I wasn't the one throwing up that night because of the stress heartburn..." she mocked.

"Shut up, Kagome!"

She laughed softly before asking, "Are you two close?"

Inuyasha smirked. "We're about to arrive."

"BS," Kagome said flatly. "I can feel you're not that close..."

"Alright... We kind of took a shortcut through a... umm... a..." His voice started to go lower as he found a way to explain what had happened.

"Ice cream again?" Kagome finished for him with a slightly exasperated voice.

"...Y-eah... It was delicious. You should try it..." he cleared his throat as he felt her exasperation growing on her side. "Anyways... after that I had to go back home and change the pup, and me, because there was ice cream all over us... so," he stretched the word, "we're running late..."

When Kagome didn't comment on it he found himself talking fast. "But we're on our way! And how about you? How are things there? Is everything ready? Is it cute? Cool? Weird? What does it-" He stopped talking when Kagome let out a long sigh.

"I'll let you be surprised..." Her tone became serious once again. "Just get here safe, okay? I miss you guys..."

He promised her that he'd be careful, the pup started to talk to Kagome, she cooed back and they ended the call.

Since they started to spend time together it became obvious that their bond was not like most. Even if they were not capable of transmitting ideas, communicating through their bond had become easier, they were able to understand nuances of the other's emotions. It was not exactly a science and sometimes they still fought about stupid misunderstandings.

For example, during that incident where he had lost the baby. Inuyasha was taking care of the pup, who had just turned one-year old and had just learned how to walk-and run. So, he decided to spend the day with his mother-in-law and rest there. No one doted more on the baby than the grandparents. Besides, he wanted to let the baby explore the small forest behind the temple.

It was never too early to let a dog demon- or part dog demon-explore and bond with nature. It was important for the development of the senses and, being honest with himself, he loved to go to Kagome's mom's house. It was one of his favorite places. The wonderful woman always had something for him to eat. She was kind and treated Kagome and their baby with love.

The bad thing was he got a little too relaxed every time he visited. It was not as if he went there without Kagome to have free time and get long naps. It was not like that, he just loved the atmosphere there. Ever since Kagome's grandfather had finally believed the hanyou was not going to devour his granddaughter, it had become the second-best place to be. The first being his home when Kagome was around.

That awful day he had visited mid-morning and they had chatted, then he had second breakfast. The baby ate delicious fruit and then he had walked around the temple to make the baby sleep, and then he had gone to watch T.V. with the baby happily sleeping on his chest. Somehow, he had fallen asleep on the couch.

He suspected it was because he had chosen the one that smelled like it was Kagome's favorite. Being around her smell and feeling as relaxed as he did had let to a deep sleep. When he woke up and didn't find the baby on his chest but heard Mama Higurashi cooing, he just assumed she had taken the baby from him. He was wrong.

Even before reaching the kitchen, his nose told him his pup wasn't there. He already knew the answer to his question but still asked as he found his mother-in-law.

"Mother, have you seen the pup?"

The woman turned around with a ladle in her hand and a confused face. "No, dear. I saw the baby with you on the couch... You lost the baby?" The question had been made with some amusement that somehow made him more nervous.

He didn't speak, only nodded to the woman. She put her hand on her chin, "Do you know of a place that the baby especially likes?"

He was about to answer that the pup pretty much liked every part of the temple, when his phone rang. By the ringtone he knew it was Kagome and their bond told him the woman was upset. Fear, worry and anger were a dangerous mix, and if he was just as upset as she was... it was not good.

"What's wrong?" where her worried question.

"Ehh... umm...?"

"If you say 'Nuthin', Inuyasha, I swear I'll hit you as soon as I get there!" She said with an exasperated voice.

"I think... I think-" he tried again.

"What?" she pressed with a tone that borderline a shout.

"IthinkIlostthebaby," he blurted out in one breath.

Hoping that she would need him to repeat himself and give him time to find a way to calm her, but again, he wasn't that lucky.

"You did what?!" she screamed through the phone. "That means my baby is out in the wild and we don't know if something is wrong?"

He was about to say he was sorry and promise her to find their pup, but before he was able to, his mother-in-law swiftly took the phone from his hand as he stood there.

"Kagome, it's mom... Breathe dear... We will find the baby. Don't worry, it happens. When they start walking it's easy to lose sight of them..." She paused as Kagome explained she was already on her way and reminded her mom that the baby was not entirely human and could do things that other babies couldn't.

Mrs. Higurashi did not show any kind of change in her face or tone as she told Kagome again that the baby was going to be found. She only turned to him and mouthed, "Start searching," as she continued to calm her daughter with her motherly tone.

Inuyasha nodded and ran upstairs trying to catch the baby's scent and cursed because he had walked around the house and the temple trying to lull the pup to sleep. And thanks to that their scents were everywhere.

He checked every single plaice on the second floor and found no signs of the pup there. Inuyasha went back to the first floor, checking even inside the fridge. The call had ended and Mother told him Kagome was about to arrive.

His body froze as his heart went into overdrive, maybe even a whine came out of him. The hanyou wasn't sure, the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. Kagome was going to come soon and he still hadn't found the baby.

No! He told himself. He was going to find the pup. There was no way that he could actually _lose_ his pup. There was no way he was going to tell his wife he didn't find their baby...

His hand shot to the wall to keep him from falling as the image of Kagome's heartbroken face appeared in his mind. How? How was supposed to face Kagome and tell her he lost their baby?

"Inuyasha!" Ms. Higurashi stood in front of him. He blinked a couple of times to focus on what she was saying. "Go and check outside. You can't make that face until you have checked EVERYWHERE!"

It was the first time when woman had raised her voice, and he loved that woman even more after that moment.

His eyes scanned the place. The couch he had slept on was closer to the backdoor so he ran outside, and the first thing he saw was the old well. Thinking that maybe it was interesting for a baby, he ran there.

A fast search told him it was empty, except for the family cat, just chilling in the bottom of the well. His heart raced as he saw the forest behind the well house.

"Please, please be safe," he kept repeating as he jumped to the edge of the forest. He sighed relieved as he found no known scents at the edge, meaning the baby had not wandered there.

Feeling Kagome was already walking up the stairs of the temple he ran to meet her. Shouting the pup's name as he walked there, he tried to check all the surroundings as he came closer to his wife.

He saw Kagome as she took the last steps, also shouting their baby's name. When her eyes found his, they realized there was nothing that could be said to make the situation better.

He was in front of her not really knowing what to do, when they heard a very excited, "Mama! Mama! Dada! Dada!"

Kagome turned around looking for the baby. She was very confused when she didn't see anyone around them. Inuyasha touched her shoulder to make her look at him and raised his hand pointing at the Goshinboku branches.

There was the baby. On the same branch he usually chose to rest and wait for Kagome, when he visited without her. The parents walked to the gleeful baby, who was calling them happily. Inuyasha raised his hands and the pup jumped down shrieking in joy immediately.

Turning to the now sobbing Kagome, he commented, "This is where we wait for you... I think the pup wanted you to come home early and was waiting for you."

After that they had explained to the pup that going alone was not allowed. It took a while but when the butchered words that indicated that without mommy or daddy babies don't go alone. They finally relaxed somewhat.

Kagome's mom had food already on the table by the time they went inside. Telling them that babies give you those kind of scares from time to time. They ate without putting the baby down, just taking turns to let the other eat, all under the warm eyes and small smile of the older woman.

That had been the _only_ time he had lost the pup. The only one! And still Kagome always asked him if he had lost the baby every time he was upset when he was taking care of their pup. To his chagrin she had very blatantly said that it was one of the stories she would always tell.

Saying goodbye to those memories for a while, Inuyasha parked in front of his father's house and let the valet take his car. He was certain Kagome already knew they had arrived and was coming to them. Holding the pup, mainly because he didn't want to chase after the squirt, he looked around the front of the house, seeing all the balloons and banners that were letting everyone in the neighborhood know what kind of party it was. If the loud children's music was not enough.

The door opened and Kagome and his father came through it. Both of them had huge smiles as they walked closer.

And, as every time Taisho Takahashi came closer to the pup, he raised his arms and shouted "Where is my Izayoi? Where's our precious Izayoi?"

The older man was the only one that called the girl by her full name. The only time Inuyasha had commented on it his father's eyes had become nostalgic and remote, and only said, "It's a beautiful name that should be used..." before going back to his normal self.

As every time Taisho called her like that, the pup squealed and jumped to his arms shouting, "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

The older man caught her and pulled her close to nuzzle her as the baby snuggled happily into his neck and shoulder. After the welcome was done, Taisho placed the girl on his shoulders and walked inside, explaining what all of this was to Izayoi, who looked around with her golden eyes full of wonder and her little black ears flicking around nonstop.

"This is your birthday party, and there are many fun things we are gonna do, like-" There was a small pause. "Hey! Totosai, have you seen my precious granddaughter?!"

Inuyasha ignored his father and focused his attention on his wife, who had already said hello to him, given him a small-too quick- peck on his cheek and had slid her arm around his waist as their daughter was introduced to every one of her grandfather's friends.

"I guess I become invisible every time your dad is around," she commented at the same time she guided him inside.

Wasting no time, he put his arms around her shoulders. "You're not the only one, Kagome. We both are..."

As they went inside the house, Kagome reached for the hand that was on her shoulder, intertwining their fingers and squeezing without saying a word. They both knew it was not easy for him. He took a deep breath, with his nose deep in her hair. "Let's go! She needs to see our faces or she might forget us," he said with a soft smile.

She chuckled and asked with a gleeful voice, "Ready to be surprised?"

He huffed. "Keh! I know my dad... Everything he does is over-the-top. There is no way he will-" they reached the gigantic backyard and he needed a minute to comprehend what was going on. "What. The. fuck..." His eyes were dancing around them, looking at the different attractions.

Kagome laughed at him and started explaining with a T.V. host voice, "To our left we have the party's buffet, including beverages, desserts, chairs and tables to rest... And of course, birthday cakes-yes, as in plural. According to your dad, it has more than one hundred options to choose from. Next..."

She pointed to the next section at the same time Inuyasha wondered why his father had prepared this as an amusement park. "... the circus: it has magic shows, clowns, stilt walkers, some other shows, and games. The next one is the bouncy castles. He asked for different kinds and sizes so every kid can play, they are all youkai-proof and he rented a couple of them for adults." Kagome pulled him around the backyard as she kept explaining.

"Here we have the children shows section. With mascots, games and merchandise of the most popular shows. Beside it we have the active sections with: water attractions, the laser battle ring-yep, it's inside that dark tent-the rock climbing wall -an especially tall one- and he even-" She stopped when Inuyasha pointed at the small roller coaster in the far back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he shouted and Kagome laughed.

She nudged him, and said with a mocking tone, "I told you that you would be surprised."

"Yeah... My dad is fucking crazy... Izzy is only two years old! For fuck's sake! This kind of party at her age is just a waste. This is the party you throw after the girl is at least-"

Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome's baffled expression.

"I-I mean..." he scratched his nose avoiding her eyes. "This kind of party is too much for any kind of occasion".

Kagome was still looking at him funny when they heard Izzy's voice, she was waving her little hand from the top of the rock-climbing wall.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes light with excitement as they both answered their baby's greeting.

"Go!" she said.

"I-I don't need to go. I can stand there with the parents." He pointed to where most of the adults were gathered, sitting at the tables close to the food. "I can stay with you..."

Kagome nudged him again. "Go to your daughter and have fun..."

He gave her one of his fangy goofy grins. "Alright... if it's so important to you... I'll have to go."

Kagome playfully deadpanned and pushed him again. "Go, dogboy."

Before walking away, he gave her a quick kiss. "Be right back, woman."

Kagome nodded, "Just be careful!"

She walked to the tables as she watched Inuyasha run off. A big smiled appeared on her face as she saw her family running from game to game at the same time she took a seat.

"I'm not sure which one of them is having more fun..." Miroku commented as he pointed at the bouncy castles.

Kagome first thought he was talking about Inuyasha and Izzy, but as she looked closer, there were only two adults inside the bouncy castle... Inuyasha and Sango. Who were not accompanied by their respecting children and seemed to be in some kind of jumping competition. The four-year-old twins were playing with their one-year-younger brother and the birthday girl by the mascots' area, and her father-in-law and two other elderly-looking men were taking care of them.

"As long as they are enjoying it..." Kagome mumbled, turning to her friend and smiling.

"And they don't hurt other kids..." He commented with a grim voice.

Kagome made an agreement sound as they both watched the rest of their family playing.

"I know you like stupidly risky games, why aren't you there?" Miroku asked, giving her a suspicious look as he drank from his glass.

She was smiling at the sight of Izzy pulling her father towards the woman that was face painting and by the sight, there was no argument that Izzy thought as acceptable.

"I haven't thrown up today-for a change- so I'm not risking it."

She flushed furiously when she found her friend's knowing eyes. "I mean... I haven't been feeling well..."

"I see..." Miroku said with that innocent voice that always made her want to punch him, this time being no exception. "Does he know?" the man tilted his head towards Inuyasha's direction.

Kagome nodded. "There is nothing that escapes that nose of his..." she turned to glare at Miroku, "but no one else knows, so shut it."

Miroku made a theatrical expression as he 'pursed' his lips together, locked them and threw away the nonexistent key. "Got it".

"And why are _you_ here and not there?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm on booboo duty."

"Booboo duty?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of fresh water and took some snacks too.

Before Miroku could answer one of the twins came running to him. "I have a boo boo!"

The man looked at Kagome with an arched brow before turning to his daughter with his arms opened.

"What happened, love?"

The girl's big brown eyes were full of unshed tears, that only started to pour when her father pulled her up in his arms. Burrowing her face in his chest the girl told him how she had fallen from the 'big kids' bouncy castle, that she had jumped there but someone had jumped when she was getting out and she fell on her head.

Kagome watched the other, warm and fatherly, side of Miroku emerge as he comforted his crying daughter. It was adorable to see that kind of loving and caring interaction. She was still enthralled with the father-daughter moment when she felt a little tug on her shirt.

When she looked down, she found her daughter with one of her arms raised and opening and closing her little hand. "Mommy! Come watch Izzy play!"

Warmth filled her chest as she looked at her daughter. Her little ponytail was now tilted to the side with many soft black curls flying free around her head. Her face was adorned with a bright grin-that reminded Kagome of the way Inuyasha smiled, with her slightly elongated fangs- her eyes glowing with excitement and a few smudges across her face, one of which was pink and Kagome suspected it was the design she had chosen before... and her clothes had not been able to keep up with her; her red doggy-themed dress was torn on one side, giving a view of her white shorts and maybe diaper.

The girl pulled her towards the bouncy castles. When they got there, she pointed to the ground where Kagome was standing. "Mommy wait here." Izayoi then run to the castle and started playing. From time to time she would turn around and yell "Mommy! Look!" before jumping higher than normal.

Every time Kagome waved back and shouted, "You're doing great, baby!"

"She is so big," the warm voice of Kagome's mom reached her as the woman walked up to her.

"She is," Kagome agreed watching the girl do a flip in the air.

They both cheered when after she landed on her face, Izzy stood up again and tried once more.

"She is something special," her mom commented.

"Grandma! Grandma, look!" the baby called, and immediately the elder woman started to cheer again and walked closer to the castle.

Kagome smiled at the sight of her calm mother reassuring the little girl that she had watched the super jump.

At her far right she could see her husband-with a pretty flower on his cheek-and her father-in-law, and her own brother screaming on the roller coaster. At the same time her brother shouted, "Enough! Please let me get out!" both dog demons roared "Faster!"

Kagome felt slightly guilty. She should have warned him about the thing about dog demons and fast-moving vehicles...

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome opened the door to their home with a very happy hanyou behind her and the sleeping birthday girl curled around her father's neck.

"... and then the bastard came up to us and ruined the mood, he asked my old man why he had never done this for one of his pups, while the green toad nodded beside him...I was going to tell him to fuck off-"

"Inuyasha," she said with a warning tone and turned back enough to give him a glare.

"Dun worry, she's asleep. We're cool... Okay, so Assholemaru was trying to throw a tantrum there because this was the first party he had planned for a grandchild and Fluffy has three older pups. Well... my dad goes and just points at the only three children sitting by the food-with bored faces- and just says 'that's why.' Ha! Serves you right asshole," he finished to the roof.

Ramen was already at the front door waiting for them to come inside. After asking for cuddles from both adults and getting some love from them, she happily went to eat her dinner.

The three of them walked inside and Inuyasha went directly to Izzy's room. The conversation was put on hold as he changed the girl's diaper, put clean clothes on her and cleaned her arms and face with wet wipes before setting her on her bed. Ramen, as usual, walked in at the same time he left and curled to sleep beside the baby's bed.

Inuyasha found Kagome taking a shower and without asking, he took his clothes off and walked inside, continuing their conversation as if it hadn't been interrupted. "The bastard walked away with that attitude of his, and his boyfriend trailing behind him, and left us alone." His smug smile faltered when he looked at her face.

Focusing on their bond he tried to find something wrong with her. Kagome answered the unspoken question as she raised her hands and pushed his brows back, ruining his frown.

"It's nothing," she said with a smile that he didn't buy for a second.

"Kagome..."

"Honestly... it's nothing important," she repeated.

"Honestly... that's bullshit," he said with a bored tone.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned away to finish her shower. Without another word during the next minutes she reached for the towel and walked outside of the shower as the sulky hanyou finished showering.

Kagome made an effort to ignore the glares and the huffing around her as he followed into the bedroom and got his boxers on. She put on her pajamas, that consisted of an oversized shirt-that used to belong to Inuyasha and was the one he had used on their first date in the park-and comfortable panties.

She was drinking water in the kitchen when he stalked closer and just demanded, "Tell me!"

"Inuyasha... it' really is nothing to worry about." Her tone was calm with thinly veiled frustration.

"Keh! If it was really nothing you would tell me."

"Because it really is nothing... this conversation is stupid," Kagome explained again, putting the glass on the counter.

"Because you are not telling me... You're the stupid one!"

"I told you! I don't want you to call me that! What if Izzy takes it from you?"

The pain she refused to tell him about, mixed with the new anger and his own frustration was getting the best of him.

"Then she would be right!" he declared as if that would win the fight, his smug grin appearing and disappearing fast when Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes get misty.

"You really think that? What if she thinks I'm stupid?"

She asked it with a sad tone and he cursed. Damn hormones... every single argument had finished like this in the last few weeks. He had learned from experience that it was better not to argue with her after the waterworks started. Inuyasha just opened his arms and let her come to him.

He let out a long sigh. "No, you're not... Not telling me that you're in pain is..."

She sniffled a couple of times as she burrowed her nose on his chest. "I just don't want to worry you and get you sick of my complaining... there are too many months left."

Inuyasha just hugged her back as she calmed down, stroking her back softly and making the soft rumbling-not purring, because he didn't purr-sound in his chest.

When she looked up and gave him a soft smile, he reached down and kissed her softly. When they separated, he scooped her up and started to walk towards their room.

"So what is it? Is the pup treating you badly?" he asked trying to use the most casual tone he could.

She shook her head, "It's the same as usual: I hate being tired all day, my boobs hurt even when I just breath, the cramps haven't gone away and I ended up running to the restroom and throwing up after Miroku offered me oden... I thought I was going to make it for a day with no puking." She sounded disappointed.

Inuyasha smiled watching her pouty face. "Tomorrow will be the day, don't worry." She kept pouting but nodded.

After they were on their bed, with the lights off, and Kagome was draped over his chest, he whispered playfully already knowing the answer, "We fought, and we reconciled... are we really just gonna sleep now and ruin our routine?"

Kagome laughed and just snuggled closer, feeling his arm tightening around her slightly, as they both smiled.

 **The End.**

 **A/N:**

 **This is the final chapter! Finally, this is the last part of this series!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that read, liked and commented on this story, knowing what you are thinking or feeling when you read the story is always lovely to read.**

 **It was a great experience and I loved every second of these two idiots' love story. I hope it was just as exciting.**

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **I sent you all a big hug,**

 **Nanna.**

P.S. **I still have one story on this universe I want to tell. It was inspired by one of the comments a friend wrote on this story and I will make it a oneshot. U.U Yes it means I still can't say goodbye to them. I think it will be ready after I update my other three stories.**


End file.
